Hosting or Dueling
by SPskater411
Summary: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. More info inside. Warning: Yaoi and much crack. Not for the sane.
1. Prologue

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

**Notes: **Possible AU, but it takes place in the times of the end of Season 3 of Yugioh GX and the beginning of Ouran's episode OneContains yaoi, some OOCness and pretty much crack here and there. What did you expect really? Well I haven't written in a long time huh? Don't worry, I plan to finish off every story I have here along with working on this one. So loyal fans, I present to you my new project. I dunno, I've been into anime again lately and was drawn to these two. Enjoy~!

* * *

Brown eyes looked up at the pretty pink building, glancing at the similar structure of London's Big Ben clock tower. The figure tilted his head a bit, making the mop of brown and orange hair bounce a bit.

"Aniki?"

Turning his head, the one that was called 'Aniki' spotted his long time best friend Sho Marufuji approaching him.

"You alright?" The light cyan haired boy asked, adjusting his glasses a bit with a blink of his big silver eyes.

The brunette quirked a smile, placing a hand on the shorter boy's hair and patting it gently, "I'm alright, just a little excited to be in our new school,"

Sho jutted his lower lip a bit with apprehensive eyes, "I'm more nervous than anything Judai. How did we end up going from Duel Academia to here?"

Judai and Sho looked up at the school as they had a flashback.

**_A week earlier_**

_Judai blinked his eyes once. Then blinked a second time. And then...he reacted.  
_

_"WHAT?!" Judai then suddenly slammed his hands onto the desk as he stared at a calm looking old man, "What do you mean Duel Academia is closing down?!"_

_Standing behind the distressed young man, was Sho himself, the lovely Asuka Tenjoin, the worried Johan Andersen and one frowning Jim 'Crocodile' Cook. Behind the desk Judai slammed on, was none other than the Principal of the said school they were currently in; Samejima._

_"I know that you are all worried. But this isn't a permanent thing," The smiling man waved his hand in a nonchalant fashion. Behind his chair, stood two strange looking men; one plump and short while the other was tall and had a face that could be mistaken for an ugly woman (not to mention his style of clothes and his hair). These two were known to be Napoleon and Cronos de Medici._

_The taller bluenette then stepped up next to his best friend as he then placed a hand on Judai's shoulder, "Relax," He whispered to him, then turned to Samejima himself, "Now, explain to us why the school's closing down?"_

_In all of their minds, they knew why. After the incident of being trapped into another dimension of the Dark World by the horrid Yubel, and Judai beating her in the duel; everything was...a little complicated. Now knowing the students were in complete danger and the fact that it's possible more could happen in the future; the parents of every student in the school were pulling their children out from left and right. Thus, why the school was demanded to shut down._

_Samejima looked at Johan, clearly telling him silently why. Asuka then stepped up with a frown._

_"I know that everything happened was overwhelming, but they can't close the only school that teaches the art of Dueling at it's best like that," The blond Obelisk girl pointed as Jim and Sho nodded behind her._

_The Principal sighed as he then rubbed his bald head, "I am aware of it. But it's strict orders from Seto Kaiba himself,"_

_Everyone in the room froze at that. J__udai looked down at his hands as he then fisted them, his brown eyes almost flashed in a gold color. This worried Johan for a moment but then bit his lower lip as he glanced at the Principal._

_"So...what now?"_

**_End of Flashback_**

"And we ended up here," A voice called out behind the two boys, making Judai and Sho jump a bit in fright. Turning around, stood a slime tall boy with dark teal hair and shining emerald green eyes. Grinning from ear to ear, this boy was dressed in a blue uniform blazer with the Ouran Academy emblem on the left breast pocket, black pants and shoes. This was Johan Andersen.

"Eh?" The Norwegian boy blinked as he looked at his friends, "Why aren't you wearing your uniforms already?"

It was true. Judai was still wearing his Osiris Red uniform as Sho was in just a blue sweater, jeans and converse.

"Well, I didn't think about it," The Elemental Hero user shrugged, pulling at his jacket with fond eyes, "I could never part with this outfit,"

"Yeah, well," Johan sweat dropped as he could've sworn he saw flowers blooming behind his happy friend, "I know you will always stay loyal to Duel Academia. But this is our school for now," He gestured his hand up to the beautiful girly looking school, "And it is required to follow their dress code. And Sho, you should know better," Johan scolded as he flipped his briefcase behind his shoulder in a cool manner.

"I know but...Well, it's only the first day. And besides, nii-san forgot to pick up my uniform," Sho explained as he rubbed his head in sheepishness.

"No excuses," Johan said with a deadpanned expression on his face.

Judai shrugged then blinked as he heard his name being called. Turning his head, he spotted Asuka Tenjoin and Jim Cook walking towards them, along with Edo Phoenix waltzing behind them.

"EH? Edo is here?!" Judai blinked with wide eyes as he snapped his head to Johan for an explanation.

"Well he was a student as well wasn't he?" Johan shrugged.

As the trio approached the others, Asuka sighed as she was dusting off the long yellow dress she was wearing.

"Honestly, I can't believe that I am forced to wear these awful uniforms," Asuka complained with a pout, as Judai tilted his head.

"Man, what **_are _**you wearing?" He murmured as the blond took this as an offense and smacked the boy upside his head.

"It looks fine on you shelia," Jim spoke up with his deep Australian accent.

Asuka flustered a little then huffed, "You're just saying that. And anyways," She looked up at the taller boy then raised a brow, "This is the first time I've seen you without your cowboy hat..."

Jim blinked and looked down at his uniform then hummed a bit, pulling at the sleeve of his uniform blazer. His bandaged left eye was shown under his bangs, and his face was clearer to see now. He was quite handsome, one would admit. And somehow, some cheery blossom petals flew around Jim, his jet black hair blew swiftly with the wind. This scene caused some female students passing by stop, admiring with blushes and squeals as they saw Jim.

"Oh my gosh! He's so dreamy looking,"

"And how his left eye is covered,"

"So cool!"

"And hot!"

"Moe~"

Many of the duelists then sweat dropped, Asuka blinking in confusion. "What's up with them?"

"Probably never seen a guy like Jim before," Johan pointed out as Jim rubbed the back of his neck with puzzlement.

But soon the voices continued around them.

"They must be the students from that school that closed down,"

"Most of the guys are really cute,"

"Will they join the Host Club?"

"The girl with there is pretty,"

"I'm super jealous,"

Judai tilted his head, as he then looked at Johan in confusion, "What's a Host Club,"

Johan looked like he turned into stone, his face frozen in horror.

"Yeah, I've never heard of something like that before," Sho added in as Asuka and Jim agreed.

"You idiots," Edo Phoenix finally spoke up, as everyone turned to him in curiosity. Well, everyone except Johan. "A host club is a type of club that entertains ladies and sometimes boys too,"

Johan then stepped back as he dramatically screamed, as the other four duelists looked at each other in even more confusion. _What's wrong with Johan? _They all thought as they then looked at Edo again.

"Entertain?" Sho chirped up in question.

The silver haired boy nodded, "Yes. The club was created with the sole purpose and vow of entertaining and pleasing all who visit the club regardless of the person's background or preferences," He explained then looked at the distressed European duelist with a smirk, "But then, Johan knows a lot of being in a host club,"

Johan snapped his head to Edo and growled, but was cut off from his screaming by the a sudden scream in the air. Everyone's head snapped up in surprise, wondering who was that giving out that girly scream of horror.

"What...was that?" Judai asked slowly as everyone then turned to face each other; question marks floating above their heads.

What they didn't know was that day...was just the beginning for them.

* * *

**Yes, this story is going to follow the anime of Ouran Highschool Host Club and bits and pieces of Yugioh GX. SO this was just an introduction, and more is soon to come on the first chapter.**

**Next Episode: Starting Today, You are a Host!/Challenge Accepted, Waiters of the Host Club!**

**Please Read and Review~**


	2. Episode 1, Part 1

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"So...you dragged us here why?" Edo Phoenix asked with his arms folded, looking annoyed as ever. Next to him was a curious looking Sho Marufuji, a apprehensive Asuka Tenjoin, a confused Jim Cook and a horrified looking Johan Andersen. In front of them was a smiling Judai Yuki, now dressed properly in his new school uniform, pointing at some door that's labelled 'Music Room #3'.

"I found a perfect spot that could be our hangout!" Judai exclaimed with smiles.

It was after their first classes of the morning and it was lunch time. The gang of Duel Academia decided that the cafeteria of Ouran was just...overwhelming. Edo, he was used to high society of the rich. But to the others, not really. Sho, Asuka, and Johan could as well, but they were so used to being around Judai and the Osiris Dorm, they got uncomfortable with the idea of being 'one with the crowd' again. And also, they were worried making both Judai and Jim stand out.

"Did you check if it was empty?" Asuka asked, as she looked at her friend, who sweat dropped.

"Uh..." Judai then realized he didn't actually see if it was being used.

Jim had to laugh at his silly friend then walked past him and patted his head, "Don't worry mate, we can find out now if it's empty or not,"

The raven haired male wrapped his hand around the door handle, pushing it down as he then opened the door. Johan jumped up, waving his hands around like some crazy lunatic as suddenly...

_Whoosh~! _

Rose petals of red and pink flew onto Jim's face as Judai, Sho, Asuka and Edo were standing behind the Aussie male, peering into the brightly lit room. Johan stopped his spazzing as he froze, looking into the room with wide terrified eyes. Standing there in the light, were seven males. At the center of them all, was a blond young man with purple eyes. Beside to his left was a dark haired man with glasses, along with red haired twins. One the right, was a boy the same height as Sho with blond hair and brown eyes hanging onto a really tall dark haired man and black eyes. And beside them...was a shaggy haired male brunette with glasses not in uniform.

Johan was shaking behind the gang, as the others were looking at the seven men in awe.

"Welcome~" Six of the men spoke as more petals flow around them beautifully, the brown haired nerdy looking boy sighing tiredly behind them.

"Wow..." Sho spoke in awe as Judai nodded his head in surprise.

* * *

**Episode 1: **

_Starting Today, You are a Host!/Challenge Accepted, Waiters of the Host Club!_

_-Part 1-_

* * *

Asuka blinked as she was suddenly pulled over by the ginger twins with golden eyes, looking annoyed as both her hands were captured by one twin.

"Look here, Kaoru," One of the twins spoke, stroking the blond's hand gently, "It seems we have a new customer,"

"A pretty one too Hikaru," The other twin, Kaoru, smiled mischievously.

The blond man then stepped up, looking to be the leader of them, giving a charming smile as he raised his hand up.

"Welcome young princess, to the Ouran Host Club. My name is Tamaki Suoh, the King of this fine establishment," He gestured to the room as the new students looked around, now noticing the women around chatting and giggling on different tables.

Tamaki then looked to the men still at the door, his eyes landing on Johan for a moment. His eyes then widened a bit as Johan proceeded to hide behind Jim. Tamaki then turned his head to look at Asuka once more, pushing the twins away from her and taking her hand instead.

"My lady, may I ask what is your name?" Tamaki asked in a Prince like voice.

"They are the new students from the closed down school of Duel Academia, located in an island far from here and founded by CEO Seto Kaiba," The tall glass eyed man spoke with a smile as he looked at the new students.

Tamaki pouted as he wanted the new girl to speak, but his friend continued.

"The young woman there is Asuka Tenjoin. Age 16. Class 1-A. Daughter of the Executive CEO of the Tenjoin Finance Company and a top student of Duel Academia,"

Asuka looked mortified as she then stepped back a bit from Tamaki, and her friends looked shocked at the knowledge this stranger had.

"Next is Sho Marufuji. Age 16. Class 2-B. Youngest Son of the President of the Marufuji Medical Company. Accelerated to mine and Tamaki's year,"

Sho blinked his eyes at this.

"Edo Phoenix. Age 15. Class 3-A of the Middle School Division. Son of a late card designer for Industrial Illusions. Known as a Pro Duelist ranked in the Top Ten,"

Edo huffed at this info, closing his eyes. Judai glanced over at him, now realizing his uniform is different from theirs.

"Jim 'Crocodile' Cook. Age 16. Class 2-B. Son of two famous geologist and paleontologist in Australia. He used to be a student at South Duel Academia."

"Blimey," Jim whistled as he rubbed his head.

"Johan Andersen," The dark young man wight he glasses paused as his keen eyes switched to Tamaki for a moment then faced the scared looking European boy once more, "Age 16. Class 2-B. Son of Lord Andersen of the Southern Isles. And the ever first Norwegian Host,"

Jaws dropped, and Judai was the first to react, "EH?!"

Johan sighed then looked away.

"And finally...Judai Yuki,"

Judai looked up as his name was called.

"Age 16. Class 1-A. Nothing of importance." And with that, the glass eyed man closed his notebook.

The brunette that was Judai Yuki fell to the ground comically, sobbing about how he was 'so too important'. Johan looked at his friend then glanced back at the glass eyed man with a serious look.

"You've never changed at all, have you Ootori-san," Johan hissed a little as Judai stopped his antics and looked up at his friend.

The one named Ootori smirked a little, "Likewise to you Andersen-san. I never expected you to end up at Ouran Academy. I thought you were denying your parents wishes to come here,"

Johan crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes. If looks could kill, the Ootori guy would have been ashes right on the spot. Tamaki, thankfully, stepped in between, waving his hands up in panic.

"A-ah! Kyoya! Johan-kun!" The blond shouted out as Kyoya rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Judai blinked as he then felt eyes on him and turned his head to see the only boy with no uniform looking at him in shock. The Elemental duelist tilted his head as he raised a brow. _Is there something on my face? _He wondered to himself as he then touched his own cheek to check. The male watching him then stepped up, walked beside Judai as he placed a hand onto the other male's arm.

"Judai?"

Judai blinked as he stared at him in confusion.

"Y-Yes?"

He didn't know why, but it seemed the boy looked...hurt?

"Do you...remember me?" The boy asked again softly.

"Should I?" Judai asked, blinking.

The boy sighed then shook his head, then removed his hand off of Judai, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, ring any bells?"

"Fuji...oka?" Judai repeated then looked dumbfounded, "No, I don't think I know anyone of that name,"

Haruhi Fujioka looked dejected and then turned around, a dark aura surrounded him. Judai looked puzzled at this as Edo watched them with curiosity. Suddenly, Edo was grabbed by the hands as he was being pulled down by the other happy looking blond boy. _Geez, he's sort of the opposite of Sho. _The silver haired male thought as the blond started giggling.

"Hi there, my name is Mitskuni Haninozuka, and over there is Takashi Morinozuka," The young blond pointed out to his tall companion, who just stared in boredom, but waved at least in silence.

Edo made a face then pulled his hands away from Hani.

"Please refrain from touching me again,"

Hani then gasped, then turned watery eyed as he then suddenly let out a wail, shocking mostly everyone in the room. Edo blinked his eyes and looked uncomfortable as he looked to his friends for help, and Sho stepped him to the other boy.

"Um, please don't cry," Sho spoke softly, patting the other boy's shoulder to calm him down, but it wasn't working much.

The cyan haired boy looked to his pocket and pulled out a candy bar, "Here,"

Hani sniffed then blinked as he saw the sweet then smiled brightly, cheeks flushed brightly pink and brown eyes sparkling in delight. Soon he was hugging the life out of the Marufuji boy, giggling. "Aw! Thank you Sho-chan~"

"S-sho-chan?!" The other smaller boy asked in shock, breathing out with a blush.

Edo rubbed his head as he felt so annoyed by the things happening around him. "I'm going to go before I'm sucked into some ridiculous adventure again," He then was turning to the hallway but then let out a shout as his arms were grabbed, pulling at him roughly. Edo looked to his left and right to see each of the twins at his sides.

"Why leave so soon-" One twin said as the other continued.

"-When you could just hang out here-"

"-And relax a little?" Both the boys asked in a unison.

Judai blinked at the scene and was about to step in, but blinked as he stepped on something. He looked down and blinked, seeing pieces of what seemed to be broken china bits. _From something like a vase? _He thought as he bent down and picked up one piece and then looked up as someone was right in front of him. Judai looked up to see it was Kyoya, who was then smiling sweetly. But to Judai, it didn't look at all sweet. _Sort of creepy actually. _Judai frowned as he stood up.

"I apologize for the mess. Apparently Fujioka-san here had broken a very expensive vase and is now officially working as the Host Club's Dog to pay back his debt," Kyoya explained as Judai looked at Fujioka then back at the tall dark young man.

_That was...blunt of him. _Judai thought as he stood up and held onto the piece of the vase, "Well, ah, w-what does a Host Club actually do around here?"

Kyoya chuckled and pushed his glasses up, "Well, I am glad you asked,"

* * *

_**...The Host Club is now open for business...**_

* * *

The six teens of Duel Academia sat on their own table as they watched girl from girl entering the room, giggling and chatting happily as they were assigned tables by Kyoya. Apparently Judai and them were invited by both Kyoya and Tamaki to observe what they do. And so, with some cake and tea, they observed closely at the Host Club's line of work. They started looking at Tamaki first.

"Um, Tamaki? What's your favorite song?" One of his guests asked, tilting her head in a cute manner.

Tamaki looked at the girl then smiled charmingly, "What song? The one that reminds me of you, of course,"

"I baked you a cake today, would you like to taste it?" Another girl chirped up shyly, blushing softly.

"Only if you feed it to me darling," The Host Club King said.

"Oh, wow, you're so dreamy," The girl with the cake sighed as she looked like she was going to melt.

"So that's Tamaki huh?" Asuka murmured as she watched, then looked to Johan, who had his head on the table, groaning, "He's in your class right Johan-kun? So what's the story on him? How does he and Kyoya-san know you?"

Johan sighed as he then rubbed his head, sitting up properly, "Well...it's a long story,"

"One that you'd totally tell, right bro?" Judai piped up while pouting, "How could you hide this from us, especially me your best friend?"

"I didn't intend to hide it..." Johan sweat dropped a bit

"May I have a word with you Tamaki?"

A soft lady's voice rang near them, and it was only Sho that turned to see what was going on. Tamaki turned his head to attend to the other woman.

"I've recently heard that the Host Club is keeping a little kitten without a pedigree," The woman with dark red hair spoke, her eyes calm and proud.

Tamaki smiled a bit, laughing, "Ha, I don't know if I'd call him that,"

Sho frowned a little as he watched the lady in particular. _Something about her seems familiar. And I don't like the air about her. _

"Oi, Sho, you okay?" Judai asked as he watched his little buddy, then followed his gaze to see Haruhi walking in the room carrying a brown paper bag.

"Well speak of the devil, here he comes now," Tamaki murmured as he then called out happily, "Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?" He asked as Haruhi was walking to him.

"Huh? Piglet?" Haruhi twitched a bit in annoyance.

"That didn't seem nice to call him," Judai said with a tilt of his head as Johan sighed.

"Hey wait a minute. What is this?" Tamaki said confused, holding up a jar.

Judai peered over a bit then blinked, "Well, it's coffee, Tamaki-san," He answered and looked at the blond.

"I mean I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki asked, turning his head to the brunette.

"What do you mean its instant coffee?" Haruhi answered this time, raising an eyebrow.

"It's instant?" Two girls of Tamaki's tilted their head in confusion at the same time.

Johan placed a hand over his face and groaned, "Oh here we go..." He murmured as Jim looked at him confused as well.

"Whoa! I've heard of this before its commoner's coffee! You just add hot water!" Tamaki said with excitement in his voice, smiling brightly.

Johan had to refrain from falling off his chair as the girls gathered around Tamaki. He then sighed as he then got up and decided to walk around the room for a moment. Judai looked up to see his best friend leaving them, and was about to follow when he had that feeling of being watched again. He turned his head to see that Haruhi was still staring at him, which made the duelist feel uneasy. _Why does he keep looking at me sadly? Did I do something wrong?_

_"_Commoners are pretty smart," Kyoya's voice rang out, and Judai snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at him.

Soon the twins were talking about how cheap the coffee was and Haruhi saying with so much irritation that he'd go back to get another one. But Tamaki raised his hand up and had a look of determination.

"No, I'll keep it," He spoke as many of the girls and the red headed twins gasped in shock, "I'm going to give it a try. I WILL DRINK THIS COFFEE!" He announced as the people clapped and praised him.

"Alright Haruhi, get over here and make this commoner's coffee," Tamaki called out with a grin.

Judai raised a brow, not seeing what the big deal was. He then felt eyes on him, and this time, it wasn't from Haruhi. He then glanced over to Kyoya, who seemed to be observing him. Judai blinked as he stared at the cold calculating eyes and fidgeted a little. _Man, why is he staring at me like that? _He asked himself as Kyoya smirked and turned away from him. Judai pouted a little, feeling a little ticked for some reason. Jim watched his young friend with a hum, never seeing that kind of reaction from the innocent brunette before.

"Oh Tamaki," The same red haired girl spoke, "Now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it,"

Sho apparently heard this and frowned deeply, his eyes darkening. _Now I remember her._

Haruhi blinked and looked at the girl confused.

"I'm sorry," The girl spoke again with a sweet voice, turning to him, "I was talking to myself,"

Haruhi looked at her for a moment then walked off as he was called again. Sho stood up and then started walking behind Haruhi, as the rest of the friends went to join him. All except for Johan. Soon Tamaki and his fan club decided to gather around the table as Haruhi poured water into some tea cups. The Duelist gang decided to watch with them with some curiosity.

"Let the tasting begin!" Tamaki said striking a pose.

Johan was still far from them, staring out the window then turned to watch them from afar.

"I'm a little scared to drink this." One girl stammered, a bit scared.

"I'm afraid if I drink it my father will yell at me." Spoke another girl with worry.

Tamaki went over to her, grabbing her gently and dipping her down while touching her chin gently.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" He asked her in such a deep seductive voice.

"W-well then I would drink it..." The girl answered dazed, blushing, as the girls around them was squealing loudly.

"Ahaha, he's funny," Judai placed a hand over his mouth and laughed as Asuka sighed.

"This is ridiculous." Haruhi mumbled tiredly.

Edo rolled his eyes, thinking the same thing, and decided to wander off as well around the room. Soon, he reached the twins' table. _Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin huh? _He thought as he glanced over at them, seeing one of the twins laughing.

"Haha so he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed," One of the twins said with a laugh as the other twin looked embarrassed.

"Hikaru!" The other twin shouted, "Don't tell them that story," The twin looked down and had tears in his eyes, "I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?"

Edo's eyes widened as he watched. _W...what is this?!_

"I'm sorry Kaoru," Hikaru (Edo now knew) spoke softly with such a gentle apologetic gaze as he then reached over and cupped his brother's face into his hands, "I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened I had to tell them. I'm sorry,"

Kaoru stared up into his eyes as he then whispered dramatically, "I forgive you,"

Edo didn't know why (and he knew he was smarter and more sane than that) but somehow he got entranced by their performance; his blue eyes wide and his cheeks flushed a bit. The spell was then broken as the two girls assigned to the twins started screaming and giggling loudly. Edo then huffed in annoyance as he shook his head, not noticing how the twins were looking at him.

Soon a yawn was heard, and stepping in was Mori carrying Hani behind his back. Hani was calling out in greeting sleepily as the girls surrounded and greeted them.

"I'm sorry we're late. But I was waiting for Takashi's kendo meeting to end and I fell asleep," The short blond spoke softly while rubbing his eye tiredly, "And I'm not...completely awake..."

Soon the girls were squealing around them with blush-y faces, saying they Hani was so cute. Johan was still leaning near the window as he watched this, his eyes softening a little. _Huh, didn't think I'd be dragged into this again. I thought I left that all behind when I reached Duel Academia back in the North. _He thought with a sigh then met eyes with Mori, who was glancing at him blankly. Johan quirked a smile and waved at him a little.

Judai was standing next to Kyoya as the glass eyed man was explaining to Haruhi about the Host Club in general (and adding how he was threatening and blackmailing Haruhi into staying in the Host Club as their errand boy). Apparently, Tamaki was number one around them, known to be the King. Then there were the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, that were the Devilish Type. Then there was Hani-sempai, who was the Loli Shota type and Mor-sempai as the Silent Type. And finally, Kyoya.

"So you're the Cool Type huh?" Judai spoke up as he then placed a finger under his chin, "I guess that would fit huh?" He murmured to himself as Kyoya watched him.

"Anymore questions from you Yuki-san?" Kyoya spoke to him, ignoring Haruhi completely now.

Judai blinked then remembered, "AH, how did you know Johan? And how does he know you and Tamaki?"

Kyoya chuckled, "Well, it started when I went to Europe for a summer trip with Tamaki during our middle school year. And even then, Tamaki was trying to make the Host Club a big thing around the world. That was when we met Andersen-san and his family for the first time, and Tamaki was trying to revert the boy into a gentleman Host, a very first outside Japan,"

Judai tilted his head, "Huh..."

The two then watched how Tamaki came over and talked to Haruhi. And soon the twins joined in along with Edo. But once Hikaru was making a remark on Haruhi's appearance while removing the said boy's glasses, the twins looked at the big brown eyes staring back at them with embarrassment and annoyance. Judai's eyes widened as he saw this and suddenly a lightbulb appeared over his head.

And so, Haruhi had a makeover.

And finally Judai remembered who this person was.

* * *

**Please Read and Review~**


	3. Episode 1, Part 2

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Episode 1: **

_Starting Today, You are a Host!/Challenge Accepted, Waiters of the Host Club!_

_-Part 2-_

* * *

**...Haruhi is also now open for business...**

* * *

Judai sat on the couch as he watched the now transformed Haruhi serving some customers. As he heard with his friends after witnessing the makeover, Haruhi had now been promoted into the ranks of being a Host and had to get a hundred customers to pay off his debt for the broken vase. Tamaki would be personally training him each day.

But...

"I remember..." Judai murmured as Johan glanced over to him.

"Remember what?" He asked in a low voice for only them to hear.

"Who Haruhi is..." Judai looked up at his friend with wide eyes.

Before Johan could speak anymore, they heard one girl speak with Haruhi.

"I see. Your mother passed away ten years ago. Who does the chores around the house?"

Haruhi looked up and smiled fondly, "Oh, I do them myself. My mother taught me, she was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well. And it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it. I've had a hard childhood but...Dad and I managed to make it through okay,"

Hearing this story, Judai's eyes widened for a moment then saddened as he looked down on the table. Johan saw this as he then placed an arm around his best friend's shoulders, making the younger male lean into him. Johan glanced up to see the girl blushing and smiling as they wanted to request Haruhi again for the next day. Green eyes shifted to see Tamaki entranced and looking interested in Haruhi.

"Why is he so popular?" Tamaki asked with puzzlement clear on his face.

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the floor as Kyoya stood by as well.

"He's a natural," Kyoya shrugged.

"No training needed," Both the twins chorused.

"He's better than you Tamaki," Johan decided to add it with a grin, as Tamaki paled a little.

"Have you forgotten about me?" The same red haired girl spoke up, and Johan managed to look at her for the first time.

Tamaki blinked then turned on his charms again as he then smiled, "Oh no~! Sorry Princess, I'm just a little bit concerned of our newest host,"

"Where do all these roses keep flying around from?" Judai murmured as he finally looked up and stared at Tamaki and the girl, making Johan sweat drop a bit.

"Well that's obvious Tamaki," The woman chuckled airily as she gave a calm smile, "You sure have been keeping an eye on him,"

Johan frowned a bit. Something about this woman made him feel uneasy. Sho managed to sit on the other side of Judai as he had a serious face on.

"Of course. I have to. I'm training him to be a gentleman like me," Tamaki explained, then raised his hand up as he clicked his fingers, "Haruhi. Come here for a minute," He gestured the boy over.

Haruhi looked up then walked over to Tamaki, "What's up?"

"I'd like you to meet someone," Tamaki then raised a hand and gestured the girl beside him, "This is my regular guest Princess Ayanokoji,"

Sho's eyes narrowed even more as Johan's eyes widened in recognition.

"Miss it's a pleasure to meet you," Haruhi smiled naturally, but Johan could sense the boy had thoughts about Ayanokoji.

Tamaki's eyes widened then suddenly got up and hugged the living daylights out of Haruhi, spinning them around as he was announcing how cute Haruhi was. Ayanokoji blinked and tried to get Tamaki's attention back, but she was ignored. Johan sweat dropped as he watched this, Judai and Sho looking at them with some laughs.

"Mori-sempai! Help me!" Haruhi suddenly shouted, catching the three duelists off guard.

Soon, Mori had swept up on his feet and picked the brown haired boy easily up from Tamaki's arms and his eyes were wide for a moment. Only Johan saw this and blinked. He tilted his head a bit as Mori was still holding Haruhi up in the air and Tamaki was trying to coax the commoner back to him. Johan blinked once as he then had a lightbulb over his head.

* * *

**_Splash!_**

* * *

Judai looked up from the hallway as he saw the same red haired woman from before standing near the window.

It was already classes time, and Judai was coming back from the bathroom to head back to meet up with Asuka when he witnessed what had happened. He hid behind a wall and peeked over, then heard running footsteps. He then saw it was Haruhi running past the girl but stopped for a moment.

"Oh, it's you again," The girl spoke up with a cold tone as Haruhi paused.

"I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you," She smiled cruelly as Judai's eyes widened, "It's useless though. You're always going to be a second class citizen," And with that, she walked away.

Judai then stepped out once Haruhi also ran off and disappeared. The duelist stepped near the window and saw that there was a bag and stuff floating in the fountain area, and everything clicked.

_Did Ayanokoji...throw Haruhi's bag in there?_

* * *

"Oh really?" Ayanokoji's voice sounded as the Host Club started up once more.

Judai was leaning against a pillar, watching her and Haruhi at one table. The boy had his arms folded and eyes looking worried. Asuka was found with Jim chatting with some of the customers in wonder, Edo being annoyed by the twins, and Sho eating cake with Hani and Mori. Johan leaned next to Judai.

"What's up?"

"I think Ayanokoji's a bully," Judai spoke up with a thoughtful gaze.

"What made you think that?" Johan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...I saw her in the hallway near the window, and that Haruhi's stuff were down in the fountain area,"

"Did you see it actually happen?" The European teen asked with concern.

"...N-No..." Judai pouted then looked back at Haruhi and Ayanokoji, "But still...I can't help but think that's what happened,"

Johan hummed and then watched with Judai as Ayanokoji was talking to Haruhi. Suddenly everything happened so fast as both boys witnessed Ayanokoji grabbing Haruhi and flipped them down on the ground, knocking the table away as the tea set and the flower vase crashed down on the floor with them. The red haired girl screamed out loud as everyone then turned to them.

"WAAAAHHHHHH! NO Haruhi! Leave me alone! Somebody help me! He just attacked me!" Ayanokoji kept shouting as Haruhi was on top of her in shock.

Johan then growled as he was about to step up when Judai held him back.

Ayanokoji just kept screaming, "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! TEACH THIS COMMONER A LESSON-!"

And suddenly, the twins had poured pitchers of water over them, as Johan and Judai's eyes widened at the scene before them. The Princess then stopped her screaming, dripping wet and looking shocked as Haruhi looked up at them confused, moving away from her.

"What...why did you do that?" Ayanokoji demanded as she looked up at them.

Judai had walked over to Haruhi and bent down next to him, "Are you alright?"

"Uh, I'm fine," Haruhi looked at him then smiled as Judai smiled back.

Tamaki walked over to the red haired girl and helped her up.

"D-do something Tamaki," She spoke in a sad sweet voice, as she felt Tamaki pushing her hair back gently, "Haruhi just assaulted me,"

"Liar," Johan spoke up finally as he then frowned.

"I'm disappointed in you" Tamaki spoke seriously, "You threw his bag into the pond didn't you?"

Haruhi's eyes widened as Ayanokoji looked shocked but then turned angry.

"You...You don't know that! Do you have any proof that I did?!" She said with a mad frown.

''...I saw you do it," Judai spoke up as he then stood up with a frown of his own, "I saw you in the hallway,"

Ayanokoji's eyes widened then felt a hand on her face and turned to Tamaki.

"You know," The blond began sadly, "You're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest my dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi's is not that kind of a man,"

Kyoya sighed as he watched this, then started writing on his notebook.

Sho sighed in relief a bit as Hani looked over at him.

"W-why Tamaki?" Ayanokoji whimpered with tears then pushed him away, "Tamaki you idiot!" She cried and started to run off, pushing pass Judai roughly, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Ow!" Judai winced as he felt his hand land onto a broken piece of the tea cup.

"Judai!" Johan called worried as he knelt down next to him, watching Judai raising his now bleeding hand up, removing the piece of the shard from his cut.

"I-I'm fine, just need to bandage it," Judai waved Johan off as Haruhi looked over at him.

"You're bleeding," The other brunette spoke as Judai smiled over at him.

"No worries...cousin..." He whispered the last part as Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Hmmm, now how am I going to punish you because it is your fault after all," Tamaki decided to say casually as Judai was helped up by Johan and was quickly looked over and taken care of.

Tamaki then pointed to Haruhi and announced, "You quota is now one thousand!"

"EH?!" Haruhi shouted in despair, "O-One...thousand?!"

"Come on," Tamaki smiled and placed his hand out to him.

Haruhi snapped out of it then blinked, feeling pulled up by the blond man.

"Ive got high expectations for you, my little rookie," Tamaki winked at Haruhi.

Haruhi looked confused but then turned to Kyoya, who had given him the only spare uniform left. Judai, meanwhile, was being treated by Johan as Asuka was scolding him to be careful. Soon Haruhi left to change, and Judai's hand was bandaged tightly.

"I said I was fine," Judai told Johan, who was ignoring him.

"You're just a walking magnet for trouble aren't you?" Johan smiled a little and bonked Judai lightly on the head.

Judai smiled a bit then blinked as he saw Tamaki walking to the changing area Haruhi was in, carrying some towels. His eyes widened as he then stood up to stop Tamaki, but it was too late.

A lightbulb struck above Tamaki's head.

"Haruhi?" He called out.

"Yeah?" Haruhi replied behind the curtains.

"So...you're a girl?"

Asuka, Sho and Jim's eyes widened as they shouted, "EH?!"

"Pfft, you guys didn't notice?" Edo said on the side, folding his arms with a frown.

"I did," Johan raised his hand up.

"So did I," Judai said, and this caused the three that didn't know to look shocked and pretty much ashamed that the most clueless guy on the planet knew before them.

"Biologically speaking, yeah," Haruhi spoke as she pushed the curtains aside and came out in the girl's uniform, blinking her eyes at them.

Tamaki then started angrily freaking out.

"Listen Sempai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl," Haruhi started as she fixed the bow around her neck area, "In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized who they are rather than what sex they are,"

Tamaki twitched a bit as Kyoya then looked at them blankly.

"Well isn't this an interesting development," The dark haired man spoke up.

"Oh yeah," The twins spoke with grins.

Haruhi then smiled, "Ah...you know I have to say Sempai," She called to Tamaki, "I thought you were pretty cool earlier"

Tamaki stopped his spazzing then eyes widened, then stepped back a bit as he was blushing brightly.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we're witnessing the beginning of love here," Kyoya spoke over to Judai, who then blushed as he stared up at the man questionably.

"Uh, were you talking to me?" Judai asked innocently as Kyoya smirked.

"Oh nothing," He waved the young brunette off, "Just murmuring to myself,"

"Being a Host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad," Haruhi thought out loud as Tamaki suddenly paled, "I wonder how I can pull it off..."

"Oh boy..." Johan sweat stopped at her.

Haruhi then smiled, "I've got it! I'll just call everyone dude and bro now," She then started to laugh.

Tamaki then started whining loudly as Judai smiled softly at her. Stepping up to her, he then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I finally remembered...I didn't recognize you with the short hair and the glasses cousin," He spoke, ignoring how Tamaki and Johan looked shocked.

"Oh yes, I remember in the file that Haruhi and Judai are related since Haruhi's father and Judai's mother are siblings," Kyoya piped up, looking into his notes.

Judai then looked up at Kyoya then sighed, turning to him, "I want to help my cousin pay off her debt,"

Asuka, Sho, Jim and Johan looked at him in shock, "W-what?!"

"You don't know the first thing to entertain a lady dummy," Edo huffed with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow more hosts since the spots are full however," Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "I could assign you to be the Host Club's waiter,"

Judai looked determined and nodded his head, "Fine then,"

"W-w-wait a moment!" Johan grabbed Judai's arm and looked at him, "A-are you sure about this?"

"I can't let Ru-chan handle a bunch of guys all on her own," Judai spoke as if it was obvious, and Johan sighed loudly.

"Judai..." The teal haired male whined as Judai then pouted.

"Ru-chan?" Sho questioned as Haruhi spoke up.

"My nickname when we were kids. I used to call him Da-chan," The brunette female shrugged.

"Then, we're helping you Judai," Asuka stepped up as Johan and Judai turned to her.

"Asuka..." Judai whispered as he began to smile.

"I'll help too Aniki!" Sho smiled as Jim grinned, joining in.

"You guys..." Judai smiled happily as he did his signature hand move, "Got'cha!"

The Host Club then looked confused.

"What was that about?" The twins asked.

Edo sighed then shook his head, "Unlike you guys, I won't be some waiter to a stupid club. But I will pop in once in a while to see what you're doing,"

"You know, if you had one more member, then you'd be another Host Club," Hani spoke up with a smile, when suddenly the door burst open.

Standing there panting, stood a tall boy with spiky black hair and eyes in the Ouran uniform. He then stood up straight then pointed his finger up in the air.

"Never fear! Jun Manjoume is here!" He shouted dramatically as the duelists sweat dropped at the entrance made.

"Do you...know this guy?" Haruhi asked the gang.

"...Nope," Johan shook his head.

"Never seen him in my life," Sho echoed with a laugh.

Manjoume then fell anime style as Asuka and Jim sighed tiredly.

And so, the days and adventures of the Host Club Waiters began.

* * *

**~Please read and review~**


	4. Episode 2, Part 1

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Judai panted as he ran side by side with Haruhi.

"Oh man, we're late," The Osiris boy spoke with panic as Haruhi nodded.

"I'll never hear the end of this if we're late," She agreed with her cousin as they raced up the stairs.

Judai was crying anime tears as he remembered what Kyoya said to him the other day.

_Flashback_

_"Now remember Yuki-san," Kyoya smiled gentlemanly like as he looked down at the boy, "If you are late on the first day, even by a minute, then I shall resort into punishing you," He then gave a hearty laugh, one that Judai knew was fake and had hidden agenda._

_End of Flashback_

"I just hope the punishment isn't too brutal," Judai murmured as they reached the Music Room #3 doors.

Soon, the two were hit once more with rose petals, as they were greeted with warmth. They then spotted the room to be a big tropical paradise as before them, were the Host Club dressed up in such costumes like in Bali.

Looking back to the door I saw Haruhi walk in.

_"Welcome~"_ the hosts called out, as Haruhi looked annoyed and Judai looked confused.

"Wasn't this just the Music Room before?" Judai questioned.

* * *

_**Episode 2: **_

_The Job of a High School Host/The Maid of the Century_

_-Part 1-_

* * *

"You finally made it the both of you. You're so late." The twins said after they realized it was just Haruhi and Judai.

Kyoya smirked as he saw Judai, and the said brunette started sweating nervously.

"I could be wrong but my calendar says it's still early spring," Haruhi said pulling out her pocket calendar.

"That's what I thought before," Johan stepped out, as he was dressed in a gentleman's waiter outfit, making him dashingly handsome.

Judai turned to him and blinked, "Aren't you hot in that?"

"Eh, I've had worse to wear in a temperature like this," Johan shrugged.

"Huddling under a katatsu fearing the cold is nonsense. And besides our heating system is the best!" Tamaki said as he dramatically posed

Haruhi rolled her eyes as Judai then laughed a little.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club Haruhi? Be careful with what you say. You do owe us eight million yen, remember?" Kyoya smirked a bit, that only Judai could see as Haruhi paused and then sighed.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It maybe chilly early spring out there in the real world but here in the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise. Oh yes we've turned this place into Nirvana, a beautiful island of everlasting summer!" Tamaki burst into a heart filled explanation.

Judai smiled a little then looked up at Johan, "Where are the others?"

"Manjoume couldn't make it since he had business to attend to, same with Edo. But Asuka-chan, Sho and Jim are already setting up the place," Johan explained then smiled, "You should get dressed too,"

"Yeah," Judai nodded but then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Kyoya, holding a bag out for him.

"Your uniform," The glass eyed man explained, as Judai took the bag and peeked inside, then blushed brightly.

"EH!?" He screamed out, making everyone turn to him.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya smiled innocently as Judai was shaking a bit in fear.

"This...this is..." He stammered out as Johan peeked at the bag as well.

"Kyoya, this is the wrong uniform," The teal haired male looked up at the evil Shadow King, who just chuckled.

"I know. This is Yuki-san's punishment for being late,"

Judai and Johan sweat dropped and then thought at the same time. _This guy is truly evil._

* * *

_"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran academy. The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful,"_

* * *

**...The Host Club is open for business...**

* * *

Judai sighed as he stood out, fidgeting in his new uniform. Standing there, he was wearing a maid's uniform, one that would be seen in France. The brunette tugged at the skirt a bit, as he sighed, tear building on his eyes as he blushed. _This is really embarrassing._

"If it helps, you do look cute in it, Judai," Johan walked passed him, smiling at him as he held a tray of drinks in one hand and had a towel hanging on his other arm. Just like a true waiter.

Judai looked up at him then pouted, "Don't say that! It is not cute, and a guy shouldn't be wearing these types of things!"

Johan blinked then laughed softly, "Well then, you shouldn't be late next time," He spoke teasingly and winked, then started walking to a table.

What they didn't know, was most of the female customers were watching, and they sighed in happiness.

"Oh my, Johan-kun is really handsome,"

"I wish he was a host too,"

"Judai-chan does look cute in the uniform,"

This comment made Judai lose his pride. _Man, I hate this...__  
_

Haruhi looked over at her cousin and smiled in sympathy.

Judai sighed and was about to go and wait on some more customers, but yelped as he felt the back of his skirt lifted. He blushed brightly and snapped his head around to see Kyoya.

"W-w-w-w-what do you think you're doing?!" Judai stepped back and pointed an accusing finger at the Shadow King.

"Observing you," Kyoya hummed calmly as he wrote down on his notebook.

"B-By flipping my skirt up?!" Judai gritted his teeth, his face fully red.

"Well I had to see if the skirt was the right length, and it is," Kyoya smiled innocently, closing the book and walking away with a chuckle.

Judai puffed his cheeks out, once again not noticing how the girls were giggling at him.

"What heartlessness," Tamaki was heard speaking passionately, "Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess, I kneel before you and swear my loyalty."

He then turned to a lady beside him, who then looked like she was about to faint.

"Tamaki,"

"Lucky,"

"Oh wow,"

More of Tamaki's guests chanted with dreamy sighs.

"Oh yes," Tamaki realized something, "I almost forgot to mention to you, ladies. Next week, the Ouran host club is sponsoring a party,"

Judai looked up from collecting the girls' tea cups and tilted his head, "A party?"

"Sounds fun," Sho appeared beside Judai, dressed in his cute small version of the male's waiter uniform.

"What kind of party is it going to be? Is it going to be formal?" One girl spoke up from the Hitachiin twins' table as Johan was close by to them.

"Yes, in fact we've rented the school's largest hall," Hikaru spoke first, as Johan was collecting their plates and cups.

"It's a perfect place for dancing," Kaoru smiled but then his head was turned to Hikaru, their faces inches away from each other.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru," The oldest twin whispered flirtatiously.

"Don't be upset, Hikaru, I know exactly how you feel," Kaoru whispered with a blush, making the girls around them scream.

Johan winced at the tremor of their voices, sighing as he walked away.

"The guests seem to be even more worked up than they usually are," Haruhi pointed out as Johan returned to the bar station where the washing was happening, Asuka and Jim in charge there.

"I agree," Johan nodded, placing the tray down and sitting on the counter coolly.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies," Kyoya explained with a smile, writing away on his notebook.

"How gaudy," Asuka muttered with a frown, as Jim laughed.

"Relax, Tomorrow Girl. That means you're not like other ladies, you're special," He remarked as Asuka looked at him with a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Asuka laughed a bit.

"So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?" Haruhi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no decision-making authority. All the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king, Tamaki," Kyoya explained but then added, "But I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk,"

Haruhi, Johan and Asuka then thought with blank faces. _So he's the real brains behind the operation._

"Well at any case, it's pretty nice around here," Jim spoke up for the first time as he then smiled, "And it seems Sho and Judai are enjoying it as well,"

Everyone then looked to Judai, smiling happily as he served the guests, and Sho laughing a bit at the girls' funny stories.

"They fit right in here," Asuka smiled a bit as Johan nodded, looking at Judai.

Jim smiled as he then prepared some coconut drinks. _Things are about to get interesting._

"Ta-da," Hani came in with a flower necklace around his neck as the girls smiled at him.

"Oh, you're so cute, Honey," The Loli's fangirls spoke happily as the boy walked to them.

"Hi ladies, I love these Balinese flowers. We had them flown in," Hani spoke then spotted the tall boy he was accompanied with then grinned.

"Ah! Takashi!" He then jumped on him easily and crawled upwards, then placed another red Balinese flower necklace around Mori's neck, "There. We match~"

The girls then were squealing and sighing dreamily over them, "You're covered in camellias~"

Sho blinked as he watched them, but his staring was caught on by Hani.

"Ah! Sho-chan!" He then jumped off of Mori then skipped to him, placing another set of flower necklaces around the other short boy's neck, "Cute~" Hani chirped as he stared at Sho happily, who was blushing and speechless.

"I'm still thoroughly confused by them," Haruhi noted as Judai was walking passed her.

"I dunno, they make sense to me," Judai shrugged.

"Um Haruhi? Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?" One girl smiled happily.

"I'd like to see that," The other girl nodded in agreement.

"Oh well, no, I..." Haruhi waved her hand then smiled softly, "I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, you know?"

"But we have one ready for you, Haruhi," Tamaki interjected as he showed the gaudy Bali Queen's outfit, "I think you'll like it. You and I are a pair,"

"No thanks," Haruhi said immediately in a dead-panned tone.

Tamaki looked frozen as Judai laughed at him.

"Wow Haruhi, you're really faithful to the different seasons, aren't you?" One of the girls let out a dreamy sigh.

"I think that's great," Another one cutely spoke, "I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party,"

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms," A third girl placed her hands over her blushing cheeks dreamily sighing, "It's so dreamy,"

"You really think so?" Haruhi smiled as she then soften her gaze, "You know, ladies. I think it's so cute when you dream like that,"

This caused three of the girls to blush and sigh happily.

Judai then smiled, "Wow, she really is a natural,"

"Indeed she is," Kyoya murmured beside him all of a sudden, making Judai jump in the air.

"K-Kyoya! That was really scary!" Judai screamed out as he stared up at him.

"I'm sorry," Kyoya chuckled then hummed a bit, "By the way, do you by any chance know how to dance?"

"...Eh?" Judai blinked in surprise.

Meanwhile, a girl stepped next to Haruhi and smiled softly.

"Excuse me," The girl spoke, making Haruhi look up, "I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients,"

The Natural smiled softly and nodded, "Oh, I'm sorry. You must be my next appointment, Miss..." She trailed off as the other girl laughed.

"My name is Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki," She introduced then raised a hand and tilted Haruhi's chin upwards, "You're even cuter than I expected,"

Haruhi looked confused as Judai turned away from Kyoya and watched them.

"I've decided," Kanako spoke in soft declaration, "From now on, you're going to be my new favorite host, Haruhi,"

Tamaki then froze in shock once more, as Johan proceeded to poke him to check if he was okay.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore," Tamaki murmured somewhere in the corner angrily as he was eating up some ramen.

"Hey boss!" Hikaru shouted from the table, "Why don't you stop eating that commoner's roman and come help with the party planning?"

"Does it really bother you that princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru added with a bored look.

"Where's Manjoume?" Johan asked as Edo shrugged.

"Went home I guess," Edo hummed a bit.

The twins were leaning back on the table as Edo was finally there in between them, looking as bored as ever. Asuka and Jim were still cleaning up around them, as Johan was sitting near Mori and Hani was entertaining Sho again with cake. Judai was sitting next to Kyoya, typing away in his laptop as Haruhi stood by them.

"He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while no hasn't she?" Kyoya piped up.

"An illness?" Judai questioned beside Kyoya, glad he was in his normal school uniform now.

"She's got the host hopping disease," Hikaru explained as Kaoru nodded.

"AKA never-the-same-boy-twice disease,"

"Usually, our customers choose a favorite host and see them regularly. However, princess Kanako tends to change her favorites...on a regular basis," Kyoya summarized as he continued typing on his laptop.

"That's annoying, you know that?" Judai pointed at Kyoya's fingers typing away still as he talked.

Hani then moved near Haruhi and Judai as he then interjected, "That's right. 'Cause before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan."

Johan frowned a bit as he folded his arms, "So then, Tamaki's mad because Haruhi swept one of his girl off her feet?"

Tamaki growled then shook his head as he stomped over to them, "Shut up! I couldn't care less!"

"Just like how I did to you back then huh?" Johan smirked a bit as Tamaki gritted his teeth.

"I'm running out of patience! Haruhi! it's time you started dressing like a girl!" The blond pointed angrily at Haruhi, "I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies, when you yourself are a lady! No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!"

"That's true actually," Judai hummed a bit.

"Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes," Hikaru added.

Kaoru then shrugged, "And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell."

"Such an idiotic system," Edo spoke with a bored tone.

Everyone then watched as Tamaki grabbed some sort of treasure chest and started pulling something out.

"That's enough, Haruhi! Now you listen to Daddy," The Host King then pulled out a huge picture frame of Haruhi during middle school and then started to anime cry, "Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!"

Haruhi looked angry and screamed at him, "Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first!"

"Ah! It's Ru-chan in middle school, now this looks familiar," Judai spoke up happily as everyone gathered to look at the photo.

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am. How could this possibly become that?" Hikaru pointed from the middle school picture to the one where Haruhi first appeared in the Host Club.

"The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair," Haruhi explained as she shrugged, running a hand through her hair, "It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair. So I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I look like a dude, you know,"

"That's a shame," Asuka spoke softly then blinked as Tamaki was grabbing Haruhi.

"Girls should never refer to themselves as a dude! Momma!" Tamaki was shaking her then turned to the group, "Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!" He whined out pathetically.

Johan blinked then looked at the others, "I'm sorry, but who's Momma?"

"Based on the club's positions, I believe it would be me," Kyoya sighed.

Judai let out a giggle but stopped as the Shadow King glared at him. _Scary!_

"Daddy wants you to be more like Asuka-chan!" Tamaki whimpered as he then pointed to Asuka, "She's so ladylike and beautiful, just how you're supposed to be Haruhi!"

"Look, I don't see why you're crying about it so much," Haruhi frowned a bit tiredly, "Working as a host, I can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy," She explained as Hikaru stepped next to her.

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party," He asked as Judai then remembered Kyoya's question.

"Do we really need to go and dance?" Judai looked up at Kyoya again.

"As I've told you, you might have to then afterwards resume your job as waiters, and oh," He then smiled at Judai, "You still have to wear the maid's outfit,"

Judai then choked on his breath then looked at him, "You're crazy,"

"Uh... no," Haruhi sweated as she then looked at them nervously, "But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right?I'm not interested in going to events, so if I could be excused..." She trailed off as Tamaki had glittering eyes and smirked at her.

"Definitely not," The blond spoke coolly as he fixed his tie, " A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi,"

"Yikes," Johan whistled a bit as Tamaki continued.

"I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party. Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to an errand boy!"

Haruhi then looked horrified at this revelation.

* * *

**...The Next Day...**

* * *

Tamaki stayed near the window, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Wow, he looked depressed," Asuka spoke with a raised eyebrow as Jim nodded.

"I wonder if he's still upset about Haruhi dancing with Miss Kanako," Jim wondered as he then smiled, placing a hand out to the blond girl, "Speaking of dancing, may I have this one with you?" He asked gently.

Asuka looked at him then blushed, laughing a little, "Why of course kind sir," She played along, giving a curtsy as she then took his head.

Jim bowed his head as he then brought the girl closer and the two then started to dance.

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow," Kanako was speaking softly as she was dancing with a clumsy looking Haruhi, "Good work, Haruhi. Now on the "slow", you should bring your feet together. Remember, The gentleman always leads. And make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with," She instructed with a smile as Haruhi nodded.

Behind them, Hani was holding onto Sho as they were being spun around by Mori, dancing all silly like.

"Got it," Haruhi then yelped as she and Kanako toppled onto the ground, "O-Oh I'm so sorry, Miss Kasugazaki!"

Kanako smiled as she then wrapped her arms around Haruhi's neck and pulled her close a bit, "It's okay, Haruhi."

"U-Um, Ah, can I help you up? Let's try it again," Haruhi then got off of her and helped the lady up.

Judai, meanwhile, was blushing a bit as he was being spun around by Johan, who was laughing harmoniously and smiling happily.

"You're pretty good at this Judai," The European boy complimented as he then pulled Judai to him and dipped the boy down a bit, "You'd make a fine partner,"

Judai looked up at him then bopped Johan's nose with his finger, "You're teasing me aren't you?"

Johan blinked then laughed and pulled his best friend straight up again, "I mean it, really,"

Hikaru and Kaoru watched them then looked to Kyoya, then froze, feeling a dark aura around him. Then quickly turned to their King as he too had a dark aura around him. But it wasn't completely scary like their Shadow King's.

"Why so gloomy, boss?" Both the twins asked.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with," Hikaru decided to say.

"I think you may be right. But he's way too tall to stand in as a woman," Kaoru joked as soon as Edo came beside them.

"At any rate, Fujioka isn't that much of a dancer eh?" The silver haired boy commented as the twins then grinned.

"Oh look, it's our favorite person," Hikaru cheekily pinched Edo's cheek, who slapped his hand away in annoyance.

"Drop dead Hitachiin," Edo growled a bit at the older twin.

Soon, Haruhi and Kanako were taking a break as Johan was bringing in some tea and snacks.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you. I really appreciate it," Haruhi smiled softly.

Kanako laughed a bit friendly like, "Oh, no problem. I heard that you're not seeing any customers today so that you can practice dancing," She then smiled coyly, "I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you,"

Haruhi stared at her as Johan placed the tea cup down in front of Kanako.

"Your tea ma'am," Johan smiled softly as Kanako's eyes brightened.

"Oh, my!" She spoke happily as she picked up the cup, "This is a new tea set, isn't it? It's Ginori,"

Haruhi sweat dropped, confused, "Ginori?"

"It's a brand of the tea cup Haruhi," Johan explained with a grin.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle," Kyoya complimented as he stepped in, "In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets."

Kanako smiled softly as she looked at the tea set, "I see...What a pretty color...Lovely,"

Tamaki's eyes snapped up a bit as Johan did the same.

* * *

**...To be continued...**

**~Please read and review~**


	5. Episode 2, Part 2

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Episode 2: **_

_The Job of a High School Host/The Maid of the Century_

_-Part 2-_

* * *

Johan stared at Kanako with suspicious eyes.

"Wow, You must really be into tableware, huh?" Haruhi commented with a smile as Kanako froze and looked up at them nervously.

"N-not really, I mean no! O-of course, I'm not! W-whatever would give you that idea? Haha..." The young lady laughed as Haruhi and Johan sweat dropped.

Soon, a door opened and a boy peeked in shyly with a smile, "Hello? I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered,"

Johan walked over to him as Kyoya followed. Kanako's eyes were wide as Haruhi observed her.

"Ah, thank you very much," Kyoya spoke as Johan helped the boy with the box, "Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed,"

"Well, that's good to hear," The boy laughed as Johan smiled.

"These are quite the package," The teal haired boy commented as Haruhi joined them.

"So, do you sell tea sets?" She asked curiously.

The boy, though, just laughed, "No, I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?"

Soon, laughter was heard as everyone looked up to Kanako.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny," She spoke as she then turned her head to them, "I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first-class company,"

Haruhi looked confused, "First class company?"

Johan glanced over to the new male and eyes soften at the expression he wore.

"His family's business, the Suzushima trading company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country," Kyoya explained as Haruhi looked amazed.

Johan then turned to look at Kanako then his eyes saddened even more at her expression.

_Are they...?_

"Johan, you okay?" A voice perked up as a touch was felt onto Johan's arm. The young man looked over and saw it was Judai, then smiled softly, signaling to him silently he was fine and just in thought.

"So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china. Dont' you, Suzushima?" Kyoya spoke up as Suzushima snapped out of it and smiled.

"You think? I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you,"

Judai looked at the new male, then at Kanako then back up at Johan for a moment, picking up some feelings in the air.

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Kyoya pointed out randomly as Judai snapped his head to him.

Suzushima looked down then smiled sadly, "Yes, I am," He then turned to the door, "Well, I better go now."

And he left.

Johan turned to Kyoya, "Excuse me," He then went out the door after him.

Judai looked confused as to what's going on then heard Tamaki finally speak softly.

"So, are you enjoying the host club?"

Kanako looked up surprised as she blinked her eyes.

"I get the feeling you and that guy are kinda close." Haruhi added in with curiosity.

Kanako yelped then froze on the spot, stammering nervously.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! We hardly know each other. What makes you say that, Haruhi?" She laughed a bit as she got up and started to the door, "Now, if you'll please excuse me. Take care," And she was gone.

Judai and Haruhi looked at the door in confusion, then looked at each other.

Suddenly, Hani appeared and jumped on Haruhi's back as Sho appeared beside Judai.

"Haru-chan!" The short blond called as he giggled, "Guess what? They do know each other. Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiancé,"

"Eh? Really?" Judai spoke up as his cousin looked surprised.

Asuka and Jim made it in time in the room and looked at Kyoya.

"Did you know about that?" Jim asked suspiciously as Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"How long have you known about this?" Tamaki asked.

"About the two of them being engaged?" Kyoya questioned then hummed a bit," Well, as you know, I conduct general researches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends. It seems their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us. So I disregarded it,"

"I see," Tamaki hummed.

"So cold," Asuka murmured as Edo appeared in with the twins.

Kyoya opened his note book as he then droned out, "Toru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking, but he's reliable.  
If I had to fault him for anything..."

Hikaru appeared on one side of him, "He doesn't have much presence."

"And he's faint-hearted," Kaoru appeared on the other side of Kyoya.

"So in other words," Kyoya snapped his notebook shut with a dead-panned stare, "He's boring,"

Asuka and Haruhi sweatdropped. _I had no idea they were so merciless toward other guys._

"He does seem like a shy little bloke," Jim added in with a hum.

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Hani spoke then down at Mori since the boy was on his shoulders.

Mori nodded, "Yeah,"

"I think Suzushima-san is a nice guy too," Sho spoke up as he smiled.

Tamaki hummed and clapped his hand, "All right, everyone. We'll have to work on our strategy,"

"Which one?" Everyone asked questionably.

"Men (plus Haruhi and Asuka-chan) it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy," Tamaki announced as the twins nodded their heads.

Judai then glanced at the doorway again as he wondered where Johan went.

* * *

**...One Week Later...**

* * *

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran host club would like to bid you welcome~" Tamaki's voice sounded in the grand hall, as many women were around dressed in such graceful and beautiful dresses.

Judai sighed as he was now back into the maid's outfit, the same with Asuka. Jim and Sho were dressed in their waiter uniforms as well. The brunette looked around for Johan, but the male was no where in sight. _That's odd..._Judai thought sadly. He hasn't seen the boy around that much in the week. Apparently Johan had just been into his classes then out, and didn't show up much in the Host Club other than the day they practiced dancing. It worried Judai greatly.

"As always, ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's content," Kyoya announced next as he smiled to the audience, "Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king,"

Tamaki smiled charmingly, "Good luck to you..." He then blew a kiss to them, "My darlings~"

Soon the hall was filled with screams and cheers, making Judai's head spin. Soon, Judai felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Johan already dressed up, smiling down at him.

"Hey Ju, missed me?" The teal haired male greeted cheerfully as Judai blinked.

"Where have you been all this time?" He asked as Johan chuckled.

"I played mediator," He spoke mysteriously as Judai blinked once more in confusion.

"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm," Hikaru and Kaoru voiced out as the two then turned to the twins and Haruhi.

"Well, excuse me, you guys," Haruhi sighed, "Sorry. I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park," She explained.

"Same here," Judai spoke up as Sho appeared beside them as well.

"I went to one with my onii-san when I was smaller," The cyan haired boy piped up.

Kyoya looked a bit put out, "I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not."

Judai shrugged, "Everyone has a different way to party,"

"Well, since you're already here and there's nothing much to do, you might as well get yourself something to eat," Kyoya told Haruhi and the duelist gang, "We've got quite a spread,"

Judai and Haruhi blinked as they looked at each other, "Spread?"

Johan blinked as he then hummed, "Like what exactly? I mean I came here late so I don't know the menu for tonight,"

"Maybe...with fancy tuna?" Haruhi asked shyly.

"And fried shrimp!" Judai spoke excitedly.

Kyoya suddenly broke his pen as Asuka and Jim stepped back from him.

"Oh my," Edo spoke up as he looked at Judai.

Hani gasped, "Fan-"

"-Cy-" The twins looked shocked.

"Tuna?!" Tamaki shouted as he then flipped down to them and pointed to Kyoya, "Get some fancy tuna here right now!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were hugging the life out of Haruhi and Judai, cooing at them with sweet words as Kyoya was dialing on his cellphone murmuring to add deluxe sushi and some friend shrimp too. Haruhi looked uncomfortable as Judai was blushing a little at the touching.

Soon the dancing began, every Host was dancing with a lady. Haruhi was mostly just leaning against the wall watching everyone. She turned her head to spot Judai once again shyly dancing with a confidant Johan, the two looked graceful together. Sho was busily surrounded by girls fawning over his cuteness. Asuka and Jim were dancing as well together, also looking like a perfect fit. Haruhi looked over at Judai and Johan again, smiling a bit. _Wow, those two sure are close. _She thought, not seeing two girls behind her, wanting to dance with her. But suddenly, a voice spoke softly.

"Hello, Haruhi," Haruhi looked up to see it was Kanako, "I've been looking all over for you. Do you think maybe I could have the next dance?"

"Yeah. Of course you can," She said, holding her hand out to her, again not noticing crying girls at the side watching them.

Kanako accepted her hand as the two were walking on the dance floor.

"Kasuga-chan is here," Hani announced to Tamaki quietly.

"All right, men," Tamaki nodded, "Then let us commence with our operation,"

"Roger," Hani and Mori excused themselves from their partners and rushed quickly to Haruhi, grabbing her and disappeared.

"W-what?" Kanako looked at the spot Haruhi used to me and blinked, "Kidnapped?"

Johan moved from Judai's side for a moment and went to her side, placing his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?" And he didn't wait for her answer as he swept her off her feet and danced with her.

Judai pouted a bit then hummed, but then felt someone next to him. A hand was out to him and brown eyes widened in surprise as it was Kyoya.

"May I have this dance, dear maid?" Kyoya offered teasingly with a smile.

Judai blushed a little then sighed as he then placed a hand onto Kyoya's, "You're having fun with me being a maid aren't you?"

Kyoya chuckled as he then pulled him close and onto the dance floor, "Maybe, who knows?"

* * *

The door slammed open as Mori was carrying Haruhi in, Hani and Sho following behind them. Somehow, Judai and Kyoya ended up there too along with the twins.

"There she is," Kaoru tapped his foot impatiently.

Haruhi sighed as she was placed down, "You didn't have to be so forceful,"

Hikaru then hummed, "Never mind that, go get changed,"

As Haruhi was given her clothes, she walked in the changing room.

"A little accident towards the end of night would be quite thrilling," Kyoya spoke up as he looked at his watch, "And remember, Haruhi, there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall,"

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay?" Hani added as he smiled happily.

Hikaru and Kaoru was fixing Haruhi's makeup once she came out with her attire, "We know this is the boss's strategy, but it's kind of unsettling,"

Soon the door slammed open once more as Tamaki stepped in, "Gentlemen! Here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for-"

Tamaki was frozen in shock, blushing, as Haruhi stood up wearing a beautiful pink dress and her long flowing brown hair past her bare shoulders.

"So, what do you think?" The twins asked happily, proud of their work.

Hani smiled big, "Wow, you look so cute!"

Haruhi then started walking like a slow robot, looking quite uncomfortable and irritated, "My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes,"

Judai smiled happily, "You do look pretty Ru-chan," The brunette complimented but blinked as Kyoya handed him a bag, "Huh?"

"Quick, change into this," Kyoya spoke up then smiled coyly, "Unless you love being a maid now?"

Judai felt an angry mark pop up on his head, snatching the bag from the evil man and stepped into the changing area. Soon he had stepped out and was wearing a fancy male suit, glad to be dressing like a boy again.

"Good luck Haruhi~" The twins cheered in a chorus as they chuckled.

"I can't believe it. She's so pretty," Tamaki cooed with a happy smile and blush.

As Haruhi left, the Hosts decided to head back to the Ballroom, as Johan was already leading Kanako out of the room hand in hand. Judai's eyes widened as he watched the two, something inside him feeling...strange. _What is this feeling? _Judai thought, but was interrupted by Tamaki appearing by his side.

"Don't worry. Johan-kun is a part of the plan too," The blond spoke with a calm smile as Judai looked up at him in confusion.

Tamaki then gestured for the boy to follow him as Judai nodded and walked with him down the hallway. Soon they stayed nearby to see Johan talking with Kanako. Apparently she did have feelings for Suzushima and confided to Johan since he and Suzushima were close acquaintances.

"It's pointless. It doesn't matter how hard I try. He never notices me. And now he's decided to study abroad without... without even telling me," Kanako cried softly as Johan placed an arm around her and whispered something in her ear.

Judai's eyes looked in wonder at Johan being kind to her, and Tamaki observed him in the corner of his eye. Johan then opened the door for her but then both of them paused, as Kanako said something shakily and ran off, Suzushima running after her. Johan's eyes soften with a smile as Haruhi stood beside him.

"I think we just made matters worse," Haruhi spoke with a sigh as Johan chuckled.

"But then again, he ran after her," Johan shrugged as Tamaki and Judai stepped up to them and the teal haired boy looked surprised, "Judai?"

Judai then smiled softly, "I didn't think...you'd help the two of them get together. Was that what you been doing all this time? Helping them?"

"Little by little," Johan spoke with a grin, "I had a little help," He glanced at Tamaki knowingly.

* * *

Soon the Host Club made it back to the balcony of the Ballroom, seeing the couple they had helped set up under the spotlight down in the courtyard.

"Ladies and gentlemen,"

The doors opened as the guests stepped out and watched Kanako and Suzushima with smiles, the Hosts and the rest of the gang standing there as well.

"It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities," Tamaki announced as he then placed his hand out and gestured to the couple, "The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple,"

Kanako looked shocked, but even more so as Suzushima placed his hand out to her, "Princess Kasuga, may I have this dance?"

She looked at him with surprise but then smiled lovingly and nodded, taking his hand, "Yes..."

Everyone watched in awe as the couple danced and confessed their love for each other, and how Kanako would end her host hopping days.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki yelled in pride and happiness as Judai smiled.

"I'm so glad..." He chirped up as Johan smiled softly at him.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball," Hikaru told in the microphone as he grinned, his brother by his side

"Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki," Kaoru announced next as everyone clapped.

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king..."

Hikaru announced as Tamaki was preparing himself and Kaoru grinned innocently.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki,"

Tamaki fell to the ground comically as Johan looked at them in confusion.

The twins just shrugged at him, "Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make even more thrilling for everyone,"

Kanako looked unsure, but she then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at her fiancé.

"It's just on the cheek, right?," Suzushima said with a weak smile, "You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from host-hopping,"

Haruhi frowned, "There's no way I can kiss her,"

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third," Kyoya told her as Haruhi froze then sighed.

"Well, it is just a peck on the cheek," She murmured then started walking down to Kanako.

Hani blinked then asked innocently, "Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?"

Tamaki unfroze then yelped out "W-What?!"

Judai blinked as he watched Tamaki running down after Haruhi, who was preparing to kiss Kanako's cheek.

"Wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted but he then slipped on a banana peel, pushing Haruhi to kiss Kanako on the lips instead.

Everyone looked shocked, but clapping ensued, except for Tamaki (who fell in shock) and Suzushima (who was sort of in shock too). Judai laughed a little as Johan shook his head. _Silly Tamaki. _Kanako and Haruhi jumped back from each other, blushing brightly as Suzushima was trying to calm his fiancé down. Haruhi glanced up at Judai, who just gave her a thumbs up and a wink.

"And now to announce the surprise award for the maid of the century!" Hikaru and Kaoru announced once more as Judai was blushing, the spotlight on him now, "Presenting the Host Club's-"

Judai squeaked out as a sudden curtain was around him, and then pulled down as the boy was in the maid's outfit once more.

"-None other than our lovely Judai Yuki-chan~" The twins grinned cheekily as the girls squealed in delight at the cuteness.

Johan tilted his head as he watched Judai trying to hide away from the stares and giggling, then smiled a little. He walked to Judai and then leaned his head down and placed a kiss on his cheek. Everyone was silent for a moment, but this caused many girls to scream out and happily clap at the performance. Judai blushed then looked up at Johan, who was grinning down at him.

"Well the winner does receive a kiss for a prize ne? And since Tamaki is out cold, I thought I'd take his place to give it to you," Johan winked and gave a peace sign.

Edo smirked a bit as he folded his arms, watching the two then glancing at a silent Kyoya.

He then turned his head to the side and murmured with a chuckle, "Well now, things just got interesting indeed,"

* * *

**_Next Episode: Beware of the Physical Exams/Enter The Doctor Prince_**

**_~Please Read and Review~_**


	6. Episode 3, Part 1

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The doors opened, and suddenly the wind blew gently in the air, and soon appeared...the Host club in the attire of kimonos and waiters outfits.

"Welcome ladies," The Hosts spoke softly, as many girls stepped in.

Johan smiled as he watched the girls, greeting them kindly as they passed him. He then looked around seeing Jim entertaining one table's orders and Sho was happily giving some cake to another table. Asuka and Judai were talking with each other, both on their break. The teal haired male then glanced over to see Tamaki busy with his girls, then looked at the twins. He didn't know why Edo was with them, but he sure looked bored. _I don't understand why he still comes here then, _Johan sighed as he rubbed his head. He then perked up as he then saw Judai was walking backwards, laughing at Asuka when suddenly he accidentally bumped into Kaoru, the tea spilled onto Kaoru's hand.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru rushed to his twin's side as Judai looked shocked.

"Oh my gosh, a-are you okay? I'm so sorry," The brunette apologized but then blinked as he watched Hikaru take Kaoru's hand and kissed at Karou's finger.

"Honestly, Kaoru," Hikaru sighed dramatically as he then closed his eyes, "You have to be more careful. From now on, keep your eyes on me, okay?"

"Yes, Hikaru," Kaoru whispered softly, as the girls squealed in delight.

Johan sighed as he ignored the squealing girls as Judai then blinked once more in confusion.

"I...uh..." Judai murmured but then made a face as Johan petted his head.

"Just go with the flow Ju. It's part of their act," He explained as the two girls then looked at them and started giggling again and chatting with each other.

"You are absolutely right, mademoiselle," Kyoya spoke gently and stepped to them, making Judai look at him too, "All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again..."

Judai's cheeks turned pink for a moment, making Johan frown a little.

"And that's why I've compiled this picture book that contains photo that capture the beauty of each passing day,"

Johan chuckled. _Typical Kyoya_

Judai then frowned, the moment gone.

"Incidentally, I've prepared similar books of the other hosts as well. Along with our special waiters as well," Kyoya smiled, "And if you ladies are interested in collecting all of them, I'll discount the full set for you,"

"I'll take them!" One girl spoke, pulling her money out.

"Me too please!" The other girl also offered her money.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed as they appeared on each side of Judai, "Well, now we know how the club makes extra money,"

"But I have to wonder," Hikaru hummed a bit as Kaoru pouted.

"When did he take pictures of us?" He asked as Johan stole one copy of the magazine from Kyoya and looked through them.

"Oh wow, he does have pictures of us, even at Duel Academia," Johan murmured as Judai peeked over to him.

"Hey! This is the time during the Spirit Day festival!" Judai pointed at a picture of him in the strange Duel Monster suit in a card game with Dark Magician Girl.

"Eh? How did Kyoya-san get those pictures?" Asuka popped beside them, looking at the photos.

"Ootori-san is one creepy yet scary guy," Sho spoke in a whisper but then blushed as he witnessed some pictures of Johan shirtless and Jim as well.

Asuka stared then took the magazine from them and rolled it up, throwing it away, "T-this is all trash,"

Johan hummed and smirked at her, "Embarrassed Asuka-chan?"

The blond scoffed, "I just find this to be cheap and dirty is all,"

"Haruhi, how are you doing?" Tamaki voiced out, looking at the brunette female, "Are you having a good time?"

Haruhi looked over at him, "Tamaki senpai,"

Tamaki sighed dreamily as he then dramatically looked at the distance, "The flower-viewing reception is going over quite even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring,"

Haruhi sweat dropped a bit "Oh wow senpai, you're blooming in more ways than one,"

Judai stepped beside his cousin, blinking a bit, "What's going on?"

"You don't wanna know," Haruhi murmured as Tamaki faced them.

"You noticed~!" He then smiled with another dramatic sigh, "Yes, today, my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom...I bet you'll fall for me soon,"

"Ah, many girls would," Judai spoke positively as Haruhi sighed tiredly.

"So, Haruhi, Judai," The twins came over and surrounded Haruhi and Judai, "Have you decided your elective courses for this term?"

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru spoke from Judai's side, poking his cheek.

Haruhi frowned a little as Hikaru looked at her from her side, "I don't know,"

"I really want to take some dueling classes that they've opened up for us," Judai suggested with a smile.

"I think the four of us should take it together," Hikaru hummed a bit then grinned, "It makes perfect sense,"

"We are in the same class," The twins chorused together as they glanced over at Tamaki evilly.

"Along with Asuka too," Judai piped up, not knowing of the twins' playful teasing.

Tamaki froze then fell into despair near a cherry blossom tree, as Johan was leaning against it coolly, watching him with an amused chuckle. Kyoya just stayed silent as he kept writing on his notebook.

"Say, _Mommy_ _dear_?" The blond called out with a pout.

Kyoya hummed as he continued writing on his notebook, "What is it now, _Daddy?_"

Johan snorted a bit.

Tamaki sighed as he turned serious, "I have a new theory. I mean, it's just my hypothesis. But it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I get to here at the club. This gives them a chance to get close to her, and if that happens..."

Johan slapped his forehead as Kyoya sighed.

"Tamaki, you just now realize that?" Soon the glass eyed man pulled out a chart as Tamaki started spazzing out, "According to my research, in a single day, the twin spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi. Meanwhile, your contact with her is limited to a couple of hours of club activities. In other words, your involvement in Haruhi's life each day amounts to no more than a mere 3%. I'm so very sorry,"

_That didn't sound sympathetic at all, _Johan thought with a sarcastic expression as Tamaki started crying and covering his ears.

"Listen, Haruhi!" Tamaki suddenly grabbed Haruhi and stared down at her, "I want you and Judai to stop hanging out with shady twins from now on,"

"Who you calling shady?" Hikaru argued in offense as he hugged Judai close to him.

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss," Kaoru also spoke out as he too was holding Judai, who was just standing there innocently confused.

Johan sighed and pulled the boy from the twins' arms.

Tamaki gasped and stepped back, "Yes, that's it...All right then!" He announced as he then looked determined, "We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer,"

Judai blinked as Sho, Asuka and Jim walked to them.

"All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be, for you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life!" Tamaki cried out as Asuka looked peeved.

"I don't count as a girlfriend?" She asked with an angry mark on her head, but she was sadly ignored.

"Who are you calling daddy?" Haruhi asked with annoyance.

Judai smiled and chirped "Daddy!"

Johan sighed and patted Judai's head, "Don't encourage him,"

"So, do it!" Tamaki demanded, "Change back now! Change right now!"

"You don't have to rush things. She's going to be found out soon enough," Hikaru hummed as he looked at Tamaki still shaking Haruhi.

Kaoru agreed, "Physical exams are the day after tomorrow,"

Haruhi blinked as she looked at the twins, "Physical exams?"

Everyone froze as they all looked at her.

Kyoya hummed, "That's right. I forgot all about it,"

"Does that mean we have to go through it too?" Sho asked as Johan shrugged.

"Then that means there's no doubt," Haruhi tilted her head in thought, "They're gonna know I'm really a girl..."

Everyone then looked shocked and panicked...well, mostly Tamaki and the twins.

* * *

_**Episode 3**_

_Beware of the Physical Exams/Enter The Doctor Prince_

_-Part 1-_

* * *

"He must be having a great daydream," Hani said as everyone was back in the Host Club room, watching Tamaki daydreaming happily.

Hikaru made a face, "He's kind of creeping me out,"

Tamaki snapped out of his dream and chuckled, "Envious, Hikaru? This is all part of my strategy," He then placed a finger under his chin, "While you've wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade. This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters. So that means we are love interests,"

"It feels more like a crossover than anything," Johan murmured a bit with a frown.

"Anime?" Judai asked in confusion.

Hikaru and Kaoru frowned, "Yeah, then what are we?"

"You boys..." He pointed at them with a smirk, "Are the homosexual supporting cast. Except for Asuka-chan and Jim-san, they are obviously the second romantic couple under me and Haruhi,"

Jim and Asuka blushed as they looked away from each other. Judai looked up at Johan in confusion as Johan sighed, and Sho looked horrified. Tamaki was soon drawing a line on the floor between himself and them.

"So, please make sure that you don't step across this line," Tamaki grinned.

"But-but-but I-I'm not gay!" Sho shouted, clearly upset.

Edo was walking into the room, but he then stepped out, seeing that he didn't want to be involved. _I better go back to the __Middle School Building._

"Even if I was, I ain't no supporting cast damn it," Johan argued with a huff, folding his arms.

"Hey listen, boss," Hikaru interjected with a frown.

"I don't think you get it," Kaoru also spoke up with a sigh.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club any more," Hani finally made the point, watching how Tamaki turned white as a sheet and froze.

"But," Hani smiled as he then giggled, "If Haru-chan started wearing girls' clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now,"

"She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, right?" Hikaru questioned, ignoring how horrified Tamaki was, "She must've been pretty popular with all the boys,"

"Yeah, according to my investigative report, someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month," Kyoya added in as Judai looked over at him.

"So Ru-chan was popular even then. I remember all of the boys in the neighborhood also coming to the house and trying to get her to play with them," Judai added, without knowing he was making things even worse.

"Oh, I see," Kaoru smirked, "So the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her,"

"But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long," Hikaru gave an evil smile as Tamaki twitched.

"No...No way..." Tamaki whimpered as tears filled his eyes.

Haruhi soon arrived in the room, panting a bit, "Hey guys, sorry I'm so late,"

Tamaki wasted no time and pulled her in, grabbing her shoulders, "Don't you worry, Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess!"

The bookworm blinked then slowly spoke, "Sure..."

"You know what," Hikaru looked at his brother, "I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her,"

Kaoru nodded in agreement, "Then that settles it,"

Tamaki then stood up and passionately spoke up, "Listen up, squad members! At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in formation A. And then wait for your orders!"

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded and saluted to him, "Yes, sir!"

Johan sweat dropped, "What is this? Mission Impossible?"

Haruhi looked confused for a moment then hummed a bit, "I've got it...You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl, I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt,"

The Host looked at her in worry.

She then turned her back to them as she then murmured to herself, "My balance is 5,333,332 yen..."

"That would mean there would be no more use for us to be here huh?" Judai looked up at Johan as the other male nodded.

"Yup," Johan nodded his head.

"Well, guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back," Haruhi smiled then started to laugh.

Hikaru and Kaoru panicked and looked at Tamaki in worry, "Do something! The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation!"

Tamaki growled and looked peeved, "Why do we get stuck with such a difficult heroine?..." He then pointed at her angrily, "Are you saying that you hate being a host?! That you hate this club?!"

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes," Haruhi answered bluntly as Tamaki looked shocked, "I mean you guys aren't bad. But if it gets out that I'm a girl, there's nothing I can do, you know?"

She kept on laughing as Asuka asked if she was alright with this.

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other," Hikaru huffed in annoyance.

Kaoru sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Well before we do anything else, we have to find a way to motivate her..."

Mori placed a finger under his chin then murmured one word.

"...Fancy tuna..."

Haruhi froze as everyone else looked at her at this revelation.

"Oh that's right," Tamaki grinned a bit spookily, "You didn't get the chance to eat any during last episode's party,_** did you**_?"

Hikaru snickered as he whispered to Kaoru, "Did you hear that? She's never eaten fancy tuna before. Isn't that awful?"

Kaoru also snickered then whispered back, "Wow, talk about a difficult childhood~"

"If only Haru-chan could stay in the host club, she'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants," Hani spoke up as he held his stuffed bunny.

Haruhi felt eyes on her from the host club and started laughing nervously, "W-what are you talking about? Don't be silly. Just because I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton that I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna..."

She then looked at the soft smiling faces from the gang and then at the grinning from the Host club, making Haruhi sigh in defeat.

"Am I really gonna get to try it?" She asked as Tamaki, Hani, Kaoru and Hikaru placed their thumbs up.

"IS fancy tuna that big of a deal?" Judai spoke with a pout as Kyoya appeared beside him.

"And also a lot of supply of fried shrimp after work," He persuaded as Judai froze and then looked up at him with big eyes.

"N-No joke?"

Kyoya smirked as Judai sighed in defeat.

"Well, guess we're still stuck with this job," Asuka said with a sigh as Sho looked around.

"Ara? Edo isn't here today?" He asked as Johan rolled his eyes.

"I haven't seen Manjoume in a while either,"

"I wonder where those two are these days..." Jim wondered as well as the three of them looked up at the ceiling with thoughtful expressions.

* * *

_**...The Next Morning...**_

* * *

/_"We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students, please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building"_/

The announcement rang as everyone was walking to where they were supposed to go. Walking in a group were the Hitachiin twins, Haruhi, Judai and Asuka. Being in their first year A, they decided to go together.

"So, what's the deal with this formation A thing you guys were talking about?" Haruhi asked as the twins looked at her, "What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran, anyway?"

"It's no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school," Hikaru shrugged boredly.

"Yeah, why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" His younger brother asked snootily as Asuka huffed.

Haruhi looked thoughtful, "You're right. I didn't think about it that way,"

Judai looked a little nervous. Asuka looked at him then placed a hand onto his, giving him a reassuring look. Judai looked up at her then smiled weakly, their eyes silently communicating with each other. Honestly, Judai never really liked being around clinics, even in Duel Academia. It was suffocating to be in and pretty much boring. And then...when examined. It was sort of nerve wrecking.

As soon as the doors opened to them, a line on each side of Doctors and Nurses bowed politely and greeted the students.

"Welcome, students~"

Haruhi yelped and jumped back, "W-what is all this?!"

Hikaru then started walking in with an eye roll, "Just another physical exam,"

"The usual," Kaoru added as Asuka followed, not phased by this.

"The usual?" Judai and Haruhi echoed in confusion.

Soon a nurse came up to the twins, "Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers, please follow me this way to have your height measured,"

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, "Sure thing,"

"Tenjoin-san, please follow me to your station for height and weight measurements," A nurse came to her as Asuka nodded and followed her.

"Fujioka-san, I'm your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon," A nurse came to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at Judai in worry, but then turned to the nurse and nodded, "Okay,"

"Please, come this way," The nurse gestured Haruhi to follow, leaving Judai alone in the crowd.

Judai felt his heart race as his mind was starting to panic. But suddenly he felt a hand over his head and looked up to see Johan...dressed in a Doctor's outfit.

"Hello Yuki-san, I am your doctor for the day," Johan grinned as he then winked, "Time to check the basic,"

"Johan, why are you dressed like that?" Judai whispered as Johan rubbed the back of his own head.

"Well I'm certified anyways, and Kyoya asked me, Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai to dress up this way," He then pointed to the poorly disguised Hani and Mori in doctor's outfits, watching Haruhi.

Judai sweat dropped a bit then looked at Kyoya approaching them.

"I've got those two for backup just in case something happens," Kyoya explained then looked at Johan, "And Andersen-san insisted on joining in the _fun,"_

Johan laughed and nodded, then whispered into Judai's ear, "Plus, I know about ah...ya know..." Johan looked at him with serious concern as Judai's eyes soften.

"But why are they in doctor disguises?" Judai asked curiously, deciding to change the subject.

"They're just helping to set the mood," Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "The disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission,"

"I told you this ain't Mission Impossible," Johan made a face then sighed.

The three of them watched one student with their doctor and nurses, and Haruhi managed to join them.

"Don't you think it's weird that these doctors are all so jovial and nice?" She asked with a frown.

"I was thinking the same thing," Judai nodded.

"They're chosen by the school's chairman," Kyoya started to explain, "This may be a school, but it's also a business. Therefore, he wants to keep students happy. After all, most of the students that attend Ouran academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home. So, this is just a formality,"

"So this isn't much of a real physical exam huh?" Johan asked as Judai was thinking silently.

"Not necessarily," Kyoya shrugged as Haruhi walked away murmuring.

Suddenly Judai yelped as he was bumped into, falling into Kyoya's arms by accident.

"Careful," Kyoya murmured down to the brunette as the man in a lab coat looked back at them.

"O-Oh I'm terribly sorry,"

"No problem..." Kyoya spoke slowly as the doctor walked away, still holding Judai up, "...Huh..."

"Um, Sempai?" Judai finally spoke as he looked up at him, "Can you...release me now?"

Kyoya looked at him again then released him slowly, "Sure..."

* * *

"Hitachiin brothers, would you please come with me?" A nurse spoke professionally, "We're ready to do your chest measurements. You can use the area behind this curtain to undress,"

Judai and Johan sweat dropped as they watched the girls surrounding nearby, blushing and waiting in anticipation.

Hikaru smirked as he started unbuttoning his shirt, "Doesn't matter to me,"

"We're not shy," Kaoru smiled and soon the twins were shirtless together, "Who needs a curtain?"

Soon screaming and the 'kyaa'-ing ensued, making Johan and Judai cover their ears.

"See, Haruhi. A rather impressive turnout today," Kyoya smiled happily as he faced the freaked out girl, "Physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies,"

Haruhi sighed, "What's wrong with the girls at this school?"

"Frankly, I'm not impressed," Asuka was peeking her head out as she frowned, Haruhi waving at her.

"You're different Asuka-san,"

Hikaru held onto Kaoru's hand as he looked at him adoringly, "I won't allow it! It's just not fair...I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru~"

Kaoru chuckled fondly as he blushed, "What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body..."

More girlish cries and cheers were heard as Johan pursed his lips and Judai giggled at the twins' antics. Soon Hani and Mori took this as a distraction and grabbed Haruhi, pushing her behind a curtain. Judai blinked as he looked around.

"Eh? Where did Haruhi go?" He asked as Johan then hummed a bit.

* * *

**_...To Be Continued..._**

**_~Please read and review~_**


	7. Episode 3, Part 2

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Episode 3**_

_Beware of the Physical Exams/Enter The Doctor Prince_

_-Part 2-_

* * *

"Might as well leave since this isn't a real physical exam, so you have nothing to worry about Judai," The teal haired male suggested as Judai hummed.

"I guess you're right," He agreed then looked around.

More screaming girls were heard as the two then turned to see Jim was shirtless, being examined by a nurse.

"Oh wow! Jim-san is so buff~"

"Strong and so cool~"

"So dreamy~"

"I want to touch him~"

The girls cooed as Jim was looking sheepish, rubbing the back of his head a bit in shyness.

"Asuka-chan would surely skin the girls alive if she sees this," Johan spoke with a bored look as Judai looked worried.

What they didn't know, was Asuka did see it and she had the most dangerous look to her.

"Fujioka-san, are you ready to be measured now?" The nurse spoke as Johan and Judai turned to see Haruhi.

Everyone waited in anticipation once more, hearts beating face.

Judai looked up at Johan in worry, "What's gonna happen now?"

"I'm sure Tamaki has a great plan," Johan nodded as he then faced the closed curtain again.

And everyone waited.

Just then...

"Yes," A voice spoke as the curtain was pulled and showed a taller looking Haruhi, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka..."

Everyone was silent as Johan slapped his forehead and Judai tilted his head with a confused face.

_What an idiot! _Johan thought angrily.

And then...the girls started whispering.

"Wait, that's Tamaki,"

"There's no denying it. That's definitely Tamaki,"

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?"

"What's going on? Is he trying to be funny?"

"So, Tamaki is dressing up as Haruhi...why?" Judai asked as Johan stifled a laugh, and the twins laughed the loudest.

"Ahahaha! I-I can't believe he actually did it!" Hikaru laughed as Kaoru was holding his stomach.

"Hahaha! They recognized him! I told you they'd see through it!"

Tamaki looked shocked then growled, throwing the brown haired wig down to the ground and went to strangle one of them, "You jerks! You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me!"

Hikaru choked a bit, but was still grinning, "It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast!"

The laughter continued as Tamaki was crying and screaming as Haruhi was looking angry.

Sho was finally done with his examination then blinked, standing next to Johan, "Ara? What's going on?" He asked as Johan patted his head.

"Don't ask," The taller bluenette assured his short friend as Kyoya was telling Haruhi that he arranged a private doctor for her in the Special Boy's Clinic.

"It turns out the doctors here today are all on staff at one of Kyoya-sempai's family's hospitals," Hikaru explained as he shrugged.

"Would've been nice if he had said something to us earlier," Kaoru pouted as Kyoya smirked.

"I had to get my revenge too," He replied as he smiled too sweetly, "I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm a supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise,"

Judai tilted his head at him, as Johan laughed a bit.

"Well then, we better be off too," Johan hummed as Kyoya looked at him questionably.

"And where are you two going?" He asked as Johan took Judai's hand.

"Well for a checkup of course. Bye-bye," Johan waved innocently and then strode away with a confused Judai.

* * *

"I'm telling the truth!" A girl suddenly shouted as everyone looked over at her.

Johan and Judai never came back as Asuka and Jim were done with their examinations.

"What's going?" Asuka asked as Sho was standing with the Host Club.

"One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulder!" The girl explained shakily as she was crying, "He was trying to make a pass at me, I've never been so terrified!"

"Wow, how scary!" Some of the girls whispered, "Do you think it was a pervert?"

Kyoya hummed and fixed his glasses, "I had a feeling this might happen,"

"What do you mean?" Both Sho and Hani asked.

"A bit earlier today, I saw a strange man wearing a white lab coat, but clearly not one of our hospital's doctors. And I thought he was a little odd," Kyoya explained as he then looked around a bit.

Hikaru and Kaoru frowned, "Shouldn't you have said something sooner?"

Kyoya shrugged, "Oh well, it's no big deal. I'm sure the security guard will catch him,"

"Tell me, Miss," One of the Doctors spoke up, "Did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?"

"Yes, sir, he ran off to the special boys' clinic..." The girl whimpered.

Asuka gasped a bit as the boys looked frightened.

"Haruhi!"

* * *

"So why did we leave the room?" Judai asked as Johan turned his head to him.

"I told you, to examine you of course," He was explaining it as if he was talking to a small child.

"Yeah I know but," Judai sighed, "I'm fine really. Don't be a Ayukawa,"

"I can't help but worry," Johan spoke softly as he stopped then turned to him, "I'm still remembering the Dark World...and all the pain and hurt you went through there and before that," He squeezed Judai's hand.

The brunette's eyes soften as he squeezed back, "Johan..."

"Sometimes I feel like it's my fault you went through all that,"

"That's not true," Judai denied as he shook his head, making Johan look at him in surprise, "Don't be stupid. If anything, it's no one's fault at all,"

"Not even Yubel's?" Johan whispered as Judai froze.

The brunette could feel her spirit near him as he then sighed, "Not even hers..."

Johan sighed, but then arrived near their destination. He knocked on the door as he and Judai walked into the special boys' clinic.

"Excuse me, may we use this room as well? I am Doctor Andersen here to be examining Judai Yuki," Johan explained as he stepped in, Judai in tow.

"Of course," The doctor nodded, "Please use the other curtain. One boy is occupying the other one," She explained and Johan nodded, pulling Judai in, but stopped.

Johan raised a brow as a Doctor was entering the curtain softly and heard Haruhi's voice and...

The teal haired male then frowned and peeked in, eyes widening as the man was covering Haruhi's mouth and moving closer. Judai saw this as well and then gasped out.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi looked over at them as the man turned and made a grab for Judai.

"No-waitplease-!" The man whispered frantically as Johan was about to make a move but was beaten to it by Tamaki kicking the Doctor to the wall.

Judai was in shock as he was about to fall back, but was caught into strong arms. Judai then glanced up to see Kyoya, looking at the Doctor with deadly dark eyes.

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared scarily, "One...Good looks that attract the public eye,"

"Two..." Kyoya spoke up, holding Judai to him tightly, "More wealth than you could imagine..."

"Three," Mori spoke up darkly, "Chivalry that would never be able to overlook..."

"...the hideous wickedness of this world," Hani spoke in a serious tone for the first time.

Tamaki stepped up as he placed his shirt over Haruhi's head "That's what makes up the Ouran host club..."

Soon all of them except Judai, Haruhi, Johan and Kyoya shouted, "We're here! Watch out!"

Asuka, Jim and Sho made it in as they looked at the scene before them, Edo walking in casually.

The doctor shivered then cried out in panic, "Please don't hurt me! Spare me my life!"

Everyone blinked then looked at each other confused.

* * *

"I'm a doctor," The man stared as everyone was gathered around, "I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu,"

Hikaru made a face, "Did he say his name is Yabu?"

Kaoru hummed, "That's crazy. What a terrible name for a doctor,"

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged at each other, "Unless you're a quack,"

Yabu sighed, "I-I know. I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here,"

Asuka looked sadly at him as did Sho.

Haruhi then frowned, "I don't mean to pry or anything but...why did your wife and daughter leave you?"

"Well, you see..."

As Yabu was telling his life story, Judai looked up at Kyoya, who still didn't let him go for some reason.

"And that was it," Yabu finished as he sighed sadly, "They left me forever. I know I'm terrible at managing our money. And I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt. But I wanted to see my daughter one more time, so I came here. After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets, I finally made it to your school. Once I entered, I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students..."

Tamaki was crying his eyes as was Judai, as the rest of them look weirded.

"Duh," Johan stuck his tongue out as the twins nodded.

"Well of course. You're wearing a lab coat. Anyone would mistake you,"

"And then it happened," Yabu groaned as he then cried, "When I tried to ask her about my daughter, the girl started screaming and before I knew it, there were all kinds of people chasing me!"

"That's s tragic!" Tamaki knelt down to the doctor, crying his eyes out.

Kyoya hummed a bit, letting Judai go for a moment and looked at the doctor, "Doctor Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ourin public high school?" He asked.

Yabu looked up and blinked his eyes, "Y-Yeah, that's right,"

Kyoya sighed, "I figured out that might be the case. This is Ouran academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here..."

Everyone looked at the shocked doctor with blank faces.

"Man, that's pretty sad," Hikaru shook his head, "You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?"

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt," Kaoru added cruelly.

Hani smiled up at Kyoya, "Wow, Kyo-chan, I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school,"

"Well, there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran academy," Kyoya explained as Haruhi gave him a look.

"But Haruhi-" Judai started but his mouth was covered by Kyoya.

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public school in this area?" Tamaki spoke softly as Kyoya looked at him in surprise, "I'd like to help this man find his daughter,"

Kyoya then smiled, something that surprised Judai, as the young man released Judai and walked off, "Whatever you say,"

Haruhi stared at Tamaki in surprise as well as Johan looked at Judai who was staring at Kyoya leaving the room, then smiled weakly to himself.

* * *

Everyone was soon standing near the window as they were waving at Doctor Yabu smiling at them and leaving the area.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked with a frown.

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll wanna speak to him," Kaoru reasoned.

Tamaki shook his head then whispered softly, "Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself..."

Haruhi stared at Tamaki in wonder as she then looked down and smiled, "I'm sorry about this, you guys, but could you please leave?"

The blond King then gasped as he then looked at her with a whine, "Haruhi, are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club, are you?!"

Haruhi smiled then laughed, "Don't be stupid, senpai. I've just gotta finish my physical exam, as a male student, of course..."

Tamaki looked at her in surprise as everyone else was smiling.

"Uh, but let me explain," Haruhi waved her hands up as she blushed a bit, "I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food. I'm doing it to pay back my debt," She smiled warmly at them.

Tamaki smiled brightly and reached to glomp her happily, "You're so cute, Haruhi! I can see right through you~! I know you're just after that fancy tuna. But it's so cute that you're pretending..." He murmured happily as Haruhi was struggling against him.

"Cut it out, senpai! Hey, don't touch me there!"

Judai gasped at this as the twins then both shouted, "Red card!"

Hikaru then grinned a bit, "Looks like Tamaki-sempai..."

"...is the real pervert!" Kaoru accused with a pointed finger.

"Who cares?! Would you guys just get out of here?!" Haruhi shouted as Asuka proceeded to kick the boys out of there.

As they were waiting outside, Johan glanced at Kyoya then chuckled a bit. Kyoya looked at him with a curious eyebrow quirked up.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked as Johan smirked a bit.

"You like Judai don't you?" Johan accused quietly for only them to hear, as Kyoya's eyes narrowed, but then smiled.

"I don't know what you mean,"

"Bullcrap," Johan shrugged his shoulders, raising his hands up, "I've seen the signs, the looks and the moves..."

Kyoya's smile faded as he stared at him blankly, "You're delusional,"

"If that's the case," Johan murmured a bit then grinned evilly, "I guess Judai's mine then?"

Lightning shot through their eyes and at each other as they had a glare off.

Edo watched them with disinterest, being the only one that noticed them. He then sighed as he then kicked off from the wall he was leaning on and walked away, ignoring how Tamaki was trying to prove he wasn't a pervert and how the twins were teasing him.

Sho was also about to walk away, until he was stopped by Hani.

"Hey, wanna come over to my house and eat some cake?" The short blond asked happily as Sho blinked.

"Ah, I-I dunno," The bluenette hummed shyly.

"You can bring Judai-chan with you too," Hani offered with a smile as Judai heard this and walked to them.

"Sure, I'm game!" The brunette grinned as Sho looked up at him.

"You sure Aniki?" He asked as Judai grinned.

"I never turn down free food~" Judai laughed as he placed an arm around Sho's shoulder, making Hani smile and Mori quirk a small one.

* * *

Asuka sighed as she sat on the couch as Haruhi was doing her examinations and measurements.

"So...Haruhi?"

The brunette looked up at the blond.

"You think you have a crush on anyone at the Host Club or my friends?" Asuka asked curiously as Haruhi blinked.

"I didn't think you'd be the type to are about crushes Asuka-san,"

Asuka blushed then looked down, "I-I'm usually not..." She then sighed and then smiled weakly, "You see...ever since coming here, I haven't made any friends with girls. I mostly hung out with Judai and them because it felt normal like that,"

Haruhi started at her for a moment then eyes soften. _So Asuka-san sees me as the first girl friend she's had in a while._

"I have two friends back in my old school...but they haven't really talked to me, and ignored me while being here," Asuka looked away as her eyes sadden, "I dunno, I-I guess I wanted to try and solidify our friendship by asking stuff like girlfriends should do,"

"You don't have to force yourself to be like that Asuka-san, I like you just the way you are," Haruhi tilted her head as Asuka looked at her in surprise, "And no, I don't have a crush on anyone...but do you?" Haruhi asked as the blond suddenly blushed brightly and started stammering, making the brunette laugh.

_Ah, a true girlfriend, _Haruhi thought with a smile, _It feels nice..._

* * *

**Meanwhile...somewhere else...**

* * *

Manjoume was seen sitting somewhere at the back of the school, on the phone with someone.

He ended the call as he then smirked a little bit.

"This is getting interesting..."

* * *

**_Next Episode: Attack of the Lady Manager!/Kyoya VS. Johan!_**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read and review and tell me what you think or I won't update anymore..._**


	8. Episode 4, Part 1

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Well this is a surprise," Asuka folded her arms, now dressed in her waitress outfit, standing with the other waiters.

"I know," Sho nodded, "Haven't seen him in a while,"

The six duelist looked over suspiciously over the table where one Jun Manjoume was sitting by himself in the Music Room #3, sipping tea. Johan huffed as he gathered everyone around in a circle and whispered to them quietly.

"Why is he here?" He asked as Judai shrugged.

"Maybe he finally comes out since we're all here most of the time?"

"Well, I can understand if he's here for Tomorrow Girl," Jim pointed out as Asuka sighed.

"Oh please let that not be the reason!" She hissed at them as she and the boys glanced over at Manjoume again then faced each other, "Where's Edo today anyways?"

"Edo says he's found some friends of his own so he's hanging out with them today and lately," Johan explained as he then sighed, "But he won't tell me who they are. Scared that we might creep them out,"

"How would we creep them out?" Judai asked with a puppy like expression as Johan laughed.

* * *

**_Episode 4: _**

_Attack of the Lady Manager/Kyoya VS. Johan!_

_-Part 1-_

* * *

The Music Room was decorated in a Japanese style dojo place, where the Hosts today were dressed up in such beautiful kimonos. Every girl was with their designated Hosts as the waiters and waitress was attending to everyone.

"Are you seriously going to continue watching Manjoume?" Johan folded his arms as he watched Asuka hiding behind a pillar, her eyes trained on the dark haired male.

"Why not? Isn't it suspicious that just now that he suddenly shows up in the club?"

"I guess that is sketchy..." Johan agreed then hummed, picking up his tray, "But still, everything is over with now since Card Games have been placed in suspension until further notice,"

"Speaking of which," Asuka looked up at him, "How is Judai talking the news?"

"Not well, but I think he's hiding his sadness today," Johan pursed his lips a bit in worry, "I know that Seto Kaiba was forced to make this movement since a lot of the government officials can't take anymore of the protesters against the dangers of Children's Card Games. Especially when they are recalling from the past with people like Marik and the fight against many other evil working in the Shadow Realms,"

"And the school is still closed down," Sho perked up as he walked to them, "Meaning no more danger right?"

"Don't tell me you actually are okay with this?" Asuka asked in shock.

"Of course not, but still..." Sho looked down, "I just don't want Aniki to be hurt anymore because of dueling. He's been through so much already and almost lost his life,"

Asuka and Johan looked at each other then nodded. Sho having a valid point.

"Oh Tamaki," One girl started as she then sighed happily, "My dearest Tamaki, why are you so beautiful?"

Tamaki smiled as he answered, "I'm hoping to catch your eye even if for just one second,"

"Then why is your voice so very sweet and mellow?" Another girl asked with a blush.

"To set your nerves at ease, so that my true feelings might reach your heart," Tamaki answered easily soft.

"Why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me?" Yet another girl asked with such a cute face.

Tamaki pushed his bangs away as his violet eyes were revealed to have big tears, "Because the side of your beautiful smile causes the fountain inside of me to start overflowing..."

"Oh, Tamaki~" The girls sighed dreamily as Johan was calmly getting their dishes and walked away.

_Oh please, as if those are real tears, _He thought then smirked as he passed by a busy looking Kyoya, _Although_ _i__t'd be nice to see Kyoya cry though..._

Jim jumped when suddenly Kyoya sneezed, then blinked, "Um, bless you mate,"

"I think it's adorable that you're wearing matching kimonos," Another girl spoke at the twins' table.

Hikaru smiled softly, "Our mother designed everything the hosts are wearing today. If you see something you like, we can take an order for you,"

"Our grandmother even helped us put them on," Kaoru answered as well but smiled as Hikaru pulled him in a loving embrace and sighed.

"But you know...the only one who will be undressing you is me, Kaoru," Hikaru whispered seductively as Kaoru smiled.

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me, in front of everybody," He blushed as the girls squealed around them.

"Oh! What a tender embrace!" One girl said as Judai was close by and taking their tea cups away.

Haruhi sighed behind her cousin, "They're up to that nonsense again," She murmured as Judai looked at her, standing up.

"I dunno, I sort of find it cute," The boy shrugged and walked away, making Haruhi look at him confused.

Judai was walking on but then heard Kyoya speak and turned to see the Shadow King talking to one of the guests.

"Hello Kyoya, I can't get over how great you look in that kimono," One of the girls spoke up with a smile, "Are you planning to release any more picture books of the host club?"

Kyoya smiled charmingly back apologetically, "Unfortunately, we don't have anything planned at present, ladies,"

Hikaru then raised a brow, "But doesn't the club make a lot of money?"

"From the sale of promotional items?" Kaoru chimed in.

"That's true," The glass eyed man then pulled out some disoriented photos, "But the items are poor quality. Those picture books were full of nothing but amateur hidden camera shots. However, if we want to create some higher-quality, money-making products, I'm afraid we'd have to draw money from the school's budget,"

Hikaru and Kaoru sank back to their spot as Kyoya was tapping into his calculator.

Judai's eyes soften as he kept staring at Kyoya then blushed as his mind flashed to yesterday. When Kyoya was holding him tightly. Judai's face never ceased the blushing as he then sighed. _Oh my...why am I thinking so much about yesterday? Johan, Sho and even Asuka and Jim hug me...so why is it different with Kyoya-san?_

"Haru-chan, Juda-chan," A voice called sadly, as Haruhi and Judai looked over and saw Hani crying, "I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandals,"

Haruhi's eyes soften and turned to him, "But you were just wearing them, weren't you?"

Mori then stepped behind Hani and spoke deeply, "Mitsukuni,"

Hani blinked as his foot was lifted up and suddenly the other sandal was on him.

"T...Takashi?" He voiced out cutely.

"I noticed that you dropped it," Mori spoke softly as Hani then hugged him suddenly.

"Takashi!"

Soon the girls beside him sighed happily.

"How sweet~"

"Isn't it, though~?"

"Looks like tears are popular with the ladies today," Haruhi suddenly spoke up beside Judai, making the cousin jump a bit from his thoughts on a certain Shadow King, "But how are they all able to cry so easily?"

"I dunno," Judai shrugged and started off again, but gasped as he bumped into Kaoru (or was it Hikaru?) and then dropped the tray he was holding.

"Oh! Um! I-I'm sorry!" Judai bent down to get the tray but then blinked as he saw something on the ground. He picked it up and observed it, then handed it to the twin, "Eyedrops?"

Haruhi snatched it from Judai's hands and then frowned, "What's this?"

Hikaru appeared beside them, "For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops,"

Kaoru appeared on their other side and grinned, "No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears,"

Haruhi pouted with a blank stare, "That's cheating,"

"Oh, don't be such a party-pooper~" Hikaru teased as he poked Haruhi's cheek.

Kaoru then hummed as he rummaged into his sleeves and pulled two small boxes, "Here guys, these are for you,"

Haruhi and Judai blinked at the cute little treats inside the plastic boxes, "For us?"

"Aren't you two cute!" The twins chorused with smiles as they hugged the two brunettes.

"I didn't know you guys liked sweets," One girl approached them with a smile.

"Well, to be honest with you, I don't really," Haruhi laughed then soften her expression, "But, you know, I think it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother,"

The girls around them blushed and looked at Haruhi with soft eyes as Tamaki approached and dramatically cried.

"How admirable of you! Such devotion to your mother's memory~" The blond then started giving more sweets and treats to Haruhi, "Please, Haruhi, take as many of these as you like,"

Haruhi frowned as the hosts behind them were clapping.

Judai looked at his one and only treat then blinked as Kyoya managed to throw one into the brunette's hands. Brown eyes looked up at the quiet Shadow King, who turned his head away and started writing on his notebook. Judai then smiled as he then looked at the other sweet in his hand, then blinked as he recognized this to be in the shape of a Winged Kuriboh. _T-this is..._Judai glanced up at the budy Kyoya then blushed, _But how did he know?_

Johan watched Judai then narrowed his eyes at Kyoya.

"Let me guess. The tears are fake," Haruhi accused as Tamaki stepped back with a gasp.

"How could you?!" Tamaki sighed as he then let the tears fall, "My tears are always genuine, Haruhi. Being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mark of a true host,"

"Is that how it is?" Jim questioned as he balanced the tray over his index finger idly as Asuka shook her head.

"Tell me," Tamaki smiled charmingly at Haruhi, "Do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?"

Haruhi scoffed, "You wish,"

"My romantic overtures do not seem to be reaching you for some reason. Perhaps I should add a little more panache to my character," Tamaki babbled on as the twins ignored him and looked over somewhere.

"Looks like the host club has a brand-new guest,"

Everyone then turned to a pillar to see a dirty strawberry blond haired girl peeking out a bit shyly, but hid back as soon as she was spotted. The twins then approached her with roses in hand.

"Come on in. What are you waiting for?" Kaoru asked in a sultry voice.

Hikaru followed in with a seductive smile, "Watching from afar is no fun,"

The girl looked a bit shy as the twins continued on.

"Please, Miss~"

Tamaki popped in, looking annoyed at the two, "Stop that. How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first-time guests?" He then turned to the young woman and smiled softly, placing a hand under her chin "Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess. I welcome you to the Ouran host club~"

The girl was shaking a bit, and it made Asuka worried that the girl might be scared.

"Yes~?" Tamaki coaxed of her when suddenly.

_**WHAM!**_

"No! Don't touch me, you phony!" She yelled out loud as she slapped him away, making everyone shocked.

"P-Phony?!" Tamaki yelled as he looked at her in surprise, "What do you mean I'm phony?!"

The girl then pointed a finger at him and started screaming, "Just what I said! You're phony! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club! You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that, you stupid! You must be a dim-witted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner! You're disgusting!"

Each words stabbed Tamaki painfully, making the duelists wince a bit.

Hikaru then made a comment, "Oh! He's created a new technique,"

"One-man slow-motion," Kaoru added as Tamaki slowly was falling to the ground and fainted.

Kyoya blinked as he stared at the girl curiously, "I don't suppose you are..."

Judai looked over at Kyoya and tilted his head. _Does Kyoya know this girl?_

The girl then gasped as she spotted Kyoya, then proceeded to run to him, stepping on Tamaki harshly in the process.

"It's you, Kyoya~" She then jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, catching Kyoya off guard as roses fluttered everywhere behind them, "Oh, how I longed to meet you. My one and only prince charming~"

Johan raised a brow then glanced over at Judai then eyes widened and looked fearful, seeing a dark aura around Judai as his eyes flashed gold. _Yikes!_

* * *

"Your fiancee?" Hikaru questioned when everyone sat down as soon as the club was closed.

"Kyoya-sempai?" Kaoru blinked as he then folded his arms.

Jim had to sit next to Judai along with Johan, trying to calm the irritated young brunette down. Sho and Asuka also made sure that Judai didn't break into 'Haou-mode'. Haruhi wasn't sure what was going on, but ignored it and decided to join the host concentrating on Kyoya's strange wife-to-be.

"Of course," The girl smiled as she sat across from them, "My name is Renge Hoshakuji, and I'm transferring into Ouran academy's 1st-year class A tomorrow,"

Judai gritted his teeth as thunder was sounded behind him as Asuka then squeaked. _Oh it's not good if she is our classmate. _She thought fearfully.

Hikaru then turned to see Tamaki in his corner, "Why is he sulking?"

"Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy," Kaoru teased playfully.

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" He questioned then glanced over at Judai, who looked as angry as they come. _Interesting..._

"Oh this is a story of love at first sight," Renge started off as she sighed happily and started to explain dreamily, "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten,"

"She serious?" Hikaru and Kaoru both said with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know that," Sho spoke up with wide eyes, believing every word.

"You're so naive," The twins turned to the short boy.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked carefully as Renge shook her head.

"No way!"

Soon as Renge was off on her speech about how loving and kind her love was, Kyoya was just sitting there was Kaoru and Hikaru were running around in panic, wondering who was Kyoya really as Hani, Johan, Asuka, Haruhi and Mori looked at them in wonder.

Jim blinked as he then hummed a bit.

"Wow, guess there's a side to Ootori we didn't know about," The Aussie shrugged as Sho nodded in agreement.

"He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-doki Memorial!" Renge finally declared as she pointed at Kyoya, "You're my real-life Ichijo Miyabi!"

...

It was silent as Haruhi tilted her head, "Uki?"

"Doki?" Hani questioned as well as Tamaki suddenly stood up and shouted with Hikaru.

"OTAKU!"

"OTAKU?!"

Mori and Jim had question marks above their heads.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru pointed out in shock.

Asuka sighed, "You act like she's a wild animal or something,"

Kyoya sighed as he fixed his glasses, "I get it now. You're in love with that character. You're projecting the love onto me, and you somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well,"

Judai finally calmed down, blinking his eyes as he then looked around, "Huh?"

Johan then sighed as he then hid his eyes behind his bangs. Jim saw this as somehow a lightbulb shone and floated over his head.

"So, she made it up. You're not really her fiance, right?" Tamaki asked as Kyoya shrugged.

"Well no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage," Kyoya then sighed, "Besides this is the first time I've ever met the woman,"

"You couldn't told us sooner," Johan made face to him.

Judai then sighed in relief, but then looked confused. _Odd, why am I happy all of a sudden? _He thought in confusion.

"According to my research, I understand that you are in charge managing the club. Is that true, Kyoya?" Renge cut in as she looked at Kyoya lovingly, making Judai ticked off again.

"That's right," Hani nodded, "Kyo-chan is our director,"

"You're the club's director? That's perfect!" Renge smiled then sighed happily, "Oh wow, I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business,"

The twins butted in as they then pointed out blankly, "We don't advertise. We're just a host club,"

Renge smiled then thrusted her finger in the air, "I've made up my mind. From now on, I'm gonna be the manager of this host club,"

Asuka sighed, "Oh my...how troublesome," She murmured.

"Hey, Kyoya," Tamaki started with a worried face.

"Miss Hoshokuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So, please be polite and try not to offend her, all right?" He then pointed it out to everyone else as Tamaki sighed in defeat.

"Well, boys, I can't wait to work with you~" Renge tilted her head in a cute manner and smiled.

* * *

**_...The next day..._**

* * *

"I thought about it a lot last night, and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea," Tamaki decided to voice out as everyone looked at him.

Judai was lying on the couch with his eyes closed, Johan stroking his hair as the brunette laid his head on his lap. Sho was trying some cake with Hani again as Mori watched them, and Jim and Asuka were sitting with each other as the twins sat with Tamaki along with Kyoya and Haruhi. Kyoya narrowed his eyes at Johan, who met eyes with him and stuck his tongue out. Haruhi noticed this as suddenly a lightbulb shined over her head.

"Why do you say that?" The twins asked with boredom.

"Well, it's fairly obvious, isn't it?" The blond King then sighed as he started daydreaming, "Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So if Haruhi has a girlfriend around, it could bring out the female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity,"

Asuka then felt anger built up inside of her as Jim then placed a hand onto hers to calm her down.

"Good grief, " Haruhi sighed tiredly.

"Now is our change to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side," Tamaki declared as he then smiled, "This is an important project, men. She doesn't have much friends in class right now except for Judai-kun, Asuka-chan and these two shady twins. That's not enough for her,"

Judai blinked his eyes open as he heard his name as Asuka was still a little peeved.

"Like you have room to talk," The twins murmured in annoyance.

Suddenly, the door opened as Renge peeked in happily, "Hey, everyone. You'd be happy to know that your new manager, Renge has baked all of you some cookies~"

She smiled happily as Judai's mood turned sour again, but Johan kept petting him to calm him down.

"Oh, isn't she lady-like~?" Tamaki voiced out as he moved by her side, "I'm so moved by your generosity-"

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince," Renge spoke harshly as Tamaki fell in shock.

Judai turned his head as he watched Renge approach Kyoya, and the brunette's eyes were hidden behind his bangs. Johan looked down at his friend worried.

_Judai..._

"I'm sorry, I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could," Renge spoke with a blush then looked away with a shy smile, "And I already know what you're going to say~" She then started daydreaming then let out a dreamy sound, "Oh, you're always so sweet to me, Kyoya~"

The two shortest boys tilted their head as they then took each a cookie.

Hani bit into his own and then made a face, "She wasn't kidding, these cookies really are burnt,"

Sho made a face and then coughed, "No joke,"

"Don't eat that, Mitsukuni. It's bad for you and Sho-kouhai," Mori spoke in worry for the two as Renge growled and then started chasing after them, snakes appearing in her hair

"Waah, she's scaring me! Ahhhhh!" Hani and Sho screamed out in terror as the two and Mori were running around the room away from the Medusa like young woman.

Haruhi blinked as she then took one cookie and bit into it then tilted her head, "They're not that bad at all. They've got a good flavor to them," She reasoned as the twins looked mischievous.

"May I try?" Hikaru tilted Haruhi's chin up and took a bit of the cookie that was hanging from the girl's mouth.

This caught Tamaki's attention.

"Uh oh, Haruhi, you've got crumbs on your face," Kaoru pointed out, then leaned his face in and licked her cheek.

Tamaki turned white as his eyes were wide as plates. And he snapped.

"Did you see what they just did?! He took a bite-"

Kyoya sighed as he spoke through the King's angry rant, "And suddenly, the trio of classmates are closer than they've ever been before,"

Johan smiled a little then took a cookie from Haruhi then hanged it over Judai's lips, "Wanna try?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Judai spoke while sticking out his tongue, "Especially something made from that devil woman," He murmured as Yubel's could be heard with Judai's.

Johan's eyes blinked for a moment then smiled softly as he took a bite from the cook and leaned down, placing his lips over Judai's. The brunette gasped, opening his mouth as the cookie fell in. Kyoya watched this as he snapped yet another pen in his hand while writing. Johan moved his head away and licked his lips, as Judai stared up at him with a blush and a confused expression, chewing on the cookie in his mouth now.

"What was that for?" Judai asked as he stuck his tongue out from the taste of the burnt cookies.

"You looked so sad and so I forced you to eat and cheer you up," Johan coolly explained, wagging his finger and bopping Judai's nose cutely.

The European boy and Kyoya had eye contact and once more they were shooting lightning at each other with ferocity. Asuka saw this as she then sighed, murmuring '_boys_' and had a lightblub flashing above her head.

"You know, you could've just told me and I would've wiped it off," Haruhi scolded softly to the red haired duo, "And if you wanted to try one, they're plenty here,"

"That's not the way you're supposed to react, Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as he cupped her face and screamed some more, "You have to stay strong and reject them, then casually brush them to the side! Do you understand?!"

"This is sexual harassment, sempai," Haruhi told him blankly as Tamaki cried.

"Sexual harassment?! If that counts as sexual harassment, then they're twice as guilty! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" Tamaki waved his hands in the air as the twins were trying to calm him down.

"Cut it out, boss! We're sorry!"

Renge watched them in thought, a hand under her chin as she frowned.

"Renge-chan, Renge-chan, want some?" Hani spoke up as the girl looked down at him, he was holding up a cup, "It's milk,"

"Lukewarm..." She murmured as Hani looked at her confused, as she then shouted "Every single one of you, except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm!"

Everyone turned to her in shock.

"Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side. You understand?!" Renge scolded as she pointed at everyone, "Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business?!"

"Her precious Kyoya?" Asuka turned to Jim who shrugged.

"Scary..." Sho murmured and hid behind Hani.

"As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you!" She pointed at Hani, who backed up a bit with tears, "If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're no different to a baby! Therefore, from now on, you are the baby-faced thug!"

Hani then gasped and cried as Sho patted his back.

"And Mori-sempai! You're his childhood-friend, the flunky!" Renge pointed out as Mori tilted his head a bit.

"The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world!"

Suddenly the twins were in basketball attire, looking at each other in shock.

"Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied,"

Haruhi sweat dropped and sighed.

"And as for you, Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world.  
The lonely prince!"

Tamaki gaped at her as he froze on the spot.

Renge then giggled and looked to Kyoya, "And Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'kay?"

"Thank you, I'm honored," Kyoya politely said, as Judai frowned deeply at them, folding his arms like a child.

"Glad she didn't put us in huh?" Asuka whispered to her friends as they nodded.

"Oh don't worry, I'll figure something out for you guys too," Renge pointed at the duelists, as they all froze in terror.

"The lonely prince..." Tamaki voiced out softly as he then dramatically posed sadly, "It's true. That title is perfect for me,"

Haruhi and Asuka sweat dropped at this.

The twins then pulled Kyoya aside with feared faces.

"Come on, Kyoya-sempai!" Hikaru whispered.

"You've gotta do something!" Kaoru added in panic.

Kyoya blinked and looked at them, "Why? It seems like the boss is up for it,"

Tamaki posed once more as he faced Renge, "How does this look, Renge? Do you think these poses work for a lonely prince?"

Renge nodded, looking excited, "Oh wow, you're pretty good at that, Tamaki. But you know it would be even more effective if you were standing in the rain,"

The twins then groaned as Kyoya smiled.

"Let's just wait to see how things turn out. I bet it will be interesting. It always is..."

He then glanced over to see how Judai was glaring daggers at Renge as Johan was trying to poke his arm for attention. The Shadow King smirked and closed his eyes, pushing his glasses up once more, hiding his eyes. _Interesting indeed._

* * *

**_...To be continued..._**

**_~Please read and review~_**


	9. Episode 4, Part 2

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Episode 4:_**

_Attack of the Lady Manager/Kyoya VS. Johan!_

_-Part 2-_

* * *

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!"

Screams, cheers and yells came from left and right as the scene to be some sort of basketball game.

Hikaru jumped up, getting the ball in the hoop. He heard the applause and smiled as he ran, laughing, before glancing toward his brother. He stopped in shock, seeing him fallen, hugging his right knee.

"Somebody get a stretcher!" A person yelled out.

Hikaru stood behind a group of people, but then shoved his way through, kneeling in front of his brother.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!" He shouted as he grabbed for his brother.

A man touched his shoulder, kneeling down next to him. "Hikaru, you have to get back in the game, Hikaru. We need you!"

"Shut up!" Hikaru hissed at the person furiously, batting the other man's hand away.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered, wincing in pain on the stretcher and closing his eyes.

Hikaru looked down at his twin, concern on his face, "K-Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned his head, a hurtful expression on his face, "Listen to me, please don't worry. There's nothing you can do, you can't share my pain…"

Kaoru then lifted a hand, sliding it down his brother's face.

"You are not the one who got hurt." He whispered.

Hikaru could feel tears coming to his eyes.

"Now go on," Kaoru said softly.

Hikaru clasped the hand, a tear falling down his face. "I can't! It hurts!" He rubbed his face in his brother's hands, "It hurts!"

**_"Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands. __As long as we have each other, we can go on living."_**

Tamaki stood out in the pouring rain, droplets sliding down his face and hair. "I'm sorry…But I'm envious. The way you two support each other like that…"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up in shock, as the oldest spoke up "But Suoh-sempai…"

"...How can you be envious of us? You're the school idol." Kaoru finished softly.

Tamaki closed his violet eyes, a small sad smile playing on his face. "An idol…right..."

The twins could hear a forced laugh in the words.

Tamaki slid a hand though his bangs, moving them so that the two could see both of his eyes. "I hate that people all worship me because of something superficial like my appearance." He closed his eyes and lifted his head a little. "I think it would be much better for me to be alone."

He stood out in the rain, his shirt soaking up the water and moved his hand to his chest as if holding himself together.

_**"One lonely heart meets another. They pass each other…wounding one another."**_

The sound of running was heard, hearing a slight panting coming from the person.

_**"What are the hearts of these young men made of?"**_

Haruhi ran, splashing through pebbles before putting her arms forward and leaning against the bark of a tree, trying to catch her breath.

"You can't run away forever," A voice says behind her.

She gasped and turned, backing into the tree and slid down, eyes widened as the footsteps came closer.

"I'm going to show you what happens to anyone that crosses me," Hani stepped in, looking dark and very much pissed off.

"Don't do it Mitsukuni," Mori spoke this time, his eyes narrowing, "You should have realized by now that whenever you hurt others. You're really just hurting yourself."

Water traveled down the small boys face, making it seem like tears. "I didn't ask you for any advice. You want me to put you over my knee again?"

**"_Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys? Or will it be something else?"_**

Hani lifted up his head, a cold look in his eyes and a slight smile on his lips. "You know…it really pisses me off when people don't know their place."

There were a few seconds of just the rain and then the blond's face transformed into a cute face, complete with large sad eyes. He launched himself at Haruhi and hugged her, crying.

"I'm so sorry, Haru-chan! I can't do this anymore!"

"CUUUUTTTT!" Renge screamed angrily as she lifted a roll of paper in her hand. "Cut, cut, cut, cut!"

All around her was a set crew that had been filming the Host club.

She glared at the small senior, "What's wrong with you? You got to keep to the script!" She yelled at him waving her arms.

"I can't!" Hani wailed as Sho approached with a towel and a bottle of water.

Renge sighed then turned and pointed her rolled up script to a man with a camera. "Stop shooting cameraman!"

"Yes boss," He said with a thumb up.

Renge then went around fixing problems with the crew. "I want the rain to seem more tragic!"

"How'd we go from changing our characters to shooting a movie?" Hikaru asked on a porch as he and his brother watched their manger talk to other people. Kyoya stood behind them writing something on his notepad, as the rest of the duelists were lounging around.

"It's exciting though," Judai pointed out as he looked at the film crew.

"And why is there an entire film crew to shoot it?" Haruhi walked up to them with a towel over her shoulders as she too looked at Renge.

"Apparently, she flew them in from Hollywood," Kyoya replied to them, "Don't you recognize the director? He's the director of the vampire movie: 'Millennial Snow'. It was the number-one grossing box-office hit across America."

Haruhi sighed once more as she was in thought, and Judai looked in awe.

"And another thing, how come this stupid script has Kaoru as the pitcher?" Hikaru complained as he looked at his script as Kaoru nodded, "Yeah!"

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked as she dried her hair with the help from Asuka.

They glanced at her then looked away. "If you don't know… never mind."

"Pitcher?" She blinked in confusion as Johan snickered.

"I'll tell ya when you're ready,"

* * *

"Haruhi!" A voice shouted and Tamaki ran up to the said girl, water dripping from his hair and his face flushed red. He placed a hand on his hip and straightened his tie. "Did you like my performance?"

"It was pretty awesome," Haruhi told him as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on. She handed him a dry towel and continued. "I'm surprised that you were able to get into your character like that."

Tamaki took the towel from her and started to dry his hair.

"You were really believable," Haruhi continued

"I've discovered a new darker side about myself! I'm starting to think it would be a good idea to explore it," The blond king told her rubbing his hair.

"Are you sure about that?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head.

Tamaki turned to her and looked at her curiously.

"Because I like you just the way you are."

His violet eyes peaked through his dripping hair, though most of his blond hair was sheltered by the towel. He blushed lightly, holding part of the towel to his face, almost covering his mouth.

"Y-You do?" He seemed to realize he was staring and turned his head to the side and then looked down, his bangs obscuring the top of his face,"W-Well…if you say so Haruhi…"

A small smile appeared on his face as he held up his hands pointing his index fingers together and started to tap them together.

Haruhi sighed as she turned her head away.

Johan, meanwhile, was being talked with by Renge as Jim was beside him.

"You think you can do that?" She asked pleadingly as Jim and Johan made an 'X' with their arms.

"No way in hell," They both sung out as they turned and walked away, leaving Renge in the dust.

"I wonder what Renge-san asked those two," Asuka asked as she looked to Judai, but her eyes soften as she saw that the boy was staring at Kyoya mostly.

_Will he ever realize what he's doing? _She thought as her name was being called by a certain Host Club Manager.

* * *

Asuka blinked as Haruhi seemed to meet with her and the two walked over to a corner of the school looking around.

"Over here!" Renge waved to get their attention. A pair of scary looking classmates where standing next to the smiling girl.

Haruhi walked up to them wearily as Asuka stared behind her, Renge closed her eyes in happiness and held up a hand and motioned to the two boys.

"These two gentlemen have just agreed to make a special appearance in our film!" She told them

Both boys looked at her frowning…making them looks fiercer.

"In your film?"

"What are you talking about?"

Renge's eyes opened with a fierce look on her face and held up a fist.

"After all we're going to need some tough guys for the big climax. In the final confrontation the host club members come together to fight the real villains in their school, who had captured Princess Asuka into the corner,"

Asuka sweat dropped, "Oh my...um...w-when did I agree to be apart of this movie?"

Renge ignored her, "According to script these two-"

She pointed to the boys.

"-Are from a wealthy family that got their wealth from joining the Japanese Mafia " Stars appeared in Renge's eyes at her good idea, "Don't you think that's a brilliant casting choice?"

"What is with this girl?" the one boy asked indigently.

"What my dad does has nothing to do with me!" The other shouted.

Haruhi tried to calm the people down. "Wait a minute Renge…"

Asuka's eyes widened as she then turned her head to call Jim's name.

Renge ignored Haruhi and tugged on one of the boy's arms. "Just come over here and wait for your cue!"

"Wait…what are you doing?!"

"Hey!" The boy Renge was holding onto growled, "You think you can just push me around?"

He lifted a hand and pushed Renge into a pile of equipment.

"You don't even know me!"

"Watch out!" Haruhi yelled moving into Renge's path, the clatter of metal and wood resounding on the ground.

Judai heard this and rushed over, his eyes widening then turned into slits.

"Ah…" Renge voiced, lowing her crossed arms.

The girl opened her eyes, looked behind her, and turned around with a surprised look. Haruhi had hit her back on the hard microphone stick and fell to the ground on her knee.

Renge gasped and kneeled down in front of her. "Are you okay Haruhi?"

The girl groaned a bit and moved her hand to her face. "That guy was right Renge…"

Renge moved slightly in surprise. "Huh?"

"You can't do that. If you judge people by their appearance, you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside," Haruhi muttered with a pained voice.

Renge blinked, confused. "I don't understand what you're trying to say," She still had a worried look on her face as she looked at Haruhi.

Judai rushed at the one that pushed the girls and fisted a hand into the guys' collar and flipped him to the wall.

"**_You dare hurt my cousin and friend you filthy scumbag?!_**" The deep voice of Judai's inner Supreme King dripped out as the scary student looked at him in fear, staring at the now haunting gold eyes.

"Hey! Bastard!" The comrade of the scary man, pulled at Judai's back of his shirt and pulled him away, throwing him down on the ground painfully.

"Judai!" Asuka shouted as Johan and Jim rushed in just in time, eyes widening.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, showing up with Sho behind him and gasped.

"Aniki!"

"What happened?!"

Haruhi sniffed and lifted up her head, showing him a tearful eye and a light blush on her face as Judai was on the ground wincing in pain.

Tamaki's eyes widened then they narrowed as he ran forward grabbing one of the other boys by the shirt and slamming him into the wall again.

"So, which one of you jerks started this?" The blond growled with heated eyes.

"Wait Suoh!" The other boy told him with a fearful look, "I-It's not what you think! That girl started it by giving us a hard time!" He pointed at Renge.

Haruhi stood up, holding her hand to her face. "They're telling the truth, sempai."

Tamaki relaxed and let go of the boy, walking over to Haruhi as she rubbed her eye when the boys ran away screaming.

"It wasn't their fault, they were provoked," Haruhi sighed as she was rubbing at her eye.

Sho rushed over to Judai, as Jim and Johan were already lifting him up, Asuka, checking him over.

"Aniki, is he..." Sho asked softly as Jim smiled a little.

"He's fine mate," He replied as Judai rubbed his head a bit.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit sore," Judai gave a thumbs up as Sho sighed in relief.

Tamaki gently put his hands on the side of Haruhi's head and leaned forward, concern written all over his face.

"Haruhi…are you in any pain?" He asked softly.

She rubbed her eye again, "Yeah…" She then showed him on her finger a small clear circle, "It's my contact."

The blond moved back slightly in surprise. "Your…contact…?"

Haruhi smiled as she looked up at him. "Yeah…It must have slipped out."

Tamaki looked at her in surprise, before a smile graced his face and he started to laugh, his shoulders shaking. He straightens up and put a hand to the side of his head.

"I see how it is!"

Haruhi gazed at it with a question in her eyes.

"You're able to cry without using eye drops!" Tamaki explained as he then grinned, "So you're a full-fledged host now!"

Haruhi smiled.

Judai gasped as he was pulled into a hug by Johan, who was gripping at him a bit tightly. "Johan?"

"Idiot," He whispered as he was shaking in worry, "Don't scare me like that,"

Judai's eyes widened then slowly wrapped his arms around the other boy, closing his eyes with a smile, "I'm sorry...Johan..."

"You…" Renge gasped, making Jim and Asuka look over at her in surprise.

"You…" The girl then turned and pointed to the cameramen. "Please tell me you got that, cameraman!"

They held up a thumb. "Yes boss!"

Renge squeezed her rolled up script, looking excited, "Other than Haruhi's contact falling out and Tenjoin being in the shot, that was an ideal final scene!"

She grinned, her face glowing as she clutched the rolled up paper tighter with a slight shake to it.

"She wouldn't..." Asuka gasped as Jim stood in front of Johan and Judai with narrowed eyes.

"Aye. I think she's serious Tomorrow Girl,"

Renge laughed, "All it needs now is a moving narration from my beloved Kyoya-"

A crash was heard and everyone turned, seeing Kyoya holding a rock up to the camera's glass with his other hand in his pants pocket. The filmmakers looked shocked.

"Why did you do that!" one of them asked, voice rising higher then cried "My camera!"

Judai looked up in shock, eyes widening as he saw the ferocious look in his eyes.

Renge looked at Kyoya, confused, her hands clasped, "W-what? Is something wrong?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there any recording of a club member engaging in violence nor students being injured on the spot" He told her lifting up his head, and narrowing his eyes. "I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest."

Judai hid himself into Johan's arms a bit as the Crstyal Beast duelist looked down at him in confusion.

Renge's mouth trembled with a whimper.

"A pest?" A tear traveled down her cheek.

She shook her head and clutched a fist to her chest.

"But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya!" She shouted as she stared at the blank faced Kyoya, and she soon fell on her knees, "W-Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why?!"

Tamaki smiled sadly and closed his eyes. "Because that's not the real Kyoya,"

Judai peeked out from Johan's arms again as he stared up at the Shadow King with wide eyes. Renge gasped and opened her eyes in surprise. She stood up and turned to Tamaki, confused, and she started to cry once more.

"Does it really matter?" Haruhi spoke up and knelt down to Renge's level, "Who cares if Kyoya is a little different then you expected him to be."

Renge's eyes widened in shock.

"Take a good look at the person inside and get to know them little by little," Haruhi smiled as she rested her chin on her arms. "It's more fun that way..."

Johan smiled softly at Haruhi's words as Judai then slipped from his arms and sat on his knees. An ice pack was then held onto Judai's head, and the brunette glanced up to see Kyoya staring down at him. Johan's eyes soften as Judai touched at the ice pack as a sweet smile spread to his face.

_Looks like you've won. _Johan thought with a weak smile, as Judai was helped up by the Shadow King, but then pouted at a comment that the glass eyed man made. The teal haired boy chuckled then sighed in defeat.

_Judai...I hope one day you and this old Shadow King find happiness._

* * *

_**...Several Days Later...**_

* * *

"Hello ladies…come on in," Tamaki said with a smile as the Host Club started up once more.

Judai was laying back onto the couch as Kyoya was beside him, typing away on his laptop. The rest of the duelist were busy at work, since Judai was still a bit tired and sore from days before when he got injured. Renge had left the Host Club, saying that she was going back to France. And Judai was a little bit happy about that. But he still didn't know why. And Johan was okay with Kyoya at last...well, most of the time. Jim and Asuka looked at each other, noticing this, but then smiled as together they knew what was going on now.

"I bought the video of that film you made." A girl said happily as Judai opened his eyes and stared at her and the rest of the girls surrounding Kyoya.

"Huh?" He asked as he glanced at Kyoya smirking.

Another girl leaned forward, smiling, "I bought it too."

"Me too!" Another girl nodded her head excitedly.

"Oh?" Johan blinked as he stopped by them.

"That scene in the rain was just wonderful!" A girl said blushing as covered her face.

"I love the lonely prince!" another added.

"The loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet!" A girl exclaimed happily as she closed her eyes as if to remember it.

Tamaki leaned back a little on the couch, but didn't turn around. "Kyoya…"

Haruhi, Mori, Honey, Sho, Asuka and Jim turned to look at said man.

Kyoya just continued to write some things down in his black notebook. "I may have broken the camera's lens but the footage we already shot was undamaged. Naturally I cut out the violent scene,"

Judai looked relieved at that. No one was ready to see Judai as Haou just yet.

Kyoya stopped writing though.

"Sales have been good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job." He pushed up his eyeglasses, smiling, "But I guess that's to be expected."

The twins sweat dropped as they looked at him. "So this is what you meant by 'interesting?"

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the clubs budget." Kyoya explained as Judai sighed once more.

"Good day everyone," A voice spoke softly, making everyone turn around in surprise.

"Renge?" Tamaki breathed out, "But I thought you went home to France already?"

"I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner," Renge said with a small smile, once again clasping her hands in front of her. "It was wonderful of you to risk your life to protect me."

Judai blinked, almost thinking she was talking to him or Tamaki.

The girl raised her hands and tilted her head, a light blush on her face. "I felt your love when you lectured me about judging people."

"Is she talking about..." Sho trailed off as Asuka giggled.

Renge grabbed Haruhi's hand and held it closer to her. "When you said it was fun to know people little by little you were talking about me." She told Haruhi, gazing into her brown eyes.

Tamaki jumped and started make a lot of noise comically as Johan looked at him with a sheepish grin.

"Come on Haruhi!" Renge said happily, dragging the poor girl by her arm. "Let's go to my house and play some games together! I think it's time you got to know me better!"

"W-What?" Haruhi said as they passed everyone that was watching them.

"Hey Kyoya-sempai…" One of the twins asked, "You okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be," The glass eyed man said with a small smile as he then got out his notebook, "Everything Renge said it true."

Tamaki broke from his spazzing and shouted at Kyoya. "No it isn't!"

Still smiling, Kyoya closed his eyes in amusement and lifted his hand. "But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place."

Tamaki pointed at the two girls and started to wave his hand. "Yeah, female companion, not a girlfriend!"

"I feel so sorry for Haruhi," Asuka sweat dropped, watching the girls, "I am so glad I'm not them,"

"Indeed you're not, Tomorrow Girl," Jim smiled a little.

"Come on Haruhi! Let's go play together!" Renge said happily, running for the door as she dragged Haruhi away once more.

Tamaki ran after them, crying out dramatically, "No! Don't take Haruhi away from me!"

Judai sighed as he got up and followed them. Kyoya then opened one eye as he felt a shadow over him, seeing it was Johan staring down at him with a serious look. Their eyes met and this time...there was no lightning shooting out of each other. Instead, Johan had a look that screamed 'I'm watching you' as Kyoya gave one back saying 'Back'atcha'.

Sho looked at the two of them in confusion then turned to Asuka and Jim, "Uh, what's wrong with Kyoya-san and Johan-kun?"

The twins, Hani and Mori looked up to them as well, as Jim winked and Asuka chuckled.

"A promise between men," They both said, making the others have question marks over their heads.

* * *

**_Next Episode: The Twins Fight/Edo's Shocking Development_**

**_~Please read and review~_**


	10. Episode 5, Part 1

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Let's all play the "Which one is Hikaru?" game~" The twins sounded in the room as the girls squealed in delight.

Judai watched the twin place their hats on, this time sitting next to a bored looking Edo.

"Why am I here again?" The silver haired male gritted his teeth as the other Elemental Hero poked at his cheek.

"Well, I thought you were lonely looking in the library, so I dragged you here," Judai reasoned as Edo scoffed.

"What if I was waiting for someone?" Edo raised a brow as Judai tilted his head.

"Were you?"

Edo sighed and shook his head, "...No,"

Judai smiled in triumph and turned back to the twins who were down spinning around and switching each other.

"So, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" The twins both said as Edo placed a hand over his chin and Judai looked hard at them.

"Well, it's hard to say," One girl looked at the two of them, unsure.

"You're identical," Another girl said, pouting.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded," The twins told them.

Haruhi was walking past them, murmuring with an eye roll, "That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of,"

Edo sighed then raised his hands up, "Couldn't agree more, let's do something else,"

"What?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked to Haruhi and Edo, "You two got a problem with this?"

"Absolutely!/Not really," Both Edo and Haruhi replied with the same blank face.

Judai sweat dropped as he looked at the two of them._ Oh wow, this is weird...  
_

"I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular," Haruhi shrugged.

"I'd pay better money for monkeys than you two," Edo spoke harshly as Judai then laughed sheepishly.

"Ah, h-he's kind of in a bad mood, don't mind him," The duelist laughed it out.

The twins huffed a bit, "That's not very nice,"

They then folded their arms, as Edo was then standing next to Haruhi.

Hikaru then spoke, "I'm disappointed,"

"Apparently, you two don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club," Kaoru spoke with his nose in the air.

"Listen up," Hikaru started with a finger in the air, "Having a couple of good-looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high also helps that the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship,"

"And in our case, because we're twins, our relationship is taboo and therefore more intriguing," Kaoru said as Judai listened with open ears, as Haruhi and Edo looked at each other.

Soon the twins were standing at the side of a young lady sitting on a chair.

Hikaru smirked touching the girl from one side, "And besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't you think~?"

"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy~" Kaoru added, touching the other side of the woman's face seductively.

The girl then blinked as she blushed brightly, "W-Well, um, yeah, you're right..." She then squealed, looking like she was on cloud nine and smiled brightly, "I can't take it~"

The girls squealed all around them as Edo covered his ears and Judai, being used to it, just laughed.

"I swear, this is more torture than the Shadow Realms," Edo growled as he felt anime veins popping up.

The twins then looked down at the male then smirked and then appeared on each side of him.

"Well then-" Hikaru touched at Edo's face gently.

"-We'll just-" Kaoru also touched at Edo's cheek.

"-Have to convince you~" The two whispered into Edo's ear, who was then blushing brightly as the girls were screaming even more loudly.

"Huh, looks like they're giving Edo more attention today," Judai looked up at his cousin, who nodded.

"And Edo-kun looks like he'll blow any minute now," Haruhi observed.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki stomped in suddenly, looking quite angry, "When I gave you control of the club's website, I did it so on one condition that you take it seriously!"

Hikaru raised a brow, then waved a hand up, "We take our job very seriously, boss,"

The other twin nodded as his hands did a shooing motion, "In fact, last night we worked on it till dawn,"

Tamaki growled and pulled out the laptop and showed them a shirtless and _very male _Haruhi with roses around and behind him, "Is this what you worked so hard to create?!" He screamed, slapping his hands on the keyboards.

Haruhi gasped as she was frozen in shock, and Judai looked at the screen curiously.

"Oh my..." He murmured as the girls surrounded the computer as Hani complimented how great Haruhi looked.

Tamaki slipped away from them then stood beside the twins, "Tell me when!"

Hikaru and Kaoru blinked at him, "Huh?"

"When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi?!" Tamaki yelled and slowly went and had a daydream.

Edo looked at them with a deadpanned expression then sighed, "Is he always like this?" He asked as he watched how Tamaki made faces.

"Yup~" The twins chorused as Tamaki then cried out in panic about 'bribing with fancy tuna'.

"You're imagining things," The red heads chorused once more.

"It's obvious that the photo's been altered," Hikaru shrugged as Tamaki paused, looking at them slowly.

"I-It was...photoshopped?"

Edo blinked then frowned deeply as the twins appeared at each of Tamaki's side.

"We did a pretty good job, huh?" Hikaru grinned.

"We've got some major photoshopping talent~" Kaoru said proudly.

"You idiots!" Tamaki yelled, scolding them, "That's a waste of your skills! Have you no shame?"

Soon Tamaki sneaked a magazine and showed it to them.

"But if you're going to do it anyway, can you photoshop her into this idol photo book? Hmm, please?"

Judai looked at his stoned frozen cousin, poking at her as Edo watched them all with an annoyed sigh. _What idiots..._

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, boss. Why don't you just-"

"-ask her if she'd wear an outfit like one of those?" Kaoru questioned.

"Ah! I never thought to ask her," Tamaki thought then scooted to the still statue-like Haruhi, placing a dress up on her back, "What do you think about this, my dear?" He whispered.

Hani had popped up with Sho, the two of them looking at the Host King suspiciously, "What are you doing with that dress?" They both asked.

As the girls behind them were discussing if Haruhi looked good as a boy or girl, Edo was then shown with another laptop of a picture with himself on his knees, wearing a sailor like girl's uniform with puppy ears and tail. The silverette's eyes widened then growled as he snapped his head to both twins.

"You stupid-"

"Now, now, little pup~" Hikaru teased as he placed one hand on top of Edo's head.

"A growl like that is a major turn on~" Kaoru chuckled as he scratched under Edo's chin gently.

Edo looked like he was ready to lose it when Haruhi spoke up.

"Now, cut it out," She voiced as the twins looked at her, " No more making weird pictures of me, you got that? Just what do you guys take me for, anyway?"

The twins then smirked, ignoring Edo for a moment as they then replied, "Isn't that obvious? You're our toy,"

They then wrapped their arms around Edo then smirked, "And Edo-chan here is our pet~"

* * *

**_Episode 5:_**

_The Twins Fight/Edo's Shocking Development_

_-Part 1-_

* * *

"As we were saying," Hikaru sighed dramatically as he then petted Edo's hair, "In order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life-"

"-One must find himself stimulating toys and very loyal pets" Kaoru finished, tracing a finger onto the silver haired boy's neck slowly.

Johan happened to pass by them and sweat dropped. _That sounded really wrong for some reason._

The twins chuckled as Haruhi looked at them in annoyance, "I am not your toy, okay?!"

"And I'm not your freakin' pet either!" Edo slapped their hands away as he stepped away from them.

"_You want a toy?_" A voice spoke creepily as everyone then glanced at a doorway suddenly nearby, protruding some black roses.

"_Toys... toys...If you like toys, then you should come and visit my black magic club..." _The voice whispered hoarsely, peeking out of the doorway with a candle stick.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked a bit apprehensive as Edo sighed a bit.

"_We've opened a marketplace that boasts black magic items from across the globe~_" The hooded man continued, as Tamaki then froze, "_We're also holding mass around the clock...If you visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll. You could have Belzenef as your free gift,_"

Judai froze and hid behind Johan in fear, as Edo's eyes narrow a little at him.

"...Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked after the awkward pause.

"Wait a second," The twins blinked, "Has that door always been there?"

Kyoya appeared beside them, writing in his notebook as usual, "Nekozawa-sempai likes to hide. He doesn't really care for brightly-lit places,"

"Howcome?" Judai asked him curiously, staying at his side now.

Tamaki appeared behind them as he then started whispering to Haruhi, "Don't get involved with that guy, Haruhi..."

This caused both the brunette cousins to jump, as Judai leaned into Kyoya and grabbed his arm, making the Shadow King pause in his writing.

"If you do, you'll end up being cursed," The Host King warned with dread in his voice.

"Do you have any basis for that?" Haruhi asked.

Soon, the rest of the Hosts and the duelist came to listen.

"Yes!" Tamaki shouted then went on with his story with so much fear and despair, "It happened during final exams at the end of the last school year.  
Oooh, it's terrifying just to talk about it...On that fateful day, I accidentally stepped on that weirdo Nekozawa's cursed doll, Belzenef. Afterward, I took my exam and the entire test was written in some strange lettering! I looked at the others around me for help and I realized I knew none of them! I was all alone in a different dimension!"

"Scary!" Hani whimpered and hugged onto Sho tightly.

"D-did that really happen to you?!" Haruhi spoke in disbelief.

"That only happened because you were so scared you accidentally walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam," Kyoya ruined the moment as he was still being held by one scared Judai.

"No! It was a curse!" The blond King argued as he ranted, scared, "I know because three days later, I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead! Just how do you explain that?!"

"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?" Kyoya countered boredly.

Judai peeked up at Tamaki, but screamed again as the hooded stranger, Nekozawa, appeared before them. Kyoya had placed one arm around Judai as the other held his book, both he and a pale Tamaki listened to the Black Magic Club president.

"You shouldn't underestimate the dark powers of Berzenef, the curse doll. All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back, then that person is certain to come face to face with misfortune~"

Hikaru chuckled, "Wow, this guy really is dark, in more ways than one,"

"Supposedly he hates bright lights," Kaoru smiled as he was then holding up a flashlight, "I wonder what he'll think of this~"

He soon turned it on, approached Nekozawa and flashed it in his face making him scream and cling to Tamaki. They both started running in a zig zag, as Tamaki tried to get away from Nekozawa and Nekozawa tried to get away from the light.

"You murderers!" The dark man shouted in pain, as he then rushed back into the darkness behind the doors, leaving Tamaki on the floor.

"Well...um," Asuka spoke with surprise as Jim sighed beside her.

Tamaki then stood up as the twins laughed, "How on earth could you do such a thing?! Obviously the two of you don't know the true terror of black magic!"

The twins shrugged as they walked off and went sitting by the window.

"I am so bored," Hikaru sighed as he propped his elbow on the armrest.

"Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Kaoru whined softly as Tamaki went into a corner.

"My dignity as the club's leader...is being ignored..." The blond whimpered and cried.

Edo glanced at the twins, raising a brow as Haruhi walked away and decided to talk with Asuka.

"Hey, Edo-chan, we've got a favor to ask you," The twins called the boy, waving him over.

"What?" Edo replied rudely, looking at them suspiciously.

"The next time we get a day off..."

"...can we come over here to your place to hang out?"

They asked with pleading eyes.

Sapphire eyes blinked in confusion now, "Why would you want to do that?" Edo asked.

"We're curious," The twins answered, walking towards him and smiled, "We want to see where you live,"

"No way," Edo denied them as the two red heads tried petting him.

"Aw, pretty please?"

"Not a chance, I know you guys are just going to give me a headache," The Pro duelist frowned deeply.

"No matter how much we beg you?" They asked again as then leaned their faces closer to his.

But Edo never backed down, "Nuh-uh,"

"We can settle this with a game," The twins smiled cheekily as they placed their hats on, "If you can't pick up which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your house later tonight~"

Edo huffed as he watched the twins shuffle themselves in a fast speed, then stopped as they grinned.

"Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?"

Edo didn't have to wait a second as he then started pointing.

"This one's Kaoru and this one's Hikaru," He answered.

"Uh oh, you got it wrong~" The two laughed.

The young Middle schooler blinked then eyes soften a bit.

"Don't underestimate me, I know I'm right. You guys may have the same appearance, but I can point out the differences between you two,"

Both the Hitachiin twins gasped as they stared at Edo in shock.

"How did you do that, Edo?" Sho asked in wonder as the girls were asking the same thing.

"Whenever they wear those hats to cover which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to try and figure out which twin is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru," One girl added as whispers filled the air.

"How can you tell them apart?" Another girl asked.

Haruhi blinked as she watched, then smiled softly as Edo was looking a bit thoughtful.

"Hm? Well how to explain," The silver haired boy hummed, as the twins kept staring at him with dazed eyes, "Well, in my own words...Hikaru's more impulsive and brash. You can hear it in his voice, and his gestures are more robust and pretty much spot out cheekiness unlike Kaoru,"

_So blunt! _Everyone except for Edo thought.

Kaoru snorted a bit, then placed a hand over his mouth as he chuckled, "Pfft..I-I'm sorry, Hikaru haha...-I-I don't mean to laugh," He then stared laughing out loud, making Edo blink in confusion.

Hikaru frowned at him then huffed, "Well, I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back," His eyes then narrowed, "It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers,"

Kaoru's eyes widened then turned serious and cold as he looked up at Hikaru, "Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. After all, I'm the one who's always going along with all of your selfish games,"

"Eh?" Judai blinked now as he and the others looked over to Hikaru.

"I may suggest them, but you are the one who really gets into them, Kaoru. If you hate it so much, then why don't you just stop?"

Everyone then turned to Kaoru.

"Because I hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone,"

Everyone then switched to Hikaru's expression as Kaoru continued.

"It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy,"

_It's like a tennis match! _Everyone thought as the younger twin kept talking.

"But I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her,"

The students then switched back to facing Hikaru, as Kaoru delivered the final blow.

"Admit it, Hikaru...you're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?"

Hikaru's eyes widened as he blushed, looking around in embarrassment, "Huh?!"

Tamaki then shouted in shock "W-What?!"

"Does anyone notice that they keep referring Haruhi as a girl?" Johan spoke logically, but was shushed by everyone.

"You've got it all wrong, Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted as Kaoru looked away, "Man, you're such a freaking idiot!"

"Yeah, there are some things in this world that must never be said!" Tamaki cried in anguish.

"Why would I fall for her?" The eldest twin scoffed, "I mean, she looks like a tanuki!"

Tamaki felt angry, "How dare you call her a raccoon dog?! You're gonna pay for that!" He shook his fists in the air.

"Besides," Hikaru looked at Kaoru darkly, "I'm not the one that is desperate enough to call Edo a pet and entertain the idea of playing with him. I think YOU'RE the one that's in love. In love with Edo that is!"

Kaoru gasped as he blushed brightly this time, as Edo also blushed a bit in humiliation.

"S-stupid! I-It's not like that!" The young twin shouted with a growl.

"Awesome, this is just perfect~" A voice called as suddenly the groan started to shake, the sound of engines heard as Renge appeared on some sort of spinning platform, "Our beloved Haruhi and the infamous Edo Phoenix are in the middle of a beautiful, yet poignant four-sided romantic relationship. And to make it even more exciting, one twin is in love with either the Natural boy and the Angry Duelist. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice~"

"Oh, butt out, otaku..." The twins said with blank faces as Renge cried.

"You guys are meanies! You shouldn't say something like that to your manager!"

"But, Renge, I thought you had a feeling for Haruhi, as well," Tamaki said sheepishly as Renge looked up at him and smiled with starry eyes.

"Oh, I do," She sighed dreamily, "But, I have no problem with Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on the side,"

Tamaki sweat dropped.

"I thought she moved back to France," Jim piped up in confusion.

"I thought so too," Haruhi agreed with the Aussie.

"Well, I was going to start up a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet," Renge giggled a bit as Jim and Haruhi sighed tiredly.

"Cut it out, already!" Hikaru's voice sounded as he glared at Kaoru, "You're the one who's always crawling into my bed, talk about annoying!"

"I only do that 'cause you look like lonely!" Kaoru shouted back, ignoring how the girls were gasping and watching them in anticipation, "I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot!"

"Hey, you two," Edo tried to intervene but he was ignored.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're failing your foreign language class, you big dummy!"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at them then sighed, writing down at his notepad as Judai glanced over to see what he was writing.

"The way you grind your teeth is definitely-"

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed!"

"Sex pixie!"

"Sicko!"

"YOUR MAMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE UP!"

"That one didn't make any sense," Sho pointed out with a blank face.

"That's it! We're over!" The twins growled and turned away from each other, making everyone look in shock and horror.

Edo blinked as his friends looked at him with looks.

"...What?"

* * *

**_...To be continued..._**

**_~Please read and review~_**


	11. Episode 5, Part 2

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Episode 5:_**

_The Twins Fight/Edo's Shocking Development_

_-Part 2-_

* * *

Judai yawned as he was laying his head on his desk, as Asuka and Haruhi were preparing for class.

"Hey guys," A voice called, making the trio look up, and their eyes widened.

Which also made everyone else in the room gasp and whisper with each other.

Hikaru lifted up his hand with a blank expression, his hair a shocking neon pink.

"Good morning," He greeted as he walked over to them.

"H-Hikaru-kun" Asuka spoke with jaws dropped.

"What in the world happened to your hair? Why is it dyed pink?" Haruhi asked with worry.

Judai yawned again as he lifted his head, then his eyes were shocked open at seeing his friend's hair, "Oh my Ra! What the hell happened to your hair, why is that color?!"

"'Cause pink suit me, don't you think it's cute?" Hikaru winked at Judai, as the brunette blinked his eyes, "From now on, I'm the pink haired twin,"

The red head told the girls, as Judai then glanced at the doorway then gasped once more.

"I didn't wanna be mistaken for that Kaoru for the rest of my life, you know," Hikaru laughed but then stopped as he felt a presence beside him.

Asuka and Haruhi glanced over from Hikaru, then eyes widened at a sight of a bright baby blue haired Kaoru.

"Good morning Haruhi, Asuka-chan," Kaoru greeted, as Hikaru went to sit on his seat on the left side of Haruhi and on the ride of Asuka.

"So Kaoru's the blue haired twin?" Judai asked as he looked up at his seat mate curiously.

"I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night. But I ended up having a nightmare," Kaoru started as he then grinned, "I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink,"

Hikaru twitched as Asuka slowly moved her desk away from him.

"It was so garish and ridiculous looking I woke up screaming," Kaoru laughed and was about to sit down, but then fell on his butt since his chair was kicked away.

"..." Hikaru smirked a bit as Kaoru looked up at him, annoyed.

Judai decided to follow Asuka's idea and move his desk away from Kaoru.

Kaoru then tilted Hikaru's chair back, making him hit the other way.

The twins stood up and stared each other down for a moment, then started growling and throwing stuff at each other, including Hani and his Usa-chan. Haruhi then sighed in tiredness and annoyance, as Asuka an Judai stared hidden under their desk.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**_...Noontime recess in the refectory..._**

* * *

"I'll have the A lunch," Both twins said during their turn in line, but then both of them growled in annoyance.

"No, give me the B pasta and the D salad!" They both said again, as they stared to get even more irritated.

"I'll take the F capellini with the barbarie duck! Hold on, make it a foie gras in perigueux sauce!" They shouted once more as many of the students and the chefs moved away from them.

"Stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone?! Grrr..." The twins argued and growled, as Judai and Haruhi were right behind them.

"Amazing," Haruhi commented with a blank stare, "Perfect unison even when fighting,"

"I'm really worried about them," Judai sighed.

"Hold on, where's Asuka?" Haruhi asked as the male cousin of hers smiled weakly.

"She couldn't stand their fighting anymore and decided to lunch out in the library with Jim," He explained as Haruhi sweat dropped.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about," A voice rang out, and the two brunettes looked over to see Tamaki, bringing along Hani, Mori, Kyoya, Sho and Johan.

"I can't believe the two of you are still fighting," The blond Host King tsked, "You're a disgrace to the host club,"

"Hey, look who it is," One boy whispered.

"Oh, I love them," A random girl cooed.

"I've never seen all them together like that~" Another girl giggled with her friend.

Johan sweat dropped as he then murmured to himself, "I can't believe they'll clump me as a host,"

Sho smiled up at him, "Don't worry, we're close to them anyways,"

Hani raised a special fan that is used in Sumo Wrestling, "We've had enough of this! You're both to blame for this fight," He called out and then suddenly pulled out a strawberry cake, "Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake, 'kay?"

Hani then blinked and looked at the cake in wonder, "But I want to have a piece too. So I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies,"

Sho blinked as he listened to his sempai murmuring to himself, not aware at Hikaru and Kaoru's annoyance building.

"We're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top, though. What should we do? Maybe I should just take it. After all, strawberry is all my favorite.  
Oh! I forgot to ask,"

Hani then looked between the angry twins, "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?"

Mori walked over to him, picked him up and walked away from the twins.

"You're just making it worse. Leave them alone," Mori spoke as Sho nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki barked out excitedly as suddenly an imaginary dog tag appeared behind Tamaki, wagging happily, "I didn't expect to run into you in the dining hall~"

"Ju-chan and I were worried about those two," Haruhi nodded his head to the twins, So, we followed them here without even thinking. I always bring a box lunch and I was just gonna eat it in my classroom and Judai was going to meet up with Johan and them for lunch,"

"A boxed...lunch?" Tamaki spoke up as he then started daydreaming for a moment then suddenly started screaming, "I don't care if my box lunch is in an embarrassing heart shape, I WILL EAT IT~!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's evident that your fantasies are completely incoherent," Kyoya got his tray of food and walked away from his leader, then used one hand to grab at Judai's wrist, "Sit with me,"

Judai blinked then yelped as he was pulled towards the glassed eyed teen and was forced to follow him.

Johan watched this then sighed, but then blinked as he felt someone beside him. He looked up to see Mori staring down at him, making the teal haired boy smile softly.

"Sure, I'll sit with you, Hani-sempai and Sho," He replied as he walked with Mori to a table with the smaller boys.

Hikaru huffed when Haruhi was pulled to Kaoru's table and was about to barge between them, but soon found Edo eating in a table by himself and walked to him.

"Edo, what are you doing in the High School Cafeteria?"

The silver haired boy looked up and raised a brow at the hair color of the eldest twin, but didn't question it.

"I dunno, I guess it's much nicer than the Middle School one and less crowded," Edo explained with a shrug.

"Can I sit here with you?" Hikaru asked as Edo sighed.

"Sure, why not?"

Hikaru then plopped down next to the fifteen year old then pointed at his lunchbox, "So what's that? What'd you bring for lunch?"

"Korean BBQ with some rice and steamed vegetables my adoptive sister made me," Edo replied with a raised eyebrow.

"You wanna switch with me?" Hikaru asked as he then sighed, "I had to order something different than Kaoru, so I ended up with stuff I don't really like,"

"Do I have a choice?" Edo frowned as Hikaru immediately switched their lunches.

Edo sighed once more then started eating peacefully, and Hikaru was munching at the home-made meal. The silver haired boy then blinked as he got the taste of one of Hikaru's dishes then started letting out a warm smile, making him look like a little boy on Christmas.

"Oh wow, I've never had this in a while," Edo murmured softly, making Hikaru stare at him in awe.

"Wow, why is Edo smiling like that?" Judai asked from his and Kyoya's table, peering at them curiously.

"I suggest you don't get involved," Kyoya spoke while eating, as Judai pouted and stared at the other male.

"So, Edo-chan, is that any good?" Kaoru decided to sit on the other side of Edo, completely forgetting about Haruhi, making Hikaru a little ticked at his brother.

"I guess?" Edo voiced out as he turned to the blue haired twin, raising a brow.

"How would you like to taste mine?" Kaoru scooped some of his food on a spoon, tilting Edo's chin up with one hand, smiling, "Here, say "Ah...~"

Edo blushed brightly but then blinked as Hikaru suddenly took the bite, who annoyingly murmured, "Quit butting in. Get lost, Kaoru!"

Kaoru looked pissed, as he slowly picked up some soup and threw it at Hikaru's direction. Edo ducked as Hikaru smartly used Tamaki's face as a shield. And soon, the random throwing of things stared once more, and this time it included a soup faced Tamaki and a flying Mori as well. Edo sighed as he grabbed his lunch and started walking away.

"I need more sane friends," He murmured as Haruhi left as well.

* * *

Tamaki sighed, as he then looked at the people in the room. Kyoya was busily typing into the calculator, with Judai napping beside him with his face buried into his folded arms on the table. Hani playing with Usa-chan on the table, as Sho was watching Kyoya while Johan was playing on his phone and Mori watching him. Haruhi finally sat next to them, with Asuka and Jim on her right side.

"Looking at the numbers, if the situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers," Kyoya explained then looked at Haruhi with an innocent smile, "Oh, Haruhi, I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible.  
Even if it was Phoenix-san's tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place, you were there the whole time it happened...right?"

Haruhi stared at him as Judai scolded Kyoya softly.

"Kyoya..."

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this," Hani spoke up, looking at his bunny with worried eyes, "It's never happened before,"

Mori hummed in agreement.

"So they've never fought huh? That must be rough," Johan spoke absentmindedly as he played Flappy Bird on his iPhone.

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in pre-school," Hani explained as he then smiled weakly, "We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together,"

Tamaki stared at him then hummed a little, "Yeah, that's true. I mean, I've only known the twin since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out," He reminisced a bit with a far away look, "It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then,"

Haruhi looked at him in wonder.

"When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them," Tamaki nodded then tried to look positive, "Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out,"

Hani and Sho looked at each other worriedly, as Johan stopped his game and then hummed.

"Is that really a wise decision?" The green eyed boy asked with a frown.

"Who knows?" Asuka replied as she then saw Haruhi looking out the window.

_Hopefully it'll all work out._

* * *

Tamaki twitched a bit as he and the others stood, seeing how Hikaru and Kaoru were still throwing things at each other until there was just only a mountain behind them, with Hani and Sho on the very top. Judai looked up at Kyoya worried, who had finally stopped writing on his notepad.

"Well, at least they've stopped," Jim spoke with a quick smile, as Tamaki groaned, rubbing his temples tiredly.

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting?" The blond spoke in irritation, "It's driving me insane,"

"What you say?!" Hikaru turned to him and growled, "What'd you say? It's driving you insane?!"

Edo had entered the room as Hikaru continued his shouting.

"You've gotta be kidding me, how do you think I feel right now?! Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face! I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru!"

Kaoru frowned as he heard one final thing from his other twin.

"The truth is I hate your guts!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Kaoru huffed as he then started digging into his pockets, "In fact, I hate you so much I bought this, Belzenef, the curse doll!" He held up the wooden ugly doll.

Tamaki was white as a sheet and screamed in fear as everyone's eyes widened.

"I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back!" Kaoru declared as he got a pen and started writing down

Hikaru froze a bit and glared at him.

"From this day forward," Kaoru announced, "You're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!"

Haruhi frowned and was about to step in, but a quick shadow passed her and suddenly a double sound of something being hit was heard and two 'ow's sounded as well. Standing over the twins now on their knees, was none other than a truly pissed off Edo Phoenix.

"The hell do you think you're trying to pull here you idiot twins!" Edo shouted at them as he gritted his teeth, "I may not believe that much in curses anymore, but I still think that is the lowest of the low in such a stupid fight like this! Both of you are at fault here but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess!"

Edo then puffed his cheeks out as he then shouted once more, "Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now, I'll never let you come over to my house, do you understand me?!"

The twins stared in shock for a moment, then slowly started to smile, making Edo confused.

"So then," The twins started as they circled around the boy, "What you're saying Edo-chan...is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?"

Edo blinked and nodded, but then turned the doll he was holding around, then eyes widened it shock as it read: 'Blank'. The twins high fived each other then started to hug each other and apologize in such lovey dovey ways, ignoring the shocked faces from the rest of the gang.

"I'll admit, I did _not _see that one coming," Johan remarked with a shake of his head.

"You gotta be kidding!" Hani shouted as he waved his fists in the air, "You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?"

"We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored," The twins reasoned with a shrug, as Edo fell on his knees looking defeated.

"I...can't believe it," He murmured with horror in his blue eyes, "I...let those stupid gingers fool me like that!"

The twins grinned and knelt down on each side of Edo, kissing both cheeks, "Thank you for inviting us to your house today Edo-chan~"

Edo's cheeks flushed brightly, his eyes was turned into cat-like slits, as he got up and started chasing the twins around the room screaming at them in hate.

* * *

**_Music Room #3_**

**_...The Host Club is now open for business..._**

* * *

"I'm so glad they made up," One girl chirped up as Edo was once again seated in the middle of the girls, watching the twins.

"Okay, it's time to play the "which one is Hikaru" game~" The twins announced, still having their colored hair.

"I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru!" One girl raised her head and smiled.

"We have a winner~!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled out happily as the girls clapped.

Edo smirked a little at this.

"So are you two gonna keep your wild hair color even though you've made up?" One girl asked curiously, "It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now,"

"No, it isn't," Edo spoke up this time, as he gained curious looks from the twins.

Haruhi happened to pass by, and answered with a smile, "Today, the pink one is Kaoru, and Hikaru's the blue swapped colors for today, huh?"

The twins just stared at her, when suddenly Judai was calling Edo over to get him to play with him and Johan. Kaoru gripped at his twin's hand, glancing over at him. To be expected, his twin was looking over at Haruhi with confusion and awe in his eyes. The younger twin shook his head as he then trailed his eyes over the smiling Edo, who was laughing at Judai poking at the Shadow King out of random.

_"Do you realize what's happened, Hikaru? Until now, there were only two groups of people, "us" and "everyone else". But for the first time, there are not one...but two people that crossed into our world..."_

* * *

**_Next episode: Jungle Pool SOS/Gotta Get Crushed_**

**_(Yes I've decided to skip one episode and move here)_**

**_~Please read and review~_**


	12. Episode 7, Part 1

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

As they gazed around, Haruhi, Judai, Sho, Johan, Asuka and Jim couldn't believe their eyes.

"Are we still in Japan?" Johan asked in confusion.

"Reminds me of Duel Academia Island," Judai giggled as he watched the birds soar in the sky.

"At any rate, this tropical paradise is amazing," Asuka smiled as Haruhi sighed.

"Am I dreaming?" The brunette female muttered to herself.

Tamaki appeared before them, smiling happily, "Behold everyone, bask in the beauty of tropical birds. Aren't they breathtaking? I wonder what they're called." He hummed to himself, pulling Haruhi closer to him.

"...Where's the exit?" Haruhi looked around.

The blond chuckled and sat onto his beach chair, "Try to make the most of this down time and just relax. We're so worried about keeping our good looks day and night. We deserve a little vacation." Tamaki reasoned.

"Personally I think this is pointless and a waste of time, so can I go home now?" Haruhi argued tiredly, not in the mood.

"I'd like to go home as well. Onii-san might need me today," Sho also spoke up, as Judai was then testing the waters of the pool with his feet.

Haruhi then sighed.

"I should really be studying and I've got ton of laundry to do today..." She then turned to Tamaki, "Sempai, where are we, anyway?"

Judai smiled as he then proceeded to remove the jersey he was wearing, leaving him only in just his red swim shorts. Johan laughed and pushed the boy in, watching as the Osiris Red boy fell in and surfaced back up, pulling Johan into the cool water.

"This place is a brand new theme park that my family, the Ootori group runs," Kyoya spoke as he sat under the shade with his drink, "It's called the Tropical Aqua Garden,"

"Oh that's a nice name," Asuka commented as she too sat on a beach chair, as Sho joined with the other two in the pool.

"I don't understand," Haruhi looked curious, "I thought the Ootori group ran hospitals and that they're focused on the medical business, Kyoya-sempai?"

"Yes, but my family likes to diversify and try different things," Kyoya shrugged as he then watched Judai for a moment then focused back to Haruhi, "Besides this place could be classified as a healing facility,"

"Wish I brought Karen along," Jim muttered, missing his Croc dearly.

"It's therapeutic," Kyoya continued on, "Think of all the people who are overworked and would just love a vacation in the south tropics. However, they may not be able to get the time off or they may not be able to afford it,"

Asuka listened tentatively as she then glanced around the palm trees.

"Those people can now seek refuge here at this theme park and reduce their stress levels. The Ootori group's primary concern has always been for the good health and well-being of the general public," Kyoya smiled as Haruhi looked at him suspiciously.

Not far from them, Hani was on top of Mori's shoulders, waving frantically at Sho, who was on his floatie and relaxing in the water safely, as Hikaru and Kaoru were playing volleyball with Johan and Judai in the pool.

"The park doesn't officially open until next month, but the host club was given a special advance invitation," The Shadow King smiled politely.

"Thank you for bringing us here then," Asuka smiled politely at Kyoya.

"This is so relaxing," Tamaki sighed in relief, looking up at the sky, "We don't have to worry about keeping all of our guests entertained for 's truly like a holiday for handsome young soldiers. I guess that's what you call it..."

"Alright! Vacation~!" Judai pumped his fist in the air and cheered.

* * *

**_Episode 7:_**

_Jungle Pool SOS/Gotta Get Crushed_

_-Part 1-_

* * *

"Haru-chan~" Hani called out happily, hugging the girl, all smiles, "Wanna share some coconut juice with me and Sho-chan? Or do you want to try a piece of mango cake?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'll have some coconut juice with you guys," Haruhi smiled softly as Hani skipped off to tell Sho.

The brunette chuckled at the cuteness then looked up, eyes darting to see Mori by himself, wandering near the bridge. Haruhi wondered what the silent host was upto; the tall young man humming a bit and turned his head to look off somewhere. The girl thought that he was about to look at her, but Haruhi followed Mori's gaze and saw Johan sitting near a palm tree, petting a Toucan Bird with gentle eyes. _Why is Mori-sempai staring at Johan-kun? _She wondered but her thoughts were cut off by Kaoru's voice.

"Haruhi, you wanna go check out the water slide?" He asked as Haruhi shrugged.

"Hang on, what's the deal with that pullover you're wearing?" Hikaru questioned as Haruhi sighed, explaining her story.

"So, you're not going to swim?" Hikaru asked full of banana, throwing the peel away.

"Hold on, you do swim, don't you?" Kaoru asked, "Because if you can't, your cousin sure can't,"

The twins looked over to see Judai trying to swim, as Sho and Hani were with him.

"I can swim just as good as the next guy, but this isn't my idea of fun," Haruhi sighed and then looked around, "I'm not that big on water parks. We're just gonna spend all day goofing off. Honestly I'd rather be at home,"

The girl then saw how Judai was doing a cannonball into the pool, creating a splash.

"I don't understand what's great about this place, anyway? I mean all you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool,"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each in confusion.

"A plastic pool? What's that?"

Haruhi blinked then hummed a little, "Let's see..." She then used her hands to make a gesture of a pool, "I guess they're about this big, round, and to use it, you have to pump it full of air,"

Hikaru scoffed, "You dunce,"

"That's an inflatable boat, dummy," Kaoru pointed out as he and his brother imagined it.

"There's no way something that small could be used as a pool," Hikaru added with a suspicious frown as his brother agreed.

"Guys, it's a small pool. Haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one?" Haruhi asked as she watched Tamaki pull at the twins and huddle far from her.

"You idiots!" Tamaki said in a hush voice, "If Haruhi thinks it's a pool, then it's a pool, got it? Don't go embarrassing can't help it if she's an ignorant commoner,"

Haruhi sweat dropped, looking annoyed.

"So, are we supposed to lie to her? Is that what you want?" The twins asked also in hushed voices.

"I can't help but feel like I should be offended by that comment," Haruhi muttered as Asuka passed by her.

"Oh? What's up?" The blond girl asked as Haruhi turned to her.

"Oh the usual of course," Haruhi then blinked, "Hang on, this is sort of one of those rare moments Jim-sempai isn't by your side,"

Asuka then smiled and glanced over somewhere, "Yeah well, Jim felt a little home sick. So he went around with Johan a bit to explore the place,"

"Never mind that, we've got a question for the boss," Hikaru cut the girls off and looked to the blond Host King.

"Why did you make Haruhi put on that yellow monstrosity?" Kaoru then pointed at Haruhi's sweater.

Tamaki gulped a bit nervously.

Hikaru then grinned, "I would've thought for sure that you would be all-"

_"I wanna see Haruhi in a swimsuit!'_"

The elder twin smirked once more, "Not making her cover up like that-"

"-It was surprising," Kaoru chuckled then began whispering to each other.

"I know what he's up to. He made Haruhi cover up because he didn't want anyone else to see her in a bathing suit. Do you really think that's it? He must be one of those jealous pervert types. That's pretty twisted."

Tamaki growled, blushing then coughed, "T-That's not it at all! I was just trying to protect her innocence as any father or guardian would. After all even if she's wearing a swimsuit, it is not decent for a lady to walk around half naked in front of boys!"

The twins then pointed to Haruhi, causing Tamaki to turn around then yelp as Haruhi looked irritated. Asuka folded her arms as well, frowning deeply. After all, she was dressed in a very much revealing kind of blue and white bikini.

"Haru-chan~" Hani smiled cutely as he grabbed Haruhi's arm, "Let's play! You wanna go swimming in the current pool with me and Sho-chan?"

Haruhi smiled and shook her head, "Nah, I'm not gonna swim today," She then blinked then looked down at the senior, "Hold on, you know how to swim. Do you still need that float?"

Hani shook his head then giggled, "Just looks cuter this way, you know?"

He then started skipping back to Sho, who was in his own floating device.

"Prancing, prancing~" Hani's voice was heard as he skipped away, making Haruhi and the twins smile.

"You're right," Haruhi murmured to herself, "Those bunnies are pretty cute,"

"He's so innocent," Hikaru and Kaoru agreed.

"It is cute," Asuka joined in with their comments, smiling a little.

_"No way!"_ A voice called out somewhere, making everyone look around, _"You got it all wrong!"_

The familiar sound of a motor running and the ground shaking was heard, as suddenly...

"Is that Renge?" Haruhi asked with a sweat drop.

Judai heard this then frowned deeply, not realizing Kyoya was looking at him with a knowing smirk. Renge was laughing as she spun around on her platform, dressed in a revealing black bikini and holding an umbrella.

"How did she do that?" Haruhi asked as she then sighed, "It's like that rig follows us,"

"Did she install the platform there or something without our notice?" Asuka asked.

Hikaru whistled, "That outfit is pretty impressive,"

"What's with the tattoo on your stomach?" Kaoru asked, pointing at the blue markings on Renge's skin.

Renge giggled, "Oh, that? You don't recognize it?" She then posed, "I'm cosplaying~"

Hikaru raised a brow, "Yeah, who?"

"La-La~" Renge sung out happily.

"La-La?" Kaoru repeated, "Like the manga magazine?"

Renge then looked up dreamily, "Her petite and slender frame~! Her blue eyes that light up young men's faces~! Her singing voice~! La~!"

She then danced around as she then made a cool pose.

"I am Quon Kisaragi~!"

Haruhi then made a face, "I wouldn't have guessed,"

"Agreed," Asuka nodded.

Tamaki frowned a bit, "I had no idea who you're supposed to be..."

"Hey, boss," Hikaru whispered to the Host King, "Are you sure it's okay for Renge to be dressed-"

"-like that?" Kaoru nodded his head to Renge's attire.

Tamaki scratched his chin a little, "Well, yeah...that's okay..."

Hikaru and Kaoru pouted, "And why is that?"

"Because it's cosplay, I guess," Tamaki reasoned quietly, looking deep in thought.

"Listen up, boys!" Renge pointed at them as she then huffed, "Obviously you need help understanding Haninozuka's hidden motives, Look!" She then turned her head and gestured to the pool.

"Takashi~" Hani's voice rang as he made a splash into the wave pool, making Mori turn his head to him.

Hani was smiling cutely and waving at him, making Mori quirk a small smile. Sho was right behind Hani, looking a bit scared of being pulled by the waves as Judai was trying to help him out. The sound of laughter was heard as Mori then looked up to see Johan near the bridge, leaning coolly against the hard railings as the European teen talked with Jim about their old schools. Feeling eyes on him, Johan turned his head with such innocence to meet Mori's stare then smiled, giving a small wave. Mori then smiled at this and nodded his head in acknowledgment. And the only people that noticed this were Jim and Haruhi.

_Mori seems to be looking at Johan a lot these days..._

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki's voice broke Haruhi's thoughts.

"Think about what he said to you guys earlier," Renge pointed out as the five teens thought about it.

_"Just looks cuter this way, you know~?"_

Renge smirked, "He's not being as sweet and innocent as you think,"

"I agree," Kyoya appeared beside them, pushing his glasses up, "Try putting a word, "I" at the beginning of that sentence,"

Asuka, the twins, Haruhi, Judai and Tamaki hummed a bit as they tried to remember.

_"Just looks cuter this way, you know~?"_

_"**I** look** cute~!**"_

Tamaki, Asuka, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru then froze. _He planned that!?_

"I don't get it," Judai looked up at Kyoya.

Renge giggled, "That's Haninozuka for you. In the last episode, he felt threatened by another loli boy type, so he's taking steps to keep his rank,"

Asuka then gulped, "Oh my..."

"I should give him more credit," Renge smiled as she was then disappearing down back to the ground with her platform, "He's a lot smarter than I thought~"

"Hey, look at this everybody!"

Everyone turned their heads as Johan and Jim were walking back to them. Mori was swimming in the pool as Hani was riding on his back.

"Check it out! Look! Even though we're swimming really fast, we never go any further than we are now~" Hani giggled cheerfully.

Tamaki then turned to Haruhi slowly, "So, what's up with him?"

"Could he really be that smart?" Haruhi whispered back.

Johan blinked then sat near the pool, dipping his feet in as he watched Mori and Hani swimming.

"They sure never separate huh?" Sho spoke softly as he sat next to Johan with a smile.

"Ah Sho," Johan turned his head to him then smiled, "Where'd Judai go?"

"Aniki was called to talk with Kyoya-san," Sho looked over as Johan followed his gaze, both seeing the brunette laughing a bit at a serious looking Kyoya.

"..." Johan smiled a little as he watched his best friend, not noticing how Sho had a look of understanding in his eyes.

Suddenly the sound of water and Tamaki yelping was heard, as the two then watched as Hikaru had sprayed Tamaki with a water gun.

"Come on, boss! Let's go! Let's have a water gun fight~" Kaoru called as he prepared his own water fun.

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you," Hikaru called out to Tamaki, "If you get it in the face, you lose. What do you say~?"

"Can I join?" Johan stood up as he smiled.

"Forget it," Tamaki denied as he then wiped his face with a towel, "Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?"

Hikaru and Kaoru then smirked as they then went to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I think it's time that we got married~" The eldest twin teasingly said.

"Then we'll honeymoon in Atami~" Kaoru then added with a smirk.

Tamaki froze then started to pump his own water gun really fast and furious like. Johan blinked and decided to skip out on the water gun fight then sat back down near the pool. He then blinked as he felt eyes on him once more then looked up, seeing Mori swimming to him as Hani was fine floating by himself against the currents.

"Oh, hey Mori-sempai," Johan greeted as the taller boy was now in front of him, "Having fun?"

"Yeah," Mori spoke in the same monotone voice as Johan smiled softly.

"Me too,"

"Do you really think I'd ever let Haruhi marry you guys?!"

Both boys looked up to see Tamaki charging at the twins.

"Daddy says no!"

The twins laughed as they ran off, chased around by one angry Host King. Johan laughed softly as he watched them, but then blinked as he felt one side of him wet a bit and glanced over to see Mori had hoisted himself out of the pool and sat next to him.

"Ah, you guys not swimming anymore?" Asuka called behind them, as she then offered two glasses of coconut drinks to them, "Here, you guys must be thirsty,"

"Thanks Asuka-chan," Johan smiled as he grabbed his drink.

"Yeah thanks," Mori nodded and graciously took his own drink as well.

"I'll get you guys!" Tamaki growled then jumped and flew in the air, "Sideways-leaping shot, go!"

The twins then shielded themselves with the Tiki ornaments and grinned.

"That's cheating!" Tamaki yelled as he then landed on a banana peel, making him slip around comically until he went crashing into a Tiki Totem pole.

Johan blinked as he heard machines whirling and turned his head to see the Tiki statues' eyes were glowing red. He then froze as he heard Mori drop his drink down and looked to the pool. It would seem everyone else had heard this and looked around as well. Hani was still swimming with Sho, until suddenly they saw a tidal wave heading towards them. Sho screamed out as Hani made a grab for him, the two then were swept with the huge waves.

"Hani-senpai!" Haruhi and Asuka shouted.

"Sho!" Both Judai and Jim shouted.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori shouted as he was about to get up and rush for him, but suddenly stepped on a banana peel and slipped to the ground, making him skid painfully.

Johan saw this and got up as well, rushing to him, "Mori-sempai, you okay?!"

Haruhi stopped behind them and looked worried, "...Mori-sempai?"

Tamaki then stood up in determination, "Gentlemen, we're going after Hani-sempai!" He then pointed at a direction, "That pool looks like the quickest way! Charge!"

Soon everyone followed Tamaki and started running.

Kyoya pulled Judai back though and held him still as he called the others, "Wait! I wouldn't go-"

Everyone then froze as they saw a bunch of alligators and screamed, running back to Kyoya and Judai

"There are alligators in there!"

Jim's eye then brightened at the sight of alligators and rushed over to them.

"AH! Jim-sempai!" Haruhi called out, but was stopped by Asuka.

"Leave him be, he's got this," Asuka sighed, as the two girls then watched how Jim was wrestling the reptiles and riding them like a cowboy.

"Okay, so we can't choose that pool! Then let's try this way next!" Tamaki ordered and was about to run in another direction, but yelped as he then turned back, seeing more alligators.

"They're here, too!" The twins yelled with Asuka.

"And here!" Both Haruhi and Johan yelped in surprise.

Soon everyone was back in the middle, panting and look tired. Except Jim, who was looking happier than ever.

"Karen would be jealous if she knew you were playing with other reptiles," Johan joked a little as Jim scoffed.

"What's with all the alligators?" Haruhi asked as Johan panted and shrugged.

Tamaki panted as well, "Beats me,"

Kyoya sighed as he looked at his notebook and started writing things down, "Those alligators belong to the park's tropical animals exhibit. I guess it is kind of dangerous to let them run wild," He then hummed a bit, "Though, the cause of our present situation seems to be the location of the switch for the current pool.  
I'll have to have a little chat with our designers,"

He closed his notebook then smiled at his friends, "Thanks a lot, you guys. I got some great data today,"

Everyone then looked at Kyoya with surprise and slight annoyance, "You what!?"

Soon everyone gathered near the info map as Kyoya began pointing out the places.

"This is a map of the Tropical Aqua Garden. This is our current location," He gestured on the board, "We need to get here. I have a feeling that's where Hani-sempai and Sho-san probably ended up. It might be tough because to get there, we'll have to make it through this jungle area, here in the southern block. Distance wise we're talking about 800 meters,"

"That doesn't sound too bad," Jim spoke up as he then fixed his trusty cowboy hat.

"Funny, I didn't think you'd be wearing that again," Johan looked up to his friend.

"Looks like there are a lot of undeveloped areas," Haruhi observed then looked up at Kyoya, "Any idea what might be lurking in those parts of the jungle?"

"Since they're still being developed, I'm afraid I don't know," Kyoya answered as Judai stayed close to him.

Hikaru gulped, "Whatever's out there could be even more dangerous-"

"-than alligators," Kaoru spoke as both twins looked at each other in fear.

Johan then looked up to Mori, who was still and blank faced. It sort of worried Johan a bit.

"All right!" Tamaki announced as he gathered everyone in a circle, "Now, this is a mission of survival! I know we can make it through the treacherous jungle in one piece. It is our sworn duty to save Hani-sempai!"

* * *

_**...To Be Continued...**_

_**~Please Read and Review~**_


	13. Episode 7, Part 2

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Episode 7:_**

_Jungle Pool SOS/Gotta Get Crushed_

_-Part 2-_

* * *

The Hosts and Duelists were walking deeper into the Jungle Forest, sticking close together as possible, to not get lost or trip by accident. Jim was walking on ahead, being one expert to the wild, looking around and down on the ground for any clues on Hani and Sho's whereabouts.

"Wow, this place is just like a real jungle, huh?" Tamaki commented, looking around.

"Indeed, and I love it," Jim was grinning even more, "Now if only Karen was here..."

"I keep hearing all these really strange animal calls," Haruhi spoke slowly, sighing a little and glancing around as well.

"You don't think that all those animal sounds-" Hikaru began.

"-could belong to the real thing, do you?" Kaoru asked as he looked to his brother then to Kyoya.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But I do know that my family always strives for authenticity whatever the cost," He shrugged as Judai then froze.

"So...there could be real lions, and tigers and bears?" The brunette asked as he held onto Kyoya's hand.

"Oh my!" Tamaki yelled as Haruhi and Asuka sighed.

"Tamaki-sempai, Judai...I don't think there are any of those in such a tropical forest?" Asuka logically pointed out.

Johan watched them, but from time to time went glancing up at a stoic faced Mori. He was sort of wondering why the guy always had a blank face on, not showing any emotions or expressions of his thoughts. It really got to Johan. For him, he was able to read anyone better than themselves, especially Judai. But seeing Mori...it was like being blocked by one giant wall. Green eyes soften as he thought this. Suddenly, Mori then slipped on another banana peel, falling on his back as the peel was on his face as Johan tripped up as well, making him fall slightly on top of of the taller senior. Everyone turned to them and eyes widened.

"Those two..." Hikaru looked surprised.

"-Are even clumsier than you boss," Kaoru finished.

Tamaki blushed and looked embarrassed, "S-shut up!"

"Are you guys okay?" Asuka asked softly, as Johan sat up, and Mori did the same.

Haruhi observed them for a moment, especially on Mori. But the female blinked as he felt a drip on her face, and looked up.

"Uh oh, it's about time for the squall," Kyoya said, looking down at his watch.

"What does that mean?" Judai asked in confusion.

"It means-" Jim was cut off as it suddenly started to rain.

Soon everyone rushed to find shelter, and found on to be a small little tropical hut. Everyone dried off and such as they sat around waiting for the rain to stop.

"Hey Mori-sempai, you seem to be really close to Hani-sempai," Haruhi broke the silence, "Are the two of you like childhood friends?"

"You mean you don't know-?"

"-that they're cousins?" The twins chorused with blank faces.

The female brunette blinked as she looked surprised, "You're kidding me. They're related?"

Kyoya nodded, "The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozuka family for generations,"

"Serving?" Judai raised a brow but his question was ignored.

"However, two generations ago, the families became relatives by marriage and the master-servant relationship soon became a thing of the past," Hikaru explained as everyone gathered to listen.

"But even so, Mori-sempai has always made a point to accompany Hani-sempai," Kaoru concluded.

Johan blinked then glanced up the tall young man beside him then understood. _So that's why they're so close. I wonder if Sho knew this as well. I hope both he and Hani-sempai are okay..._

"Must really get his blood going," Tamaki smiled a little fondly, "The blood of a loyal servant flows like a mighty river through Mori-sempai's vein,"

The twins then cried behind him, saying how they were touched and it was a beautiful story.

"I don't know if I call it a beautiful story," Haruhi said with a sweat drop.

The teal haired duelist then placed a hand onto Mori's, who looked at him blankly.

"Mori-sempai, it will all work out," Johan whispered softly to him as the rest of the gang watched them, "I know Sho. He's a tough little cookie when push comes to shove. And I'm sure with Hani-sempai, the two will be okay. They are strong and brave, and we won't give up finding them!" He said with a smile.

"How nice!" Tamaki and the twins cried far from them.

Mori's eyes soften as he then squeezed Johan's hand for a moment, making the other boy look surprised.

"You're right," Mori nodded as Johan smiled warmly up at him.

Judai stared at them for a moment and smiled a bit, as Tamaki then suddenly went to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, Daddy wishes you be all cute and warm like Johan-kun," The blond commented as he hugged her, ignoring how annoyed she was looking.

"That's creepy of you to say boss," The twins told Tamaki.

Kyoya's phone suddenly rang as he then answered it, "Hello, it's me...Well, we've had an incident that's caused some trouble..."

The twins then went up to Tamaki and stared teasing him about something, provoking the Host King to scream at them as Haruhi was in the middle of it with a tired look. Soon the rain had stopped a bit, and suddenly Mori was sniffing the air. Johan looked up at him questionably, and felt the hand leaving his. The European teen stood up as Mori was walking out of the hut and into the bushes.

"M-Mori-sempai, wait," Johan walked after him, "Kyoya says Hani-sempai and Sho are in the other direction,"

"You're wrong," Mori spoke lowly as he looked ahead of him, "They went this way,"

Johan raised a brow. _Does he have a natural instinct on them or something?_

The bluenette saw Mori leaving again and tried to run after him, "Wait up Mori-sempai, I-I'll go with you, it's dangerous to be alo-"

Johan gasped as he suddenly almost fell in a deep ditch, but suddenly his name was called and was soon grabbed by the wrist and lifted up in the air. The boy blinked as he then looked up shyly, then down again to see that Mori was carrying him with one arm easily. Green eyes widened in shock, as dark eyes stared down at him.

"Ah..." He wanted to say thank you, but all that came out was, "...You said my name,"

Mori looked at him some more then stared walking silently, carrying Johan still and closely to him. Johan blinked and blushed, feeling like such a girl that it was pretty much embarrassing. But still..._He called me by my name. _Johan's eyes soften as he just kept close and then sighed softly, blushing again as he felt the eyes on him intensely as they went deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Yes, at once, please," Kyoya finished on the phone, ignoring how the twins were still teasing Tamaki and everyone else was watching them a bit in boredom.

Judai then looked up at Kyoya as he was done on the phone, "So what they say?"

"My family's private police force is going to send in a search and rescue team to help us," Kyoya explained as Asuka, Haruhi and Jim faced him, "They're better equipped to find Hani-sempai and Sho than we are. So let's just go back to the gate and wait there,"

Judai nodded, "Alright,"

"Sounds like a plan," Asuka agreed.

Kyoya then looked around then frowned a bit, "Hey, where are Mori and Johan?"

"Eh?!" Judai screeched out loud as he looked around worriedly.

* * *

**_"Immediate emergency mobilization order!"_**  
**_"I'll repeat. _****_Immediate emergency mobilization order!"_**  
**_"Master Kyoya's friends has gone missing near the wave pool!"_**  
**_"Our search targets are two young men!"_**  
**_"Orders are to eliminate any suspicious figures!"_**  
**_"Show them no mercy!'_**  
**_"Repeat. _****_Eliminate any suspicious figures. _****_Show them no mercy!"_**

* * *

Johan had closed his eyes for a moment, but it opened wide as his senses tingled. It would seem Mori felt the same since he stopped walking and held Johan closely, eyes narrowed.

"Mori-sempai?" Johan whispered then looked around to see men in black, holding up their guns at them.

"One of the targets confirmed," One of the men spoke up as they surrounded them.

"T-targets?" Johan muttered to himself as he then tried to get down to stand, but Mori wouldn't allow him, "M-Mori-"

"One of the targets has been captured by a suspicious man. We'll take the target into custody!" The same man spoke again as Johan's eyes widened.

* * *

"You know..."

Judai heard Kyoya say and looked up at him as they were behind the others walking and searching for Mori and Johan.

"What's up?"

"I don't believe I mentioned to them that there're other visitors here..." Kyoya told him and paused for a moment then shrugged, "Oh well,"

The brunette then sweat dropped and looked a bit worried, "Ky-kyoya, you shouldn't say stuff like that,"

* * *

"You there! Put the boy down immediately! If you refuse, we'll remove him forcefully!" One of the men in black commanded, as he then stepped forward with his gun up.

"N-Now hold on a minute!" Johan tried to calm the situation down a bit.

Suddenly a hand shot to grab at Johan's wrist roughly, pulling at him from Mori's arms.

"O-ow! You're hurting me!"

Something must've snapped, because Mori immediately got the man to let go harshly and threw him in the air, making him land somewhere in the bushes. Johan gasped as he then was cradled protectively into the senior's arms, looking up slowly as Mori had a dark expression on his face. _This is the first time I've ever seen ANY emotion from him._

"The suspect is resisting! Prepare to fire warning shots!" Another man set as the clicking of guns were heard, ready to shoot.

Johan looked a bit scared at this and immediately had his arms to Mori's shoulders, holding onto him as Mori kept him close.

"_Takashi, Jo-chan, out of the way~!_" A voice called out, and both boys looked up to see Hani swinging down on a vine with Sho clinging on his back.

Hani then suddenly let go of the vine, letting Sho drop safely onto the ground as he then kicked on of the men square in the face. Johan blinked as he looked shocked, and Mori was calmly watching. Sho then got up and rushed over to them, checking to see if they were okay.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, pipsqueak!?" One of the men saw, and was about to attack when Hani defended himself.

Soon Johan witnessed Hani fighting and kicking every single guy down until none of them were standing anymore. The duelist was officially floored at the brutal display of martial arts.

Hani clapped his hands a bit as he then looked at the army men, "You guys should be more careful who you mess with. Picking on my friends is bad, got it?" He scolded as he pointed at them.

_Even when threatening, he's still cute, _Johan thought with a smile then looked up at Mori then blushed, "Um, sempai, you could put me down now,"

Mori looked at him, as he then settled the boy to his feet gently.

Sho blinked and tilted his head a bit as he watched them.

"Johan! Mori-sempai!" Voices ran near them as Johan then turned to see everyone rushing to them in worry and relief.

"Johan-kun~" Tamaki yelled dramatically and glomped him happily, "You had us worried~ Especially Daddy~"

Johan sweat dropped and stared up at the happy man, "Uh..."

Haruhi pulled at Tamaki's ear and made him let go of the teal haired boy, as Mori stood closely behind Johan.

"You guys okay?" The twins asked.

"We're alright," Sho smiled a little as Johan nodded slowly.

"Glad that you're safe mates," Jim smiled a bit.

"Yeah, we were looking for you and panicked when you had disappeared on us," Asuka explained.

"You had us all worried there," Judai spoke up as he looked up at his best friend, "Are you guys okay?"

Johan blinked a bit then smiled, "Ah, I'm okay Ju, really,"

"That's a relief," Judai smiled but then eyes widened, "Yikes, what happened to your wrist?"

Mori's eyes shifted to Johan quickly as the teal haired male then lifted his now bruised wrist up and then hummed.

"Oh, I guess it was when one of those guys grabbed at me," Johan said as Judai's eyes widened.

"Wait what?!"

Hani then looked over as he then looked worried, "Oh Jo-chan! It looks bad!"

"We can get one of my family's doctors to look at your wrist," Kyoya offered as Johan rubbed at his sort of reddish bruise.

"Ah, I think it'll be fine," Johan thanked Kyoya then blinked as Mori was looking at him, and this time, his expression was worried.

Johan almost turned red, but then shifted his eyes away from him shyly.

Judai saw this and just blinked in confusion.

"I'm not sure what happened here, but at least they're still alive," Hikaru voiced out, poking at one of the knocked out soilders.

"It's pretty amazing that this is Hani-sempai's work," Kaoru joined poking at them with his twin, "He must have really been holding back,"

Sho looked confused, "What do you mean he was holding back?"

"So then-" Kaoru stared with confusion.

"You don't know about sempai?" Hikaru asked as he then went on explaining, "The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts. Not only have they helped train the police and SDF forces but they've also worked with several overseas militaries,"

Johan and Sho looked shocked at this as Hani smiled at them.

"Hani-sempai in particular has been called the dreadnought of the Haninozuka family. By the time he was in middle school, he'd become the national champion in both karate and judo," Kyoya informed them as well, as everyone outside the host club looked shocked.

"Mori senpai's no slouch either," Tamaki added as he then glanced at Johan in particular, "He won the national championship in kendo when he was just in middle school,"

Mori just stood there as Johan looked impressed.

"So, how are you able to find us, Hani-sempai," Kaoru asked curiously.

Hani smiled then shrugged, "It wasn't hard. It didn't take us long to reach the end of the current pool, so Sho-chan and I decided to look for you guys,"

"We humbly apologize!" One of the police force spoke up as they all bowed to Hani.

"I am a 2nd-generation student of the Ishizuka Dojo!"

"I am a student of the Todoroki Dojo!"

"And I'm from the Otake Dojo!"

"We are in your debt!"

"Why?" Hani blinked in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, sir!" The leader of the force nodded, "We're so sorry, sir! We were unaware that one of the people we were searching for was Mitsukuni Hanozuka. We've committed a terrible offense here. I apologize for this confrontation. But my Dojo will be so excited to hear that I've come face to face with the great Haninozuka. I cherish this moment,"

"So he is smart," Haruhi whispered to Asuka with a sigh, "He's deeper than I could ever imagine,"

"Takashi," Hani pulled his cousin down a bit and patted his head happily, "You did an amazing job of protecting Jo-chan. I bet you were pretty lonely without me around, huh?"

Mori looked away for a moment, then met eyes with Johan, "I don't know if I'd say that,"

Johan blinked a bit then walked over to him, standing right in front of him.

"Ah, Mori-sempai?"

The tall senior then glanced down at him. The twins then looked at each other as they heard this, and everyone else soon followed.

"Um, I just wanted to say...thank you..." Johan smiled shyly, "For being such a good friend,"

...

...

...

Mori then turned to a tree and stood there, a gloomy atmosphere surrounded him.

"Oh wow," Hikaru and Kaoru chorused in sympathy.

"Hang in there Takashi," Hani said, patting him on the back.

Judai pouted then stepped to Johan, "Jo, that's not what Mori-sempai wanted to hear,"

"Eh?" Johan blinked with innocence, "What'cha mean?"

Kyoya, Asuka, Sho and Jim looked at the brunette surprised.

"Mori-sempai wanted you to say thanks for being a _best _friend," Judai announced with a serious look, as everyone fell to the ground comically.

"Eh? But you're my best friend Judai," Johan said as Judai then slapped his arm.

"Idiot, you can have more than one best friend. Sho is my best friend, Asuka is my best friend..." Judai babbled on with Johan.

"These guys..." Hikaru groaned as he stared at the blinking big eyes of Johan and Judai.

"...Are totally dense," Kaoru ended with a tired sigh.

* * *

"You know, maybe we should go to the beach next," Hikaru announced as they all were walking out of the resort.

"Yeah, the beach would be nice," Kaoru nodded as he glanced back at everyone.

"You idiots, Haruhi is not interested in anything like that," Tamaki chided.

Haruhi blinked then smiled a little bit, "Actually, I might like to go to the beach. I may not be into this silly water park, but I like the ocean.  
It would be nice to go to the beach. And it's so pretty,"

Everyone looked at each other then smiled.

"Yeah..." The Host King then smiled even more, "All right. Then that's where we'll go next time,"

"We're all gonna go to the beach, Tama-chan?" Hani cheered happily then looked to Mori, "That'll be fun, don't you think?"

Mori glanced over at Johan busily talking with Judai, then smiled softly, "...Yeah..."

* * *

**_Next Episode: The Sun, The Sea, and the Host Club!/How the Hearts Drown Below_**

**_~Please Read and Review~_**


	14. Episode 8, Part 1

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"The beach?" Haruhi asked as she looked from her books to the twins, looking confused.

"Of course~ The beach~" The twins repeated with big smiles.

Asuka looked up from her studying with Haruhi and stared at the twins. Apparently they were the only ones that were studying up for the upcoming exams. And this was during their break time with the boys.

"But why?" The browned hair female asked.

"Don't you remember what you said?" Hikaru grinned.

"You said you'd like to go to a real beach," Kaoru reminded her.

Haruhi blinked, "Did I say that?"

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes, "Yes, Haruhi...and here's the fun part~"

The two boys then stepped back as they showed a lot of swim suits on display behind them, grinning from ear to ear as they stood near a frilly pink bikini wear.

"We brought some swimsuits for you to choose from," Kaoru gestured to the suits but then pointed at the one close to them, which was the frilly pink one.

"Pretty cute, don't you think?" Hikaru grinned then pulled out a frilly blue swimsuit matching the pink one, "And Asuka-chan could wear this~"

"Uh, no thanks," The blond stuck her tongue out with a look of disgust.

"Not those ones!" Hani shook his head as he the pulled out two sailor one piece kind of swimming attire, "I think that these swimsuits would look much cuter on Haru-chan and Asu-chan,"

Hikaru and Kaoru tsked at him.

"I don't think you get it, Hani-sempai," They both chorused, as they held Haruhi up.

"Just look," Hikaru started as he pointed at the brunette, "This uniform barely hides the fact that Haruhi is as flat as a cutting board,"

"A one-piece suit like that would only upset her because it draws attention to her lacking feminine physique," Kaoru explained their logic.

"That's why we carefully selected this two piece suit, see?" The twins smiled happily, "The ruffles help hide the fact that she's so flat-chested,"

"And what about Asu-chan?" Hani pointed out.

"Ah, it'll just look cute on Asuka-chan either way," The twins giggled as Asuka rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Tamaki ran in dressed in a baseball uniform and smacked the twins away with a bat.

"You punks had better quit sexually harassing my little girls!" He growled and looked at them, "I've had enough of you!"

The twins cowered with blank expressions behind the desk both Haruhi and Asuka were working on.

"That means...we're not going to the beach?" They asked with frowns.

Tamaki sighed and then coolly placed his bat on his shoulder, "Who said that we're not going?"

"Really?" The red heads grinned devilishly, "So you wanna go after all?"

"Can Use-chan come, too?" Hani asked with a cheerful smile.

"I have no problem with that," Kyoya spoke as he was still writing on his notebook.

"I'm game," Judai appeared behind the glass eyed man.

"Same here," Johan smiled as Mori agreed beside him, but Johan then blinked as he saw the taller boy was looking intently at the sea shelled bikini.

"Yeah, I think this time I can bring Karen along~" Jim grinned but Kyoya smacked his arm with his notebook.

"Ah, ah, ah, no wild animals allowed to my beach resort," The Shadow King scolded.

"W-wild animal!?" Jim said in offense as he and Kyoya started to argue.

"Ah, I don't think I could make it this time," Sho spoke out as Hani then froze and looked sad at him, "I'm sorry, but I have to visit Onii-san today,"

"Awww," Hani pouted.

"Just tell my onii-san and Ryo I said hi," Asuka told the young Marufuji.

"I will," Sho nodded.

"I'll come along too," Edo appeared out of no where as the twins jumped a bit.

"Hey-" Hikaru started.

"-How'd you get here so fast?" Kaoru wondered as he stared down at Edo.

"I was here the whole time morons. Class ended early for me," The silver haired boy said with a bored tone.

"Huh? We're really gonna go?" Haruhi blinked as she looked at everyone.

Tamaki then smiled at her, "Why not? Let's go to the beach~"

* * *

**_Episode 8:_**

_The Sun, The Sea, and the Host Club!/How the Hearts Drown Below_

_-Part 1-_

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed a bit, "So, why'd we come to Okinawa?"

"Because Kyoya's family has a private beach here," Tamaki said.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hani spoke up this time.

"Yeah," Mori voiced out too.

"Oh wow, the air is so clear and the sun is shining," Johan commented with a chuckle.

The twins pouted, "But why couldn't we have gone-"

"-to the Caribbean?-

"-Or even Fiji?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport?"

Haruhi looked offended.

"Even I don't have a passport," Judai pointed out.

Hikaru and Kaoru understood now, "Ahh..."

Haruhi sweat dropped, "You do realize that I can hear what you're saying, right?"

Jim was at the side, looking gloomy, "I wanted to bring Karen along..."

"I told you," Kyoya sighed, "I am not letting you bring your pet reptile to my beach resort,"

So in the end, the gang were on the beach. And some girls were there as well.

"It's so beautiful," A girl sighed as she looked out to the ocean, "Tamaki, being alone here with you and looking out at the sea, it's like a dream,"

Tamaki smiled and pulled the girl close, staring into her eyes, "It's no dream. It's real. But if I could have my way, my princess," He then closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the girl's, "I'd be in your dreams every night,"

"Oh Tamaki~" The girl sighed sweetly.

Judai watched under the umbrella as he sat with his mopey cousin, watching how the twins were playing volleyball and chasing each other happily in the water to get the ball. He also saw how Kyoya was ushering a line of girls one at a time to be with Tamaki as Mori and Hani were doing some sort of exercises with some other girls.

"This sucks," Haruhi murmured as she watched Edo and Asuka in the water, as Jim and Johan were building sandcastles, "I thought going to the beach meant a day off,"

"How is Ranka-obachan?" Judai asked with a tilt of his head as he smiled.

"You know you can call him Oji-san right?" Haruhi said with a sweat drop.

"I know, but whenever I did, he'd cry and wanted me to refer to him as such...or as Kaa-san," Judai pouted a bit as Haruhi laughed.

"Well you are part of the family after all," She smiled but then soften, "And you're all alone at times at home anyways, ne?"

Judai looked down for a moment as he sighed, "Yeah..."

"Um Haruhi? Judai? Aren't you going to go swimming with us?" One of Haruhi's fangirls asked as she and two others walked up to them.

Haruhi waved her hand out, "No, uh, I like looking at the sea from a safe distance,"

"I've already swam," Judai smiled, showing he was indeed damp from dipping in the ocean a while ago.

Another girl then smiled, "Well, if you're not going to swim, would you mind if we sat here and talked with you guys?"

"But why?" Haruhi asked as she then turned on her natural charm, smiling at them, "You girls should go swim. You've got cute swimsuits on, why not show them off?"

The girls then started blushing as they sighed dreamily. Judai laughed quietly at this then looked around and got up, deciding to walk along the waters. That was when he heard the twins and turned to look at them.

"I can't believe he fooled us," One twin commented as he shrugged.

"Who'd have thought he'd bring the ladies with us?" Kaoru nodded as he picked up the volleyball.

"We certainly didn't expect it," Hikaru added as he pouted.

Kyoya was writing down on his notepad as he was seated in his beach chair under the umbrella, "You were invited on this all-expenses-paid vacation for a reason and that is to keep our clients entertained,"

"Just to pay off the vacation?" Judai concluded with folded arms as he walked to him.

"Oh, you're smart, I didn't expect that," Kyoya smiled innocently as Judai had an angry vein pop on his head.

"We know," Hikaru sighed as he stood with Judai, "But with the ladies here-"

"Haruhi can't change to her swimsuit~" Kaoru complained as he appeared on Judai's other side.

Tamaki chuckled from his beach chair, relaxing, "Don't worry. I got it all under control,"

"How so?" Judai asked as he faced the Host King, ignoring how Hani was in front of them chasing the girls.

"My little angel shouldn't be prancing around in her swimsuit, at least not in front of two perverts like the rambunctious twins," Tamaki then sighed happily, "And then, once the sun has begun to set, Haruhi and I will take a romantic stroll along the shore together~"

Judai blinked as he saw the King daydreaming and decided to leave him alone and glanced over at Kyoya.

"Not going to swim?" Judai asked the Shadow King.

"Sort of busy, plus I don't like swimming," Kyoya replied without looking up, as the brunette sigh.

"You're no fun,"

"Who said I was fun?"

Judai then pouted. _Valid point._

He then turned and walked off, ignoring how Tamaki was blushing and squirming around like a worm as some of the girls and the twins watched him. Judai then sighed then blinked as he watched Hani and Jim on the sand with some bucket of shellfish as Mori was watching the sea with a far of look, and Johan was beside him sitting on the rocks joining Mori watching as well.

"Haru-chan! Juda-chan~" Hani called out, as Haruhi was walking beside Judai as the young senior shouted their names, "Wanna go "hellfish shunting"?"

Haruhi then sighed, "I think you're trying to say "shellfish hunting". But this doesn't seem to be that kind of beach, Hani-sempai. You're not gonna find many shell...fish..."

Judai looked at her in confusion as his cousin stopped talking then looked down, making him look down as well.

"What the hell?! No way!" Haruhi yelled, surrounded by many kinds of shellfish, as Judai then picked up a hermit crab then giggled.

"Oh wow, didn't think there'd be any of these around here," He commented.

"Aye mate, I thought the same," Jim scratched his head as he sat back a bit, collecting more crabs.

Johan looked at the creatures in suspicion then blinked as Mori climbed up next to him and peeked behind him.

"What is it?" Johan asked then looked behind him as well and sweat dropped.

There was Kyoya. And his black ops. Carrying buckets and buckets of shellfish out of the huge truck.

The Shadow King then looked up as he spotted the two, "Ah, Mori-sempai, Johan. My family's private police force has stopped by," He gestured to his men, "They wanted to make up to Hani-sempai for attacking him at the water park and for bruising Johan's wrist. So they brought shellfish,"

"Oh I see," Johan hummed then went to reach and touch at his bandaged wrist from days ago.

Mori saw this and stared at him for a long time, as Johan smiled reassuringly.

"Amazing! Look how many we got!" Hani smiled up at Haruhi and Jim.

"That is a lot of shellfish," Asuka said, walking over to them and joined in.

"We're gonna have some fancy side dishes tonight. It's gonna be delicious~" Haruhi smiled excitedly as Judai nodded.

"Any shrimps to the side too~?" Judai asked happily.

Tamaki chuckled, "My my, certainly looks like they're enjoying themselves, all's right with the world,"

Mori slid down the rocks and landed next to him, as Johan followed down, but was caught into Mori's arms once he slipped a bit.

"T-thanks Mori-sempai," Johan smiled shyly as he was placed down gently.

"Sempai~" Haruhi's voice called as the three looked up questionably, "Dinner is gonna be awesome! It's a major haul~"

The blond Host King then cooed, blushing happily, "Ohhhh I'm just so proud~ Look at my little girl~"

Haruhi's voice echoed around the beach, as it caught the attention of all the girls and the twins.

"Say what?" The twins blinked, ignoring Edo for a moment, who was sitting with them drinking some lemonade.

"Tell me, Haruhi," Tamaki smiled as he held up a King Crab, "Isn't this crab...crab-tivating~?"

Haruhi looked up then smiled cutely, "Oh yeah,"

Tamaki sighed dreamily, "You're so cute..."

Suddenly a little creepy crawl-y had shown itself on the King Crab he was holding as the girls then gasped in fear.

"Cen-"

"-Ti-"

"-Pede!"

"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The girls started to run along with the twins and Hani. Tamaki was also frozen in shock as Haruhi huffed and picked up the little guy and threw it near the rocks easily.

Hikaru and Kaoru raised a brow and appeared before her, "Hey, Haruhi,"

"Now I know most girls aren't really the bug-loving type and I certainly didn't think you were," Hikaru started then looked at her, "But..."

"Don't you think you could've been easy on that little guy?" Kaoru asked with a blank stare.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. It's not dead, it takes a lot more than that to kill a bug,"

"I bet it just curled up for protection and is fine," Johan added in as he tilted his head.

The girls then stepped to them and then whispered to each other happily about Haruhi.

"Haruhi is so brave and manly~"

"It's still so sweet~"

"He's the best~"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the crowd then slipped away and walked to Tamaki and the rest.

"Well, isn't that just great..." Hikaru hummed.

"Haruhi is not normal. I thought girls were afraid of bugs,"

"Not all," Asuka frowned a bit as Tamaki looked in thought.

"I'm sure she's afraid of something..."

Hikaru and Kaoru then smirked as they had an idea.

"Hey boss, listen up,"

"Hm?" Tamaki looked at them curiously.

"We just thought up a new game to play that could be a lot of fun. What do you say?" The twins grinned, "It's called the "Who can find Haruhi's weakness" game~...So think you're up to it?"

Tamaki frowned, "But that game sounds terrible,"

"For once, I agree with him," Edo stepped up, "What's the point anyways?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Hikaru dramatically sighed and started to walk away with Kaoru, "Besides she'd only share her weakness with someone she was really close to,"

This got Tamaki's attention.

"What are the rules?"

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned and turned back to him, "Now that's more like it,"

Edo sweat dropped as he then sighed. _Idiots..._

"The deadline is sunset tomorrow," Hikaru explained.

"Whoever finds out her weakness first wins," Kaoru challenged at the end.

Kyoya then appeared, a smirk on his face as his glasses reflected in the sun, "And I have the perfect prize for the game's lucky winner,"

He then placed photos up as it showed cute girly pictures of Haruhi in Middle School and pictures of Edo during his summer vacation in Hawaii.

This made the twins and Tamaki freeze.

"We wanna play, too!" Hani cheered as he then spotted some more pictures in Kyoya's hand then tilted his head, "...Hold on,"

Also in Kyoya's hands were pictures of Sho in middle school wearing the cute little boy's sailor school uniform, Asuka in a cute tennis outfit as she was playing tennis serving in mid air, Johan riding on a horse wearing a slightly unbutton shirt and dirty jeans and Jim shirtless with his cowboy hat wrestling some crocodiles.

Mori, Hani, Jim and Asuka stared at the pictures as Judai blinked in confusion.

"I guess that means we're all competing~" Kyoya smiled then looked at Judai, "Fried Shrimp could be your prize if you like Yuki-san,"

This got the Osiris student fired up.

"Alright!"

Tamaki then pouted, "Where did you get those pictures of Haruhi?!"

"Yeah, and of Edo-chan too!?" The twins shouted as they thought how cute and innocent Edo looked in the pictures.

Edo felt anger marks popping over his head as he witnessed this.

"Where _did_ you get those pictures, Kyo-chan?" Hani asked again.

Kyoya then smiled, "I have my sources...How about we just leave it at that for the moment?"

Asuka, Jim and Johan looked at each other with gloomy expressions. _He's truly evil._

* * *

**...And so...**

_**...Let the games begin!...**_

* * *

"This is the place..." Hikaru spoke in a spooky voice.

He, his brother, two girls and Haruhi were walking inside a dark and gloomy cave.

"It's the most haunted spot in all of Okinawa. The locals don't even come out here," The older twin told, looking back at the girls, who were shaking except for a bored looking Haruhi.

"They say that the only time you can even find this cave is at low tide," Kaoru creepily whispered, "Evidently, many people have died down here from drowning.  
And their souls still linger, taking revenge on anyone who happens to come inside..."

"Look!" Hikaru shouted in fear, as the girls looked up and saw a creepy looking ghost figure, making the two girls scream loudly.

Haruhi blinked and watched them, but then blinked as she felt something on her shoulder, then looked down at the skeleton hand.

"What's going on? Are you trying to freak me out?" She asked in confusion as Hikaru looked shocked.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaoru pouted as he was holding the ghost up, "I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts,"

Haruhi frowned, "But I've never seen a real one,"

* * *

_**Paranormal Fear Strategy**_

_**...Failed...**_

* * *

"Haru-chan!" Hani called the girl over, "Would you come over here please?"

Haruhi walked over to him then blinked as she then saw her sempai staring in the truck as the black ops watched him.

"What the...?" She titled her head, "Are you sure it's okay to drive a truck like this on the sand?" She asked as she got in with Hani in the back of the truck.

Hani smiled as he then faced the black ops, "Well, we're ready whenever you are, private police people," He then bowed to them, "Please lower the door~"

The soldiers then saluted, "Yes sir!"

And soon he truck slammed shut with a bang.

...

...

...

"It's dark and scary in here! I feel like I can't breathe!" Hani began shouted from the inside.

"H-Hani-sempai, what's wrong?!" Haruhi asked in concern, sweat dropping.

"Somebody, let me out! I can't take it any more! UWAH!"

* * *

**_Claustrophobia Attack Strategy_**

**_...Failed..._**

* * *

Haruhi blinked as she stared at the sharp harpoon pointed at her face then looked at Mori with a blank stare of her own.

"Mori-sempai...ah, you're my senpai, not a sentai,"

Mori then looked dejected.

* * *

**_Fear of Sharp Objects Strategy_**

**_...Failed..._**

* * *

Jim grinned as he then was bringing Haruhi in the water, swimming farther and farther as Haruhi blinked at him.

"Sempai, where are you taking me?" She asked as the Aussie hushed her.

"Quiet, we're waiting fer me friends," He winked as he looked around.

"Friends?" Haruhi asked then blinked as she then saw a fin swimming around them, "Is that...what I think it is?"

"Yup~" The Australian cowboy grinned, "It's a-"

"Dolphin!" Haruhi smiled as the little creature came up and chirped at her, "Oh wow so cute,"

Jim's jaws dropped as he then looked around in confusion.

* * *

**_Fear of Sharks Strategy_**

**_...Failed..._**

* * *

Asuka walked up to Haruhi then sat down in front of her.

"Haruhi," She spoke seriously as Haruhi looked at her.

"Yes Asuka?" The brunette asked, tilting her head.

"...I'm pregnant..."

...

...

...

Haruhi tilted her head as she then blinked, "Asuka, you're joking right? You don't seem the type of girl,"

Asuka then sighed as she then hung her head in defeat.

* * *

**_Pregnancy Scare Strategy_**

**_...Failed..._**

* * *

"Boo!" Judai popped up, dressing in just a white sheet as he appeared to Haruhi.

"Ju-chan...did Hikaru and Kaoru tell you to do this?" She asked her cousin as Judai looked shocked.

* * *

**_Judai the Big Copycat_**

**_...Double Fail..._**

* * *

Johan shoved spiders in front of Haruhi's face then smiled innocently.

"Oh look Haruhi, meet my little friends~"

Haruhi blinked then smiled softly.

"Wow, these are some cool looking spiders," She commented as Johan's eye twitched.

* * *

_**Arachnophobia Show and Tell Strategy**_

_**...Failed...**_

* * *

Edo sighed and then placed a gun onto Haruhi's head as she stared at him.

...

...

...

"Are you playing Cops and Robbers?" The girl asked in confusion as Edo rolled his eyes.

_I'm not even trying_, Edo thought bored.

* * *

_**Facing a Life Threatening Situation Strategy**_

_**...Not Even Bothered...**_

* * *

**_...To Be Continued..._**

**_~Please Read and Review~_**


	15. Episode 8, Part 2

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Episode 8:_**

_The Sun, The Sea, and the Host Club!/How the Hearts Drown Below_

_-Part 2-_

* * *

"This game is harder than I thought it'd be," Hikaru sighed as he, his brother, Jim and Asuka were sitting against the stone fence.

Kaoru nodded with a tired look, "No joke. I'm totally bored with it already,"

"Then again, most of the things we did are pretty stupid," Asuka pointed out.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, and the pregnancy scare was the stupidest,"

"Shut up," Asuka pouted as Jim patted her head.

The four of them then looked over to the sunset, seeing Haruhi walking along the shore with her bucket of shellfish.

"What kind of heroine is she?" Hikaru asked, looking at everyone, "She's gotta be afraid of something, right?"

"Maybe she's just that tough?" Jim suggested, folding his arms.

"Aha!" Tamaki called from behind him, crouched down on the floor and looking busy.

Hikaru peeked behind him, "What's up, boss?"

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, turning around as well.

Tamaki smiled as he turned to them with a bucket of snakes, "I found some rat snakes. Surely she'll freak out when she sees these," He said, looking proud of himself.

Hikaru gave a bored look, "Anyone would think those are creepy. So it isn't really a weakness,"

Kaoru blinked then frowned a little, "Hold on...I thought there weren't any rat snakes in Okinawa..."

Asuka shivered as she then paled.

* * *

Haruhi giggled as she picked up another shellfish carefully, then looked over to Judai walking to her.

"Got enough cousin?" Judai joked as he looked at the huge bucket.

"Another side dish found, and plenty for everyone," Haruhi grinned over at him.

"Haha, be sure that you won't get too much," Judai teased then felt his stomach growl, "Oh man, I'm hungry...I hope we really will have some fried shrimp tonight,"

"Look up Judai-kun, Haruhi-kun~!" A voice called out and the two stared up to see three girls up on the cliffs, "What's up? The breeze up here feels great!"

"Hey there, don't fall over," Judai yelled as Haruhi nodded.

"It's dangerous. Be careful," She called out as well.

Judai sighed then looked at his cousin, "Hey, I'm gonna go up to them and make sure they're okay,"

Haruhi nodded, "Alright, but be careful going up there,"

The brunette male nodded as he then turned and made his way up there. He glanced back down to see what the others were unto. So far he saw the twins and Asuka running away from Tamaki frantically holding his bucket as Jim was laughing behind them. Hani was laying in the sand as Johan was idly chatting with Mori. Kyoya was writing on his notebook again as Edo rested on his beach chair. Judai smiled a little as he saw his friends enjoying their day on the beach. Suddenly, he heard a girl shout then turned his head, as he saw two drunk guys approaching the three scared girls.

"This is a private beach," One girl said angrily, "You guys are not allowed to be here!"

"Private?" The one guy grinned stupidly as he hugged two girls in his arms, "Does that mean we're alone?"

Another guy then grabbed a girl's wrist and pulled her close. Judai reacted as he then picked up a rock and threw it at the guy's head, making him let go of the girl.

"Hey!" The boy shouted as he growled, "The ladies said to get out," He said in warning as the girls smiled in relief.

"Judai-kun," They cooed as the guy made a face and glared at Judai.

"The hell? Get lost kid..." He murmured as he stomped to the duelist, but then yelped as suddenly the drunk man was showered with urchins and shellfish.

Judai's eyes widened as he turned to see Haruhi glaring at the men.

"Why don't you quit bothering them? Weren't you jerks listening? You better just leave them alone!" Haruhi yelled as the other man pushed the girls away and went to aid his friend.

"Haruhi! Judai!" The girls yelled, as the two men grabbed at Judai and Haruhi, "Oh no!"

"You little runts," One of the men growled, picking Judai up high by the front of his shirt.

Judai's eyes darkened as he kicked at the man's stomach, making the man drop him as he proceeded to kick him again but the fallen man was too quick, as he grabbed Judai's ankle while holding his stomach, then threw Judai to the side into a big rock.

"AH!" Judai yelled out as his back hit hard on the sharp edged rock.

"JUDAI!" The girls and Haruhi yelled.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru yelled as they kept running, carrying Asuka with them, "Those aren't rat snakes! Those are poisonous habu snakes!"

Tamaki whined and cried as he ran after them, holding the bucket of snakes out in panic, "What do I do with them?! Come on, guys! Help me out!"

Jim tried to catch up to them as he then shouted too, "Calm down! Stop running around like that, you'll aggravate them more!"

"Tamaki! Jim!" A girl ran to them as everyone then stopped, "It's Haruhi and Judai!"

Tamaki's eyes widened as Jim looked worried.

"What happened? Where are they?" Jim asked as Kyoya had heard them and eyes narrowed.

* * *

"What are you gonna do now, loser?" The man grinned as he was pushing Haruhi near the edge of the cliff, holding him by the front of her shirt.

"D-don't hurt them!" One of the two girls left yelled.

Judai then cried out as he was kicked down and felt his stomach and chest stomped on as he tried to defend himself as the man attacking him laughed.

"Stop! Please stop!" The other girl shouted, crying.

"Now don't you try and act all tough, huh sissy boys," The man holding Haruhi laughed then looked behind her then smirked, "I got an idea, kid. How would you like to take a dip?"

Judai's eyes widened as he then tried to fight back, "Haruhi!" He then cried out as his hair was grabbed, making him pulled up harshly as he was punched in the face and fell down again.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki had ran in with everyone else in tow as their eyes widened.

"Judai!" Johan shouted as Judai was kicked in the face, coughing up blood.

"Hope you know how to swim!" The man laughed and threw Haruhi over the cliff, and Tamaki jumped after her.

Johan's eyes darkened, almost turned into a bright amber and was about to attack, but then Hikaru and Kaoru ended up charging and ended up beating the crap out of the guys, pulling the one beating Judai off of the fallen duelist. Hani and Mori decided to join with the twins as Johan rushed to Judai.

"Judai!" He then held the weak and bruised boy to him as Asuka and Jim appeared at his side as Kyoya was immediately calling 911.

* * *

Tamaki emerged from the waters, carrying Haruhi in his arms as he approached the rest of the gang.

"Tama-chan!" Hani rushed to them first with worry in his eyes.

"Boss!" The twins came next as they stopped behind their sempai.

Asuka and Jim followed, along with Kyoya trailing behind them.

"Where'd they go?" Tamaki asked with narrowed eyes, a serious face embedded on his features.

Kyoya sighed, "We took their ID cards and respectfully asked them to leave. The girls all went back to the hotel and I called a doctor. He should be arriving here any minute now," He explained as he was seen carrying Judai in his arms.

Tamaki saw this and eyes soften, "And Judai-kun?"

"He's unconscious, and he'll be treated immediately after the doctor arrives," Kyoya murmured as he kept staring down at the beaten boy in his arms.

The blond eyes soften as he could feel the worry rolling off his best friend.

"I'm fine, you guys," Haruhi murmured as she managed to get out of Tamaki's arms and stood in front of him, "I don't need a doctor,"

Haruhi shivered under the shirt she was given as she stood dripping wet, as Tamaki then looked at her with blank eyes.

"What were you thinking?" He murmured to her, "You know, you're not like Hani-sempai, you're not a martial arts master,"

Haruhi's eyes widened then looked up at her sempai as Tamaki reached over and grabbed her shoulders, staring into her eyes. Asuka looked worried at this, but Jim placed an arm around her to tell her to not do anything for now.

"Why did you confront them? What made you think you would stand a chance? You against two boys?" Tamaki scolded softly.

"But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl," Haruhi argued with offense in her eyes, "I was there. I had to do something. There wasn't any time to think-"

"That's no excuse, you idiot!" Tamaki shouted at her, "Don't forget, you're a girl!"

Asuka frowned deeply as Johan's eyes looked at her for a moment.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to come and save me, sempai," Haruhi huffed in anger, "But I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now. I don't think I did anything wrong!"

It was silent all around them as Tamaki stared at her for a moment. He then sighed and removed his hands from her and stepped back with a wary look.

"You don't think so?" Tamaki then walked past Haruhi then looked at Kyoya for a moment, then at Judai.

Kyoya nodded his head as if silently conversing with his friend and Tamaki kept walking.

"Fine, whatever you say," The blond spoke up as he was leaving, "But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!"

Haruhi looked at the retreating figure as she frowned deeply. Johan stepped to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, silently asking if she was really okay. The brunette gave her a weak smile but then turned to see a staff of Kyoya's family had come with a doctor, taking Judai from Kyoya's arms. Haruhi's eyes widened for a moment but then looked down.

Johan was about to follow the doctor and Judai, but was stopped by Kyoya.

"Everyone should go back to the mansion first as I will settle this,"

The teal haired boy frowned, "Why can't we come?"

Asuka and Jim looked up in worry as Edo also had a hint of concern.

"I do not think my doctors would allow any visitors yet except for me, but I will call you up when Yuki-san is ready to accept visitors after being checked up," Kyoya explained as he then turned to follow the doctor.

Johan frowned deeply but felt a hand on his head, glancing up to see it was Mori.

"Don't worry Jo-chan," Hani stepped next to him with a soft smile, "Ju-chan will be alright,"

"Yeah," Mori added with a nod.

Johan sighed then looked to see where Kyoya and Judai went, "I...hope so..."

* * *

"Ta-da~"

Hani smiled happily as he, Mori and Asuka were coming into the dining room of the mansion they were staying in, carrying plates of crabs and the other appetizing shellfishes. Jim was setting up the table with Johan as Edo sat with the twins in some sort of random discussion.

"Here you go," The blond senior said with a giggle, "Don't they look yummy?"

Kyoya had entered the room as well, after checking Judai into his room and the doctor had looked him over and took care of him. Johan had asked how his best friend was and if he could see him. Kyoya only said that Judai will see everyone when he woke up.

"I apologize that there aren't any maids around to help you cook, sempai," Kyoya said with a small smile.

"It's no big deal. We appreciate you letting us stay here," Hani waved the other man off.

"It's the least we could do Kyoya-san," Asuka smiled as she placed the plates down.

"Hey Takashi, will you go get Haru-chan?" Hani asked as Mori nodded and walked off.

"And so, that's why we were thinking of maybe having a tea party with you next week Edo-chan," Hikaru spoke up as he smiled down at the silver haired boy.

"Yeah," Kaoru started poking at Edo's cheek, "You've been so busy with your friends in Middle School, we wanted to have some quality time with you,"

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, that you're bothering me," Edo puffed his cheeks out, then got even more mad as the twins cooed around him being 'so cutely angry at them'.

Johan stared out to the window worriedly, as his face as solemn.

"You alright mate?" Jim asked as he leaned against the wall near Johan.

"I'm just a little worried that's all," Johan stared at the dark clouds forming outside, his eyes dimming a bit, "I dunno, I should've protected Judai better,"

"It's not yer fault mate," Jim patted his shoulder, his accent deepening a bit, "No one thought those shady crooks would get in so easily and harass the shelias. And you know Judai, he loves being the hero and all, it's just the way he is"

"I know," Johan then looked up at him, "But still..."

"He's a big boy Johan," Jim reminded him, "You don't always have to hold his hand whenever he falls,"

"It's awfully gloomy out there, huh?" Hani commented as the two looked over at him questionably, "It looks like it's gonna rain,"

"Oh yes," Asuka hummed a little, looking a bit worried.

Kyoya agreed with them silently, but there was an etch of worry in his eyes.

"It's not just gloomy outside," Hikaru sighed as the three other people looked at the twins and Edo.

"It's pretty gloomy right here in the dining room as well," Kaoru pointed to Tamaki crouched down depressingly near a pillar, "Just take a look at sempai,"

Tamaki was whimpering a bit, moping with a gloomy aura around him.

Hikaru sighed, "Come on, quit moping, boss,"

Kaoru nodded, "You shouldn't have picked a fight with her in the first place,"

"Then again, Fujioka is being stubborn too," Edo murmured to himself as the twins looked down at him.

"Whoa!" Hani spoke up as everyone looked up.

The doors had opened to reveal Haruhi in a cute frilly pink dress and fluffy slippers as Mori walked behind her with a blank expression.

Hikaru and Kaoru gaped at her and stepped up to her to look her over, "Haruhi, where did you get that dress?"

Haruhi sighed, looking down at her attire, "From my dad. He must have repacked my bags when I wasn't looking, he's always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff.

"That's awesome!" The twins gave a thumbs up, "Way to go, dad!"

"You look so cute, Haru-chan~" Hani smiled cutely.

"It does suit you shelia," Jim grinned a bit.

"Does it really?" Haruhi looked at him.

Asuka nodded, "Yes, Jim's right,"

She then looked back then sweat dropped seeing Tamaki hiding behind the pillar and blushing happily and looking longing like a puppy. Soon dinner was ready and everyone sat down silently. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on each side of Edo, Kyoya next to Kaoru, And Jim next to Kaoru. Across the table, was Johan sitting with Mori, who was seated next to Hani as Haruhi sat by the senior with Tamaki on her other side and finally Asuka sat at the other end of the Host King. It was an awkward silence, as everyone glanced at each other except the blank faced Haruhi and a puppy faced Tamaki.

Hikaru murmured with a frown, "Oh, this is uncomfortable,"

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, kind of awkward,"

Johan fiddled with his fork a bit, looking a bit nervous as Mori glanced down at him.

Hani sighed then tried to smile, looking at Haruhi, "Let's dig in, Haru-chan," He laughed as he and Mori lifted the crabs up to her, "These are the crabs we caught, I bet they're delicious,"

Soon Haruhi snapped one leg of the crab and stared eating, making Tamaki looking weirded out at her. Asuka sweat dropped at this.

"These crabs...taste in-crab-ible," Haruhi spoke while eating then laughed, "Get it?"

Tamaki sweat dropped as he fearfully looked at the piles and piles of crabs legs on the plate of the brunette, eye twitching.

"Don't you think you've had enough...?" The blond asked as Haruhi continued eating happily, "...Give it a rest,"

"Excuse me, I thought you weren't speaking to me," Haruhi spoke airily as Tamaki felt a crab shell hit his face comically.

Tamaki's eye twitched as he turned to her, "You... trying to be cute?"

Haruhi munched on the crab meat then glanced at him with a look.

The blond then froze and stood up, slamming a hand on the table as he shocked everyone.

"Okay fine, I get it," Tamaki stared down at her, "It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care, then...

"Tamaki-san," Asuka spoke up softly, as everyone looked at each other again.

"I'm going to bed. Kyoya, would you show me to my room, please?" Tamaki started walking to the door.

Kyoya wiped his mouth with a napkin, "No problem," He then stood and nodded his head, "Well, excuse me, everyone," And with that, he followed after Tamaki.

Haruhi stopped breaking a crab leg and looked down with a sigh, her eyes softening.

"Maybe he's right," She murmured as she then placed her food down, "Maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself,"

Hikaru and Kaoru then hummed, "So, that's it. He got to you, huh?"

Edo folded his arms, looking at Haruhi, "Finally,"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something," Hikaru shrugged, resting his chin on his hand.

Kaoru then shrugged as well, "But it's not like we're going to force you to learn it,"

Hikaru and Kaoru then spoke seriously, "Besides, that's not the real issue here,"

Hikaru then looked down, "To be honest, we were all a little worried about how recklessly you acted,

"What do you mean?" Haruhi blinked as she stared at them, "I didn't cause you guys any trouble or anything,"

The twins then sighed.

"But you did," Asuka murmured as she looked down, "You and Judai both..."

Haruhi looked at her in shock.

"She's right Haru-chan," Hani spoke softly and looked at her, "I think you should apologize, 'kay?"

Mori nodded as Johan then smiled.

"You made us all worried, especially Tama-chan," Hani gave a weak smile, "I think you need to apologize to him the most,"

"It wasn't just you either," Johan spoke up as he then stared at her sadly, "Judai was badly hurt and you almost did too. And you talking about your pride as a girl and arguing with Tamaki...you forgot what was really important. Yours and Judai's safety,"

Haruhi looked at him then down at her plate in guilt.

"So you were worried about me?"

Everyone nodded at her.

"But why?" She asked as everyone sweat dropped and sighed.

"You're hopeless," The twins shrugged.

"Idiot," Edo murmured.

Haruhi then tilted her head and eyes looked softer, "You think?"

Everyone nodded again.

"Yes, Haruhi," Jim smiled a bit, "We were all scared that time. We're just glad you and Judai both are okay,"

Haruhi then looked down and then spoke softly, "Guys, I'm really sorry,"

Soon the twins and Hani were hugging Haruhi happily with Mori and Edo at the background eating crab, as Asuka, Jim and Johan were smiling at them.

Hikaru cooed, "Apology accepted, you little mutt~"

"You're so cute," Kaoru grinned, "We forgive you~"

Suddenly a sound of a stomach growling was heard.

Hikaru and Kaoru blinked down at Haruhi, "Is something wrong?"

Haruhi groaned a bit, "I'm not feeling so good,"

"Oh my!" Asuka blinked as she looked at her friend in concern.

"You must've eaten too much crab," Hikaru pointed out.

"Be strong, Haru-chan!" Hani encouraged Haruhi as Asuka was leading her out with Kaoru.

"Let's get her to the nearest restroom!" Kaoru exclaimed, "Hurry!"

* * *

Judai groaned as he laid in bed, smiling up at the doctor treating him. He sat in bed with a clean white shirt and loose black sweatpants, his head bandaged a bit and a bandaid on his cheek.

"Thank you again for taking care of me," The brunette smiled at her.

"It is quite alright," She smiled softly as she packed up her things, "Now remember to eat slow and possibly go for any hot tea and soups. Also to take your pain killers twice a day after meals. And be sure to take lots of rest,"

"Yes ma'am," Judai grinned, weakly giving his signature hand sign.

"Would you like me to get Kyoya-sama or your friends?"

Judai waved at her sheepishly, "Nah, I think I'm gonna stretch my legs and find them,"

The doctor looked concern at him, "You should be resting Yuki-san,"

"I'm fine, besides I can't sleep," Judai grinned at her as he was getting up.

"...Alright, but please inform Kyoya-sama that you're okay," She suggested as she told Judai the way to Kyoya's room.

* * *

Judai hummed happily as he walked down the dark hallway, his mind wandering of the events today. _Man, I can't believe I've gotten beaten up by a jerk like that guy. But I hope Ru-chan is okay. Maybe I can ask Kyoya about her, _he thought with a sigh as he stood in front of of Kyoya's door that the doctor had said. He was about to knock until he heard voices.

"I'll pay you back for the flowers, sempai,"

_Is that Haruhi? _Judai thought as he saw the door was slightly ajar, and opened it it quietly to peek in. Standing there was Haruhi, and Kyoya without his glasses walking to the side shirtless and a towel over his head. _What is going on?_

"Each bouquet cost me 50,000," Kyoya spoke in a low voice as he was switching the lights off, "That's a grand total of 600,000 yen, Haruhi,"

Judai's eyes widened a bit.

Haruhi blinked as she looked up then back at Kyoya, "Uh, why'd you turn the lights off?"

Kyoya approached Haruhi slowly, making Judai's heart race.

"If you want to...you can pay me back with your body," The man smirked at her with such dark eyes as he then suddenly pulled Haruhi to the bed and pinned her down, hovering over her.

Judai held back a gasp as he placed both hands over his mouth, eyes widening as he felt his body froze in shock.

"Surely, you aren't so naive that you actually believe a person's sex doesn't matter..." Kyoya continued in that husky tone leaning his face closer to her, "You've left yourself completely defenseless against me..."

Judai stepped back from the door as he glanced around frantically around the hallways and then ran. He passed a bored looking Tamaki, who noticed him and then looked surprised.

"J-Judai-kun?" He asked as he went to reach and grab for him, but Judai moved back with wide scared eyes and then returning to running back to his room.

* * *

Johan was stepping out of a room, about to sneak quietly around but then yelped as something collided into him. He fell to the ground and then groaned, rubbing his head as he sat up with the person that bumped into him.

"Ah?" Green eyes blinked and stared at a crying Judai, "Eh? Ju?"

Judai looked up, his big brown eyes filled with confusion and heart break. Johan saw this and looked worried, wrapping his arms around him and hugged him gently.

"What's wrong Judai?" The European teen asked softly, as Judai began to sob.

"I...I don't know," Judai whimpered as he placed a hand over his heart, "B-But...it hurts..."

"Where? Your stomach? Head?" Johan asked, looking over to check of any of his bruises of where it hurts.

"I-It feels like I can't breathe," Judai gasped as he was trying to calm his crying.

The door that Johan came out of opened, as Mori peeked out.

"Ah!" Johan looked up at him with a blink, "Mori-sempai,"

"Takashi? Jo-chan?" Hani had opened his door and eyes widened, "Oh! Ju-chan!" He rushed over to them and knelt down, "What's wrong? Is he hurt?"

Asuka and Jim had come out of their own rooms as well, so did the twins and Edo.

"Everyone back up a bit," Johan told everyone as they showed concern and confusion, "I'll take Judai back to his room, okay?"

"But only Kyoya knows where it is," Hikaru pointed out.

"So what's wrong with Judai anyways?" Kaoru asked as he knelt down to Johan as well, Judai hiding his face in his best friend's chest.

"I don't know, but he's saying he can't breathe and it hurts," Johan rubbed Judai's back as he spoke, Jim tilting his head as he then looked him over as well.

Edo, however, had a knowing look in his face.

"What is going on here?" A voice spoke up, approaching them.

Everyone turned to see it was Kyoya, looking at them with raised eyebrows. Judai stared at him and eyes widened as he then hid into Johan's arms again.

"..." Johan saw how Judai reacted then eyes narrowed, "Judai's not feeling well again. I should take him to his room,"

"I'll take him," Kyoya spoke as he went to them but froze as Judai whimpered a bit.

"N-No..." Judai spoke shakily as he tried to smile, "I'm fine. I-I can find my way back," He stood up shakily.

"Are you sure?" Asuka asked softly as she went to his side.

Johan stepped up, "I-"

"I think-" Kyoya also stepped up.

"I'll take him back," Jim volunteered as everyone looked at him.

Soon Jim had picked up Judai easily in his arms and started walking, as Judai softly told him where to go. If anyone could calm a person easily without word and help a friend out without asking, it would be Jim. Asuka looked at Jim for a moment, then at Johan and Kyoya both looking so forlorn. Hikaru noticed the tension in the air as he then coughed, deciding to break the silence.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" He asked as Kaoru got it then continued.

"To leave the two of them alone?" The younger twin asked.

Kyoya was the first to snap out of it then spoke with a fake smile, "She's with our prince, Tamaki. What could possibly go wrong?"

Everyone looked a bit apprehensive, but began walking to where Tamaki and Haruhi are. Hikaru knocked at the door as he opened the door.

"Hey, boss?" Both the twins called, "We're coming in,"

When they all stepped in, everyone was in shock then looked a bit peeved as Tamaki was crouched on the floor, with Haruhi on her knees blindfolded.

"With the blindfold on, you can't see anything, and the earplugs help muffle any sound," Tamaki explained with a smile, as Haruhi was also looking happy.

"Wow! Yeah, you're right,"

"Oh my Ra..." Asuka gasped out in shock.

"You nasty pervert," Hikaru spat out, as Tamaki turned to everyone in fright and shock.

Kaoru frowned deeply, as everyone had judgmental faces on, "What kind of foreplay is that?"

Tamaki started waving his hands in the air as he tried to explain himself, "It's not like that! It's not what you think!"

"Should I call the police?" Edo grabbed his cellphone out as Tamaki started crying out again that he was innocent, as Asuka and Johan were removing the blindfold and earplugs from Haruhi.

* * *

**_Next Episode: A Challenge from Lobelia Girls' Academy!/Kyoya Makes Up to Judai with a Date!_**

**_~Please Read and Review~_**


	16. Episode 9, Part 1

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Really?" Haruhi started as she blinked at her classmates, "All the afternoon classes have been cancelled?

"You mean no one told you?" One girl asked as she looked at her and Asuka.

"Told us what?" Asuka asked with a confused look.

"It's going to be crazy around here for the next two days," Another girl smiled a bit, "Ouran is hosting an exposition for the cultural clubs,"

"Drama and choral clubs from a bunch of other schools have been invited," A third girl spoke up as she giggled.

"It's a big event this school hosts annually," A girl far from them nodded her head.

Haruhi tilted her head and blinked, "Is that so?"

"What?" Hikaru and Kaoru spoke somewhere far from them, making Haruhi and Asuka glance over at them, "You've never tried it?"

Hikaru folded his arms, "Didn't anyone tell you that it's the preferred drink of the host club?"

Kaoru nodded as well, "And you are our manager, so you should drink it too,

"U-Um well, I-I think I've heard of instant coffee before..." Renge was sweating a bit with a nervous laugh but then looked enlightened, "Oh, that's right! Isn't that one coffee beans that have already been ground for you?"

"Bzzzt!" Both twins made the sound with annoyed faced as Renge flew back in shock.

Hikaru sighed, "That's just ground coffee. Instant is something completely different. I don't even think there're any coffee beans in instant coffee. You just mix this powder with hot water and drink it, and you don't have to brew it...it's pretty awesome," He explained with such details.

Kaoru then concluded with a shrug, "So, it's basically just like coffee, but not as robust,"

"And yet...it's strangely satisfying," Hikaru looked to the side with a far away look.

"Now that you mention it," Kaoru hummed with the same tone, "We just ran out of it, didn't we...?"

The twins then skipped behind Haruhi and placed their hands on her with happy smiles.

"Go buy us some more, Haruhi," They demanded with high voices, as Haruhi looked at them in irritation.

"Why do I have to go get it?" She asked them as soon as the twins proceeded to pampering her, Asuka watching them warily.

"Because you're the only commoner," Hikaru cooed as he rubbed her shoulders, "No one else knows where to buy it,"

"We've even been serving it to our guests lately," Kaoru nodded as he washed her hair and dried it, "And besides, it's part of your job,"

Haruhi frowned a little as she was spoiled, "But the cultural club exposition starts soon..."

"Yeah, don't we all have to be there?" Asuka asked then yelped as she was carried along with Haruhi by the twins.

"Yeah, but it's not mandatory, so if you're not interested, you don't have to go," Hikaru grinned as he was bringing the girls out the door, "And you can help her as well Asuka, we'll tell Jim-sempai that you're with Haruhi,"

"And with that being said," Kaoru then placed Asuka down with Haruhi as both brothers waved at them with handkerchieves.

"Be careful out there~" They waved and skipped back into the classroom.

"Damn them," Haruhi murmured and leaned against the wall tiredly, "I really hate rich people..."

"I'm rich, do you hate me?" Asuka asked softly as the brunette smiled up at her.

"You're different though Asuka-san. You're smart and you're not crazy like everyone else here. You're more down to earth than anything,"

"I'm glad to hear that," The blond girl smiled.

Two girls then walked out to see the girls, "Thanks for helping them out, Haruhi,"

Haruhi smiled at them shyly, "No problem. I just wish they'd buy their own instant coffee,"

The second girl hummed a bit, "Well, I don't know if that'll ever happen but I'm glad they seem to be having a good time,"

"And it's all thanks to you guys," The first girl smiled at Haruhi and Asuka happily.

"All thanks to us?" Haruhi questioned.

"What do you mean?"

The girls smiled at each other as one of them started to tell the story, "We've been in the same class with the twins ever since middle school. They didn't used to be this cheerful and friendly. They were always quiet and withdrawn...They didn't have many friends, it's like they didn't want anyone to get too close. I don't think they liked school very much. They seemed so bored by it. I guess things started to change when the host club was created. Since then, they've come out of their shells little by little...

"Really?" Haruhi hummed a bit in thought.

Asuka glanced over at the twins for a moment then smiled a little.

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to come with me," Haruhi told her blond friend as they walked back to school together with bags of instant coffee.

"I wanted to actually..." Asuka smiled weakly over at her friend, "I couldn't let you carry all these by yourself,"

"Well again, thanks," The brown haired girl smiled and then looked in thought again.

"By the way, how is Judai today?" Asuka asked as Haruhi looked at her.

"He's doing okay now since he's staying with me and Dad. He should be arriving at the Host Club now since he wanted to see everyone,"

"It was a shame that he didn't come to class today though,"

"He had to rest up. But he decided to come visit us this afternoon to stretch his legs and get fresh air,"

"I see..." Asuka then smiled a little, "Are you also thinking about the twins and what that girl said?"

_"But they really opened up since you've joined host club, even you and the boys of Duel Academia, Asuka-san. Now they talk and joke with everyone in class._  
_That's why we wanted to make sure you knew how grateful we are to you. Because of you guys, the twins are having fun and enjoying each day to the fullest,"_

"I guess so..." Haruhi hummed a bit, "But they shouldn't be thanking us,"

"Hm?" Asuka looked confused at this, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, a monkey called out somewhere and suddenly Haruhi slipped on a banana peel.

"Ah! Haruhi!"

Asuka watched her fall but then blinked as suddenly a stranger spun towards them and caught Haruhi in their arms. The blond gasped as she saw it was a very tall young woman in a school uniform, short brown hair and dark violet like eyes. The young woman had then settled Haruhi down and Asuka went to check over at her.

"Haruhi, you okay?" Asuka asked as Haruhi nodded her head.

"It would be a shame if any harm would come to that cute face of yours, young lady...you almost worried the other beautiful girl here," The stranger spoke softly, as both the other girls looked up at her looking at them with such eyes.

_Who is this woman?_

* * *

**__****_Episode 9:_**

_A Challenge from Lobelia Girls' Academy!/Kyoya Makes Up to Judai with a Date!_

_-Part 1-_

* * *

Judai sat himself to the side as all the guys were getting ready for the opening of the Club. The Hosts were wearing their Knights costumes as Sho, Jim and Johan were dressing themselves into the British butlers attire, their hairs slicked back. Judai smiled, wishing he could dress up, but thanks to Tamaki worrying over him and Sho being a mother hen, he had to sit this one out. But it was still awkward being around Kyoya.

_It's already been days and yet...I can't get Kyoya and Haruhi off my mind, _Judai thought sadly as he sunk down in his seat, _Really, what's wrong with me? Why do I feel this pain in my chest every time I look at Kyoya? And why am I mad at him...yeah I know he tried to force down my cousin but...why does it hurt so much? _

Jim was done fixing himself when he noticed the sad looking Osiris boy staring at Kyoya with such sad puppy eyes. If they weren't around, he was sure that Judai would cry. He remembered clearly what Judai had confided in him during their beach trip.

**_Flashback_**

_"Alright mate, care to tell me what's got your knickers in a knot?" Jim asked as he carried the younger boy in his bedroom, placing him down on the sheets as he sat on the edge of he bed._

_Judai looked at him confused then decided it was just one of Jim's sayings, then sighed, "Um, I dunno what you mean?"_

_"What's bothering ya mate?" Jim decided to beat around the bush and looked at the brunette._

_Judai stayed silent but then decided to be truthfully and told him everything. After all, he could always count on good old reliable Jim for anything. He was the big brother that Judai always wanted in his life. As Judai finished his story, Jim looked at him with sympathy in his eyes._

_"And did'cha have a wobbly when you saw the two that way?" He asked as Judai tilted his head, then laughed, "I mean, how'd ya feel?"_

_"That's the thing, I-I don't know how to feel about it," Judai said in exasperation, "I mean, sure I'm angry he tried to force my cousin down like that, but I didn't see Haruhi protesting either. And I should be sort of happy they could be a couple. Kyoya is wealthy and handsome, every girl wants someone like him right?"_

_Jim hummed, "Not every girl...and I think Haruhi would want more than that in a man if anything. But I don't think she's interested in relationships yet,"_

_"That's what I thought," Judai then sighed, "But...what should I do?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Jim sighed as he then was about to walk over to the quiet boy but paused as the doors slammed open. Apparently the Hosts have already gotten into position and welcomed the guests that arrived. Jim turned his head to boy like a gentlemen as Johan and Sho did the same. The guests appeared to be two beautiful girls, one with long fair hair and chocolate eyes and a short pixie like girl with short orange brown hair and dark blue eyes in red and white uniforms.

But somehow, Jim saw the girls didn't look impressed with them.

_Wait a tick..._Jim narrowed his eyes at the long haired girl. _She looked __familiar. _

"Well, well, well. I see you ladies are from another school, I certainly hope we haven't startled you. We love first-time guests. I'm glad you've come, princesses," Tamaki approached them as he began his passionate lines and got on his knees, "My darlings, even if the world were to be destroyed, I'd put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant, I will protect you,"

Jim thought that by now the girls would swoon, but he was soon wrong as the long haired girl scoffed a laugh and spoke cruelly sweet.

"Oh my, do you really think you'll be able to protect us? That's awfully arrogant of you, wouldn't you agree?"

This also surprised Johan and Sho for a moment.

"You think that's what a woman wants to hear? Well you're wrong," The girl said with sharp eyes as Tamaki looked up at them in confusion.

"Come on. Give him a break, sister Suzuran," The shorter girl spoke in amusement, "Men are just lowly life forms who don't care about anything other than perpetuating their testosterone latent image. By protecting us he's actually attempting to disguise the fact that he is weak and unable of even protecting himself,"

"Hey, that's a little mean," Judai spoke up as he was getting up from his comfort chair and walked next to Jim.

The one called Suzuran chuckled softly, "You're such a clever girl, Hinagiku,"

Tamaki looked a little put out but continued to smile, "Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Suzuran..." Jim spoke, now paling.

"Hm? You know them Jim?" Johan asked as he looked up at him.

Tamaki fixed his composure, "Fine then. What do women like you want to hear?"

"Maybe, something like...'I would never leave my lover alone~'..." A voice spoke up as everyone looked up to see a tall woman dancing in gracefully with Haruhi and Asuka in her arms, looking confused.

"Why do I keep seeing flowers everywhere, every time I come to this place," Edo spoke as he walked in, rolling his eyes.

He then blinked however as everyone in the Host Club seemed to be in shock, especially a paled frozen Tamaki.

"If we fight, it'll be together! If we fail, we fail together!" The tall girl spoke passionately as she danced by Haruhi and Asuka around, then got on her knees and held their hands, "Even if I were to die, I promise you that I will never leave your side, my loves," She then proceeded to kiss both girls hands.

Jim and Tamaki then choked on their salivas at this.

"Benibara, we thought you'd never show," Hinagiku laughed as she walked to the girl named Benibara, then smiled at Asuka for a moment.

Suzuran shook her head as she stared at them, "What are we going to do with you?" She laughed softly then smiled at Haruhi and Asuka both, "So tell us where you found these lovely young ladies,"

Benibara chuckled, "I just met them outside of the school," She then pulled Haruhi to her as she then dipped her down a bit, "This one may be dressed as a boy, but I knew the truth...She has such pretty maidenly eyes," She spoke in such romance as Haruhi sweatdropped

"Uh thanks, I guess,"

Asuka then yelped as her hand was grabbed and watched Hinagiku play with her fingers.

"Wow, her skin is incredibly soft,"

"Isn't it, though?" Suzuran pushed Asuka's sleeve up and touched her arm gently, "I think this one's going to be a little diamond in the rough," She giggled the moved to touch Haruhi.

Jim growled a bit but then Tamaki started marching to them.

"Don't go touching my Haruhi without asking my permission!" The host king growled but then yelped as he was punched away by Benibara.

"Leave her alone!" She shouted at the now crying king, as Haruhi's eyes widened.

Tamaki held his cheek as he whined, "She punched me! She's so violent!" He whimpered to the Hosts.

Hani pouted and looked to his leader, "Get ahold of yourself!"

_These gals are fierce. _Jim thought then looked to Suzuran once more with a worried look, _Could this girl really be...?_

Benibara then scoffed as she stepped in with the two other girls at her side, Haruhi and Asuka left behind.

"Guess the rumors we heard are true," Benibara started, "You guys are just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you,"

Kyoya fixed his glasses as he looked at them, "Those uniforms...I assume you ladies are from Lobelia girls' academy,"

Jim felt his world crumble down.

Benibara chuckled with a smile, "That's correct,"

And soon the three Lobelia girls removed their uniforms and were dressed into fancy outfits as the lights turned off and spotlights hit all three of them.

_"Lobelia~!"_

_"Lobelia~!"_

_"Lobelia~!"_

Benibara tipped her head to them, a white lily in her mouth, "St. Lobelia academy, high school 2nd-year, Benio Amakusa..."

_"Lobelia~!"_

Suzuran went next as she smiled, but caught eyes with Jim and smirked a little, "2nd-year student, Chizuru Maihara,"

_"Lobelia~"_

Hinagiku giggled cutely and held her flower upwards, "1st-year student, Hinako Tsuwabuki,"

_"Lobelia~!"_

Benibara then smile as she threw her hate in the air, "We are the members of St. Lobelia academy's white lily league, also known as..."

The suddenly they were in different costumes as they posed, smiling at the Host Club.

"The Zuka club~"

Jim's jaws dropped as he looked like he was about to faint. The Hosts looked at the Zuka Club with weirded out looks, as Johan looked at Haruhi and Asuka with confusion on his face as if to ask 'Is this for real?'. Sho glanced over to Judai with the same look, as Judai almost laughed a bit.

Tamaki felt a little dizzy, "The Zuka...club?"

And then, he fainted.

"Ahahahahaha!" The twins stared to laugh as Hikaru choked out, "Oh man, what a stupid name! The Zuka club!? M-My stomach hurts!"

Kaoru snickered and fell to the ground laughing, "The Zuka club?! That's priceless! And they had those get-ups on under their uniforms! Ahahahahaha!"

_"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka club!" _A voice sounded as suddenly the floor began to shake and the platform opened up to reveal Renge in a kimono, sitting in a Japanese style chair with some instant coffee.

"I may not know much about instant coffee, but I'm fascinated with girls' schools,"

Renge then sipped her cup then looked sick, but calmed herself as she then threw the cup away and talked again.

"St. Lobelia academy, it is truly a woman's world there. The Zuka club is a group of strong young maidens who consider women to be superior in every way. The club prides itself on its 30 year history. It's a society of maidens, by maidens, for maidens. The Zuka club activities include maidens' tea parties, the maiden debate forum, and most importantly, musical reviews performed by the society's top members..."

Jim breathed out as he met eyes with Suzuran again, who was smiling at him with cold eyes. Johan saw this and looked confused. _Do they know each other?_

Kyoya was changed back to his uniform, placing his knight suit away, "You sure have a vast world of knowledge, Renge..."

Renge smiled proudly, "Well, I've always admired St, Lobelias. I just couldn't go to school there, though," She sighed as she was sinking back down the ground with the platform, "What would I do without any boys?"

Suzuran smiled as she then began to talk, keeping her eyes on Jim, "A maiden's beauty. It means possessing a spirit pure enough to not give in to power or to lust,"

It was as if she was directly speaking to Jim, who looked away.

Hinagiku then continued, looking annoyed, "As a girl, you...For a girl, you...We've had quite enough of all your oppressive male contempt for woman kind!"

Benibara then came next, smiling as she held a drink in her hand and looked away, "And our pride... comes from having meaningful relationships based on equality. Because with the same sex. And yes, that includes relationships of love..." She spoke and hugged her girls to herself.

Suzuran hummed as she smiled, "Yeah, you tell them, Benio~"

Hinagiku sighed dreamily, "You're awesome, Benibara~"

But the Host Club didn't look twice as they were doing their own thing. Hikaru was playing video games as Kaoru was looking at the bag of coffee Haruhi and Asuka brought, Hani was watching Hikaru play, Sho was ready his own book like Kyoya was, Johan walked Mori practice Kendo with his sword, as Judai was resting over on the couch, leaning his head against Hikaru's shoulder and Edo texting on his phone.

"Whatever," Kaoru murmured, "We're so over it..."

Hikaru talked as he was busily playing, "Why don't you gals just scram?"

"I find it hard to believe that you silly boys have nothing to say about our sublime female love," Hinagika laughed mockingly.

Hikaru raised a brow, but never left his eyes off his game console, "What the hell is she talking about?"

"Hey, I haven't seen this one before," Kaoru said offhandedly, "I guess it's a new one..."

Suzuran smiled as she touched Benibara's cheeks, still looking at the glaring Jim, "You should feel sorry for them, Hinagiku. Their patented host skills don't work on us. Now they're all flustered and they don't know what to do with themselves..." She then removed Benibara's mustache.

Benibara looked up at the boys then smirked, "True. I must say I'm glad we decided to perform here. It was fun to sneak a peek at the notorious Ouran host club..."

Hani looked confused and glanced at the twins, "Hey guys, are we really notorious?"

Mori slashed the air once more as Johan kept watching him, "Yeah,"

Jim's eyes looked a bit lost as Suzuran spoke with her eyes. Johan glanced at them once more, wondering how these two know each other.

Benibara then approached the silent Haruhi and Asuka, frowning a little.

"And to think they're dragging these sweet young girls down with them," She murmured then turned to the boys, "The host club's president may be a pretty little halfer, but he shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance! Attempting to fool the heart of a pure young maiden is demeaning. Your so-called club activities are nothing more than debasing macho fantasies..."

Suddenly the Lobelia girls then stood up straight and tall as they seemed to be dressed in Nazi uniforms.

"I promise you," Binbara hissed, "We will bring you guys down! The Ouran host club will be abolished!"

And the three girls saluted with a cry, "All hail Zuka club!"

Kyoya fixed his glasses as his sharp eyes looked at Benibara, "I see. I understand your concern, but do you think maybe we could finish this later?"

Benibara eyes narrowed as she had a stare off with Kyoya, "Are you saying that you're not going to face us?"

"Not at all," Kyoya spoke seriously but then showed a cute sleeping Tamaki in bed with a blank over him, "It's just that our president is still bed-ridden from the initial culture shock..."

Hani nodded cutely, "You see, Tama-chan is having his nappy time right now,"

Benibara felt annoyed as she twitched, "Wake him up!"

"Excuse me," Haruhi called as she and Asuka came in with trays of coffee, "Asuka-san and I made some coffee,"

"Would you ladies like to have some?" Asuka asked politely.

Benibara flipped her hair dramatically, "Why yes. Aren't you two the sweetest things?"

Suzuran smiled gently as she took a cup from Asuka, "You're a real pearl among swine,"

"Uh, thank you?" Asuka blinked in confusion as Jim's eyes narrowed.

"You know, coffee made by a maiden always has a more fragrant aroma," Benibara spoke somewhat charmingly as she smiled once more.

Haruhi laughed a bit, "But this stuff is just instant,"

Hinagiku then had an idea, "How about the five of us have a little tea party?"

"A tea party?" Asuka asked as she then tilted her head in question.

Tamaki suddenly woke up and started marching to them again angrily.

"You, girls have it all wrong!" He started to shout, "Don't you see there's nothing to be gained in a romantic relationship between two women? If that were the case, then why did God create Adam and Eve?"

He then slipped on a banana peel out of no where and then dipped his finger accidentally on the hot coffee and jumped back screaming.

"OWWWWW! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" He whimpered as he fell on his knees and held his red burning finger, Hani stepping in the blow o the finger.

Haruhi sighed and bent down to Tamaki, "You gotta be more careful, Sempai..."

She then went to care for him as she bandaged his finger.

"Thanks, Haruhi," Tamaki murmured then looked at her, "Do you always carry bandages around with you?"

Haruhi then smiled, "Nah, the supermarket was giving them out with the purchase of instant coffee. You always get free stuff at the supermarket.

Tamaki blinked, "Free stuff?"

Haruhi kept on smiling.

"..." Benibara stared then stepped behind her, "This little conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere..."

She then grabbed Haruhi up and pulled her in her arms as Suzuran and Hinagiku held onto Asuka.

"W-what?" Asuka yelled out as Jim stepped in.

"Chizuru!" He shouted as Johan's eyes widened bit along with Asuka.

Suzuran just smiled innocently, her eyes looking triumphant as Jim looked a bit regretful.

"Now that we know what's going on, we can't allow these maidens to stay here!" Benibara declared as she then held Haruhi tightly to her, "We'll prepare their paperworks and have them transfer to Lobelia at once and welcome them into the Zuka club!"

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as the girls of the Zuka Club smirked.

* * *

**_...To be Continued..._**

**_~PLEASE PLEASE PLEAE Read and Review~_**


	17. Episode 9, Part 2

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**__****_Episode 9:_**

_A Challenge from Lobelia Girls' Academy!/Kyoya Makes Up to Judai with a Date!_

_-Part 2-_

* * *

_"We'll prepare their paperworks and have them transfer to Lobelia at once and welcome them into the Zuka club!"_

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as the girls of the Zuka Club smirked.

...

Haruhi stepped away from Benibara's arms as she waved her hands in front of her, and Asuka moved back harshly from the other two girls.

"H-Hey just wait a second, will you?" Haruhi looked sheepish as she then had Asuka by her side, "There seems to have been some misunderstandings here. I mean, first of all, you called senpai a halter..."

"'Cause he is a halfer," Hani explained with a smile, Tamaki looking embarrassed, "He's half French and half Japanese..."

Haruhi sweat dropped then laughed nervously, "Oh well...U-Uh anyway, I don't think it's fair for you to pick on the host club just because you don't think they have the same history as you do,"

Hikaru shrugged a little, "We barely have any history. We were just founded two years ago..."

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, the boss created it whenever he started high school here..."

Haruhi was beginning to lose hope for these guys as she then twirled her finger, "Haha...Be that as it may, saying their club activity is only held to satisfy their appetites is just wrong. I mean, it's not like the host club's charging their guests or anything,"

This time, Kyoya answered coolly, "Well, I wouldn't call it a charge. We do have a point system,"

Both Asuka and Haruhi sweat dropped.

"We offer priority services based on the winning bids of auctions held on our website...Check this out, Haruhi," Kyoya pointed to the laptop screen, "Your used mechanical pencil just sold with a winning bid of 30,000 yen. Good for you,"

Haruhi looked shocked and shouted, "What!?" She looked at the screen, "But I thought I'd lost that pencil!"

"She had to borrow my one those times too," Judai tilted his head.

Haruhi growled and glared at the Shadow King, "Why didn't you tell me about this before, Kyoya senpai!? I had no idea you were collecting money!"

Kyoya raised a brow, "So, you thought we were all just working here as volunteers? While it's not much because of the expensive organizing events, we happen to make a small profit from the online auctions..."

Haruhi sighed then glared at him again, "You can't sell other people's thing without asking permission. That's stealing!"

Hikaru and Kaoru then chorused, "It wasn't stealing. You dropped that pencil on the floor,"

The brunette then turned to glare at the twins, as they innocent sat away drinking coffee Asuka gave them.

"That's obviously stealing," Johan commented as he folded his arms.

Tamaki panicked and rushed to her, holding her cheek, "Waah. I'm sorry, Haruhi! It's not like we were hiding it from you! Here, you can have mine," He held up his pencil with a bored looking teddy bear on it, "It's got a cute teddy bear on it!"

Haruhi looked at him deadpanned, "Sempai, I don't want your pencil,"

"Then to make it up to you, how about I do this?" The blond then posed dramatically, "I'll tell you the secrets to my success in my fondest memories~"

"Not to be rude, sempai, but I'm not really interested in that information," Haruhi sighed and looked away.

Tamaki frozen and gasped, "Not...interested?" And soon he was found into his gloomy corner.

"Oh, you poor dear," Suzuran spoke softly as Haruhi sighed in annoyance, "I can't believe they've been deceiving you,"

Jim frowned deeply as she spoke.

Hinagiku then huffed, "Hey, why don't you just dump these losers and come with us? Asuka-chan can come along too,"

Asuka blinked then frowned, "No thanks, I like being here with my friends,"

"You are from the Duel Academia correct?" Suzuran looked to her then smiled, "You wanted to reach your career as the best female duelist correct? We actually have some programs in the club actually opening to female duelists. We have girls by the name of Junko Makurada and Momoe Hamaguchi in our ranks there today,"

The blond duelist gasped, recognizing the names as the other duelists in the room heard this.

Asuka looked down and looked conflicted.

"Hold on, I thought the ban was preventing _any _school to play Card Games anymore," Jim protested as Suzuran laughed.

"Well our school never had to go through such events that everyone has heard about in Duel Academia, and their scandalous news on how students were being hurt from such simple games," She then narrowed her eyes, "I assure you that our school can make Asuka-chan's dreams come true better than yours. Plus, she would become a Pro-Duelist immediately and could convince the government to open up a safe environment for her love of the games,"

Jim stayed silent as Asuka was listening to her.

"SO join us you guys," Hinagiku spoke excitedly to Haruhi and Asuka.

"Hold on, Hinagiku," Benibara spoke softly, "These young maidens had quite a day..." She touched both of Haruhi and Asuka's shoulders, "We'll give you some time to think about it. We'll come back for your answer tomorrow,"

Haruhi stayed silent as Asuka looked to the ground sadly.

"Well then, adieu..." Benibara and the two girls left, but Suzuran paused and looked to Jim, signaling for her to talk with him.

Jim nodded and followed her out.

Haruhi was silent for a moment longer, then turned to the Host Club with real irritation.

"I better be going..." Haruhi spoke up, "I've got some thinking to do..."

Hikaru, Kaoru, Johan and Hani sweatropped, Mori and Edo looked blank as Kyoya was flashing the camera at Haruhi. The brunette sighed as she then left the room. Asuka looked at them and went out without a word. This caused Judai to become worried. _Is she considering the offer? Then again, her two best friends had transferred there without telling us._

"WAAHHHH! Why did you have to tell her the truth?! You just added fuel to the fire!" Tamaki started crying and screaming.

"The facts are the facts," Kyoya shrugged.

Hani then pouted with a thoughtful face, "Maybe we should have asked before we sold her pencil on the internet,"

"Yeah, for all we know, it was a keepsake from her mother," Kaoru looked a bit guilty but Hikaru sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Nah, it was just a freebie they were giving out at an electronics store..." He pointed out.

Judai was a bit quiet for a moment then stood up, "I better see where Asuka went," And with that, he left the room.

"..." Johan tilted his head as he watched his friend leave, then looked to Kyoya, who stared after Judai quietly.

_Something must be done and fast._

* * *

Tamaki stared out of the window as he looked thoughtful, the other Hosts and waiters looking at the Host King with worried and confusion. Judai hadn't come back yet, and neither had Jim. Leaving Johan and Sho along with the other guys. The blue haired boys looked at each other for a moment, a bit worried for both the hosts, the two girls, and most importantly, Judai and Jim.

"Gentlemen, just think about it," The blond Host King spoke up after a few minutes of silence, "Haruhi may be basically indifferent, but if she had to choose, we know that she tends to favor men's clothing. And besides, when she first joined the host club, didn't she tell us..."

_"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad,"_

Johan stared at Tamaki, for the first time the King looked a bit spaced out and sad looking in thought. He glanced at the other Hosts, wondering what they were thinking, but could clearly see the worry on their faces.

The blond fisted his hand against the window and frowned, "Why didn't I realize this before? Perhaps they would be a better match for Haruhi. Maybe...she'd be better off...with the Zuka club,"

Everyone froze in shock as Sho then looked down.

"And Asuka could easily join up dueling again without breaking any rules exactly..."

This caused worries and panic with the boys.

"Yeah, they are perfect for a girls' school..." Kaoru murmured as he then bit his lower lip.

Hani then started crying, "Haru-chan and Asuka-chan are going to transfer away~?!"

Hikaru also started to panic, "What are we going to do?!"

Kaoru nodded as he worried, "Haruhi is so smart. And Asuka is a bigger study-wart. Passing Lobelia's scholarship tests would be a piece of cake to them!"

"And Lobelia academy has the money to pay off the 8 million yen debt Haruhi owes us," Kyoya calculated with a hum.

"Calm down, gentlemen," Tamaki pointed his finger to the sky then had a determined look on his face, "It'll be all right. Listen to what I have to say..."

The Host King smirked.

"I have a secret plan,"

Johan rolled his eyes, "And what plan is that?" He asked as he folded his arms.

Tamaki chuckled, "Oh it's a surprise, one that you and Marufuji-kun will help us with~"

The two duelists looked at each other then gulped.

_This is not good._

Johan looked over at Kyoya then hummed. _But then again...maybe this plan of Tamaki's can be to my advantage..._

* * *

**_...The Next Day..._**

* * *

Judai sighed as he was walking from lunch to meet up with the others in the Music Room. Jim was walking by his side as if there was nothing wrong as Asuka was on Judai's other side as well. It felt kind of awkward with those being quiet around Judai, and the brunette was getting tired of it. All because of yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

_The Yuki boy was looking around the area to find Asuka, but paused as he heard voices and hid himself near a corner. 'Honestly, why am I always hiding and eavesdropping?' He thought with a sigh then looked onwards to see Jim and Suzuran._

_"Well then, I did not think we'd ever meet again like this," The long haired girl spoke calm but coldly, as Jim stared at her with his one eye._

_"Likewise...but then again, it couldn't be avoided, one day we'd have to see each other," Jim shrugged then looked away, "After all, we were supposed to be arranged in matrimony,"_

_Judai's eyes widened at this. 'Jim was engaged to her?!'_

_Suzuran laughed, "And yet, you ran off to that Duel Academia and into the outback to get away from all that, am I right?"_

_Jim stayed silent for a moment._

_"I won't deny that I ran away like a dingo with it's tail between it's legs," He spoke up with a serious look, "But it won't change the fact that you had decided not to go after me or beg me to stay. Which I took it as a sign that you didn't care about me anymore. And it also showed now since you've decided to switch teams eh? Mucking around with those Zuka girls-"_

_"I never did miss how you always seem to blame me for our messes," Suzuran narrowed her eyes._

_"I'm not going to be having a blue with you again," Jim shook his head then turned to start walking away, but felt a hand grab on his sleeve and turned to the girl sadly, "Chizuru..."_

_"Stop calling me that," She whispered harshly but kept her grip on him, "Just tell me...are we truly done?..."_

**_End of Flashback_**

That was all Judai got before he decided he was digging in too much and left them alone, deciding to find Asuka again. When he found her that time, she was sitting near the library deep in thought. Judai managed to ask if Asuka was really going to consider moving away, but the blond remained silent with him. And so, the two and Jim were walking in the uncomfortable tensed silence. That was, until they bumped into Haruhi.

And that was when the Zuka Club were standing before them.

"Hi young maidens~" Benibara turned around and waved at the girls then scoffed harshly at Judai and Jim.

"We've come for your decision," Hinagiku smiled, also turning around to face them, "Are you both prepared to leave?"

Suzuran then smiled as she turned to them as well, "We're ready to confront those Ouran host club idiots and set things straight once and for all,"

The girl narrowed her eyes at Jim, who narrowed his own eye back a bit. Judai blinked and looked from the Lobelia girls, then to Haruhi, then to Asuka, then finally to Jim.

Haruhi just blinked in confusion, "Set what straight?"

Asuka sighed but still kept her voice quiet.

Benibara chuckled, "That you should come with us and go to school with your own kind,"

She and the two other girls then pulled Haruhi and Asuka along to the doors of the Music Room, dancing away as they stood in front of it. Judai and Jim shrugged as they walked behind them. The doors then opened, and all of them were surprised to see the room was dark. Everyone waited in anticipation and confusion as they tried to see if anyone was in the room. And then...that's when they heard the voices.

_"Ouran~! Ouran~!"_

_"Ouran..."_

_"Ouran,"_

_"Ouran~!"_

_"...ouran..."_

_"Ouran...?"_

The lights suddenly came on as a overly fancy dressed female Tamaki with heavy make up popped up and started singing.

"OoOOOoOooOuraaaaaaaan~!"

"Hoooost cluuuuub...welcomes you~!"

Jim, Asuka, the Lobelia girls and Haruhi sweat dropped, looking a bit freaked out as Judai tilted his head in confusion. Standing there were all the Host Club boys (minus Mori, Johan and Sho) were dressed up like Tamaki...very weird looking females. Mori seemed to be wearing some sort of knight outfit as Johan and Sho both wore cute looking maid outfits, thankfully with no make up.

Tamaki almost floated to them with a charming smile, "Oh, Haruhi, Asuka, welcome back~"

Judai and Jim felt a little ignored.

"Look, Haru-chan~ Asuka-chan~ Ju-chan~ Jim-chan~" Hani waltzed over to them gracefully as he giggled and posed cutely, "I'm a princess now~ Are I cute~?"

"Um, y-you certainly do," Judai smiled a bit as Jim patted the senior's head.

"You've definitely tart yer'self up mate," He grinned a bit.

Benibara glared, "What is the meaning of this?! Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?!"

Tamaki looked at her innocently then shook his head, "What?...No, that's not it at all. Everything's going according to plan,"

"Plan?" Asuka asked curiously.

"Our strategy is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile," Tamaki smiled then announced happily with the other dressed Hosts posing, "It's the freebie campaign~"

Judai then looked at Johan in confusion as Johan chuckled.

"At least I'm not in drag too much...this is sort of like the maid costume you wore last time," The teal haired male spoke as Sho was looking like he wanted to disappear.

"My dears, you ladies have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia, so you might not know, that commoners are weak," The Host King started to explain, "They have a weakness for free things. Haruhi, Asuka...you may be distracted by the Zuka club...But choose us,And you gain not only a host club full of brothers but sisters as well. See?" Tamaki gestured to the Host Club...well all but Mori, "This way, you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the host club. Isn't that a great idea?"

Tamaki then blushed, "Aren't I pretty?"

Haruhi blinked as she and Asuka stared on.

Hikaru and Kaoru both appeared with cheeky smiles as they looked at the girls, "We're the Hitachiin sisters. Which one of us is prettier?"

Hikaru then giggled, "I'm just teasing you~" He then walked off as Kaoru laughed flirtatiously like a girl.

"This is getting a little too much," Jim raised an eyebrow as he saw Hani walked up to them again.

"Listen, Haru-chan, Asuka-chan," He grinned as he hugged his bunny tightly to his chest, "You can call me big sis from now on,"

Soon Mori also came to them smiling slightly, tapping his tambourine as Kyoya stared at Judai. He walked up to the befuddled brunette then curtsied.

"My prince..." Kyoya spoke charmingly, placing up the strong feminine voice as Judai's eyes widened, "I have been waiting for you,"

"Eh?!" Judai was blushing as he stared up at him, "K-Kyoya..."

"Hm? Do you think I'm beautiful?" Kyoya smiled innocently as he leaned his face closer, making Judai's eyes dart to look anywhere but him, "Or is it something else?"

"Wh-what's this about?" Judai asked softly as Johan snickered far from them.

**_Flashback_**

_"Kyoya..."_

_The glass eyed man turned to Johan, raising a brow a bit._

_"What do you want Andersen?"_

_Johan grinned innocently as he placed his hands behind his back and hummed, "Well, I know that you're going to get yourself out of dressing up like a girl...so I thought I'd get you something to be motivated to..."_

_Kyoya frowned, "What do you mean?"_

_The green eyed duelist then leaned over and whispered to him, "I know somehow that you and Judai have been avoiding each other...or rather, Judai has been avoiding you,"_

_Kyoya's eyes were wide for a fraction of a second but calmly returned to __neutral, "So what?"_

_"I think I can help you," Johan offered._

_"And why would you help me?"_

_"Because an upset Judai doesn't make me happy,"_

_Kyoya sighed, "...If I did accept your help...?"  
_

_Johan looked surprised for a moment then smiled, "I knew you'd see things my way~"_

**_End of Flashback_**

"...So, you did this because you wanted me to smile again?" Judai looked guilty at this notion and then placed a hand onto Kyoya's shoulder as he smiled, "Kyoya...I admit that I've been feeling a little weird lately but...it's nothing to worry about,"

Kyoya stood straight, being a little taller than Judai.

"I just...thank you, for trying to cheer me up. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was avoiding you, I wasn't really," Judai blushed a little then gave a happy smile, "You do make a beautiful princess..." He complimented, not noticing how Kyoya looked away.

"Judai..." Kyoya started, surprising Judai since this was the first time the Shadow King called him by name, "Whatever I did to make you uncomfortable, despite you saying it's nothing, I would still like to make it up to you. Do not get me wrong, but asking you to dinner something is only because we need to mend this awkwardness for the benefit of the club and it's members. We cannot sync together if we are not comfortable around each other, do you not agree?"

"Um..." Judai blinked once more in confusion.

Johan smiled at this, knowing Kyoya was sort of blushing but too proud to show it. He then saw how Jim was staring at him, giving a little grin.

"You planned this mate?" Jim walked beside his friend as Johan chuckled quietly.

"I thought this would get things going between the two. Kyoya didn't like Judai being sad and quiet just as much as I. And so, I convinced him to dress as a girl to make Judai smile again,"

"Ah," Jim nodded his head.

Benibara growled then stepped up angrily, "Why you...Do you idiots really think you can win these girls over like this?! I've had enough of your fooling around!"

Suddenly, laughter was heard as Haruhi and Asuka were giggling loudly, holding their stomachs and leaning against each other.

"T-This is too much haha!" Haruhi started as she fell to the ground, dragging her blond friend with her, "I-I don't even get what haha you're trying to d-do!I knew you were a bunch of goofballs, but geez..."

The laughter continued as Asuka giggled, "O-Oh my, I-I think I'm gonna die laughing ahahaha..."

Jim smiled softly at them as the Lobelia girls looked confused. Soon, Hikaru, Kaoru and Hani were appearing beside Haruhi and Asuka grinning and joking around.

"Are we really that funny?" They asked cutely as Haruhi and Asuka continued to laugh, "Call me big sister! Come on, do it! Just say it! Big sister! Say it please~?"

The two girls kept on laughing until they couldn't anymore. Judai had to let out a small giggle as Jim chuckled, the two boys also feeling the amusement of seeing the female version of the Host Club and two of the waiters of said club. Soon, Haruhi was the first to break the happy moment with a small snicker.

"Come on, cut it out," She smiled up at them, "What were you thinking? What's gotten into you guys?"

Hikaru made a face then looked away, "We did this because we don't want you to leave the host club...you and Asuka,"

Haruhi and Asuka's eyes widened then soften, smiling at each other then at the boys. Judai and Jim glanced at each other as well as they smiled as well.

"Well, maiden, have you made a choice?" Benibara asked as Asuka stood, and helped her brunette friend up.

"Yeah, I have," Haruhi nodded as she dusted herself, then glanced over at Asuka.

"So have I..." Asuka spoke softly then looked at the Zuka Club, "I'm sorry but your club's not for me,"

"Or me," Haruhi added with a small smile, "I think the idea of a girls' school is great. And your views are very unique and I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future. So while I appreciate your offer, I really already knew that I was never going to leave Ouran academy,"

"And I love my friends more than my dream...and I know one day that dueling will be uplifted again into society, and I want my friends to be there for it," Asuka glanced at Judai, Johan, Jim and Sho then smiled again, "They not be girls, but they are the best..."

"Aw Asuka," Judai rubbed the back of his head and grinned at her, giving his signature hand sign.

Tamaki then started crying happily, hugging both girls, "Haruhi~! Asuka~!"

But the King paused then blinked, "Hold on. If you knew you weren't going to leave, then why did you act so angry yesterday?!"

Haruhi then got angry a bit, "How would you feel if I stole something of yours without asking you? I really liked that mechanical pencil! It was easy to write with,"

"I'm sorry," Tamaki pouted, "But I was nice and offered my teddy-bear pencil in return, and you said you didn't want it!"

Haruhi turned her head away then murmured, "That's right. I still don't want it,"

Asuka laughed as Tamaki overreacted again.

Jim sighed then chuckled a little, then glanced over at Suzuran, who looked a bit at a loss then as she turned to Benibara.

"Um Benio..."

Benibara sighed then nodded, "Yes, I know..." She then stood up, "We're not going to give up on you, maidens. I swear this to you both. Some day, we'll come and rescue you two from this place. And when we do, we'll abolish the Ouran host club,"

Haruhi and Asuka blinked as they watched the girls leave.

"Well, adieu~" The Lobelia girls soon danced away, but not before slipping on some banana peels as the doors closed on them.

"Well, this was truly a weird day," Johan laughed a little, as Sho nodded.

Jim walked over to Asuka, placing a hand on her shoulder as the blond looked up at him.

"Glad you didn't leave, Tomorrow Girl," Jim grinned as Asuka smiled back.

Judai tilted his head, relieved that the two seemed to be okay again. He then blinked as he felt eyes on him then turned to see Kyoya still in his female getup, looking a bit annoyed. He then felt how Kyoya grabbed his hand and whispered something in his ear. Whatever was said to Judai, made the brunette blush ever so brightly, and the only ones that saw this was Johan and Jim.

"You think Ootori-san asked Judai out?" Jim asked as Johan nodded.

"Maybe, who knows?" Johan shrugged then chuckled.

"And so, a new rival, the Zuka club has appeared~" Renge showed up in her platform again as she was eating a banana with a monkey, "From this point on, the story's gonna get even more exciting~! What's gonna happen to our beloved host club boys next? Hang in there, host club, don't give up, boys!"

Tamaki raised a fist at her, shouting, "Hey, it's not your job to cook things up!"

The monkey then grinned as he threw his banana peel down, making Tamaki slip.

Asuka and Haruhi laughed, shaking their heads. Judai smiled at everyone then looked to Kyoya beside him then soften his gaze, his smile different than his usual goofy ones.

_Kyoya had asked me to dinner later...funny, why is my heart beating fast?_

* * *

**Next Episode: A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family!/The Date of the Shadow King and the Osiris Red Duelist!**

**~Please Read and Review, or no new chapter~**


	18. Episode 10, Part 1

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Episode 10:**_

_ A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family!/The Date of the Shadow King and the Osiris Red Duelist!_

_-Part 1-_

* * *

"So..." Haruhi asked as she walked side by side with her cousin, "How was the dinner with Kyoya-sempai yesterday?"

Judai hummed a little as he smiled, "Well...it went okay,"

The girl raised her eyebrow, "Just okay?"

"Well..."

* * *

**_...Yesterday Night..._**

* * *

_The brown haired duelist blinked as he was coming out from the school gates to see Kyoya dressed in his school uniform again, free from make up and the princess outfit. Judai could see that the other boy was texting on his phone, having a serious look on his face. Tilting his head, he walked over to the other male as he shifted his bag._

_"Hey Kyoya," The brunette smiled up at the glass eyed man a bit, "You waiting for someone?"_

_"You of course," Kyoya spoke up as he looked up from his texting._

_Judai blinked once more, "Me?"_

_"Don't tell me you forgot,"_

_The duelist hummed a bit then tapped his own chin._

_"The date I promised," Kyoya rolled his eyes as Judai then blushed._

_"A-ah yeah...that..." Judai rubbed the back of his head, making the Shadow King raise an eyebrow._

_"This your first date?" He asked as Judai blushed even more, nodding his head, "Well then, I will make this worth your while, don't worry..."_

* * *

**_...Present Time..._**

* * *

Haruhi hummed, "Well you could tell me more when we get home,"

"Thanks by the way for inviting me for the weekend to stay with you and Uncle," Judai smiled happily as he held up the shopping bags.

"No problem, I love having you over. But most importantly, thank you for helping me with the shopping, that was some sale," Haruhi laughed.

"Well it's the least I could do," Her cousin shrugged, "Anyways, looks like some good stuff in here,"

"There's no better time to hit the supermarket than a Sunday morning," Haruhi cheerfully spoke, "Now all I've gotta do when I get home is clean and do some laundry,"

"I can help you if you like," Judai offered but he soon stopped when his cousin did, "Eh?"

The two looked on ahead to see a crowd forming in front of Haruhi's apartment.

"What's going on? Why are they in front of our apartment?" Haruhi murmured as Judai tilted his head.

They watched as the people around them were murmuring about some limo and rich people, and Judai and Haruhi blinked. Coming out of the limo, were the Host Club dressed in civilian attire. Behind them were a tired looking Johan, a bored looking Edo, a curious Sho and a yawning Jim. Haruhi leaned against a lamp post looking defeated as Judai looked even more confused. _Why were they here?_

"So, this is where Haruhi lives?" Kaoru asked as Edo scoffed.

"What a dump..." He murmured, but was ignored by the twins.

"It's pretty big, huh?" Hikaru hummed, "Bigger than I thought it would be,"

Hani smiled and danced a bit, "Yeah, look at all the rooms~"

"This building is what you might call an aggregate commoner dwelling," Kyoya answered, "Haruhi's home is just one of the many units in this building,"

"I heard Judai is sleeping over here too," Johan then glanced at Kyoya, "But I bet you knew that huh?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes.

Tamaki was busy pacing around in nervousness and worry, but soon growled as he grabbed his best friend and whispered lowly to him, "Kyoya, why? Why did you bring these idiots with us?! Especially those two doppelgängers!" He pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kyoya shrugged, looking nonchalant, "Well, you see, I knew you didn't have the courage to come here alone. So I thought it would be best if everyone came along..." He then turned to the twins, starting to push them, "All right, let's go home. I guess I underestimated our great leader,"

Hikaru and Kaoru pouted and argued, "What?! I'm not going home!"

Tamaki pulled the three back looking scared, "I'm sorry! Don't leave!...I don't want to be alone..."

As this was happening, the neighbors were in awe at the cars, the kids excited to see some rich people. Judai smiled a little at this as Haruhi

Tamaki then got determined and started off passionately, "Now, listen up, men...Don't you forget! We must be polite. This is a casual "we just happened to be in the neighborhood" kind of visit. We're not here to judge the Fujuoka family's lifestyle. The words, shabby, cramped and run-down, are absolutely forbidden!"

Judai sweat dropped as he saw how pissed his cousin was getting.

Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, "Right! Yes, sir!"

"Don't you think we'd be disturbing them this way?" Jim asked then yawned, "Wish Tomorrow Girl was here..."

"You're pretty tired in the morning huh?" Sho pointed out with a chuckle.

Tamaki ignored Jim's words and continued, "Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father and cause them to ask us to leave!"

"Well it's too late for that! Go away!" Haruhi shouted as everyone turned to her and Judai.

Tamaki freaked out then gulped, but then looked amazed, "Haruhi!..."

He, the twins, Hani and Johan looked at her and Judai. Haruhi was wearing a white shirt under the pink dress, jeans and sandals. Judai was wearing a red t-shirt under his short pants overalls, the straps sliding down his shoulders and blank converse.

"That pink dress is pretty cute," Tamaki, the twins and Hani gave thumbs up.

Haruhi then shouted in annoyance, "Shut up! Get the hell out of here!"

Tamaki cried dramatically, "Haruhi's so mad she actually cursed at us," And soon he started blaming the twins

"Your outfit is cute too Judai," Johan complimented, ignoring the dark aura of the Shadow King behind him.

"Thank you Johan," Judai smiled brightly, giving that innocent cute look.

Soon the landlady who manages Haruhi's place came up to him and his cousin, "Excuse me, Haruhi, Judai, but is everything all right?"

Haruhi blinked and looked at the elderly woman, "Oh hi miss landlady,"

"Hello landlady," Judai waved friendly like.

The woman leaned over to the two and whispered, "Those young men are driving such a fancy foreign cars. They are not Yakuza, are they?"

"What are Yakuza?" Judai murmured in confusion as Haruhi shook her head.

"No, they're not,"

"Do you want me to call the police for you?" The landlady asked in worry, but was soon swept up by the charming smile and eyes of Tamaki Suoh.

"Pleased to meet you, madam," He started all suave like, holding onto her hand like a gentleman, "My name is Suoh, and I'm one of Haruhi's friends,"

"Really?" The woman blushed and smiled, "My goodness! Why, aren't you just adorable?"

Haruhi sighed, face palming herself, "And he's got her..."

"Oh wow," Judai said in awe.

Tamaki flipped his hair to the sighed as he looked at the landlady with such a soft expression, "We were just stopping by. We didn't mean to cause a scene. I'm sorry..."

The landlady gushed a bit, "Oh, it's no problem~!" She then turned to Haruhi and Judai, "I'll stop by later with some snacks for you and your friends. See you later~!" She waved as Tamaki smiled and waved her goodbye.

"Well..." Judai hummed a bit but blinked as he felt an arm around his shoulder and looked up to Kyoya, "Oh, Kyoya, good morning..."

"Did you sleep well?" The glass eyed man asked as he stared down at the boy, who gave a happy smile.

"I slept great, thanks for dropping me here last night too," Judai tilted his head.

"I'm glad, I hope you enjoyed last night as well,"

"Haha, I-I did...thank you again," Judai bowed his head a bit as Kyoya let a faint smile appear over his lips.

"Speaking of which," Hikaru called up as he appeared by Judai, "We wanna know all the details-"

"about your little date last night~" Kaoru finished as he and his brother grinned.

"Oh yeah, Kyo-chan and Ju-chan had a date last night," Hani chirped with a giggle.

Judai blushed brightly as he laughed sheepishly, as Kyoya just looked blank about it. Haruhi sighed and decided to save his cousin by (begrudgingly) inviting the Host Club and the other three boys up to her apartment.

"Okay, here is the deal," Haruhi turned to them as they stopped in front of her door, "I'm only giving you guys a quick peek, three seconds. And you all go home, got it?"

Hani smiled as he lifted a box, "Look, I brought you a gift, Haru-chan," He gave an innocent look, "I know how you love is both chocolate and strawberry...I think we should have some,"

"Oh, I want some," Judai smiled, having a weakness for food.

Johan laughed, "That's Judai for you...oh!" He then also held out a box, "I also got some yummy cookies as well. I've baked them and they are the soft kind too~"

Haruhi sighed as she turned to her door, "Fine. I guess I'll make some tea..."

As soon as she unlocked the door, Judai blinked as he felt a hand slip into his, intertwining his fingers with them. He glanced up to see it was Kyoya but he didn't look at him and just kept a neutral look on his face. Judai blushed but never pulled away. Soon Haruhi opened the door as everyone peeked in, seeing it was a normal looking apartment. Small, but very home-y like.

"Whew," Tamaki said with a smile, looking relieved.

Hikaru just scoffed, "What a hovel..."

Tamaki growled and pulled at the older twin's cheek harshly, "Shut up!"

Everyone looked around a bit more, as Kyoya then let out his observation.

"A wood-built, two-bed room unit. That's normal for commoner family of two," He explained as he was still holding a shy looking Judai's hand.

Kaoru laughed a bit, "Haruhi is such a pipsqueak. At least, we know she won't hit her head on the low ceilings,"

"That's not very nice," Sho pouted but then felt Hikaru ruffle at his hair.

"Lighten up Sho-sempai, you're just as small," He teased as the light haired boy pouted even more.

Hani just giggled, "Wow, I think it's a super cute little room,"

"You don't have to struggle to compliment it," Haruhi rolled her eyes as she removed her shoes and stepped into the house.

"Hold on," Hani blinked as he watched her, "Are we supposed to take off our shoes, too?"

Haruhi nodded, "Please if you don't mind,"

"Did you hear that? We have to take our shoes off," Hani smiled happily up at Mori, "It's kinda like going to a dojo, huh?"

Mori nodded, "Yeah,"

"Do you have any slippers for us, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked as Edo made a face.

"Wait. The rooms are covered with tatami-mat," Kaoru pointed out as he removed his shoes along with his brother and Edo, and the trio stepped into the house.

"In that case, we don't need slippers," Hikaru said with a shrug.

"Great. Thanks for inviting us in," Hani, Edo, Hikaru and Kaoru said as they walked in.

Mori also stepped in after taking off his shoes, along with Johan.

"Yeah, thanks," The tall senior spoke up as Johan also thanked Haruhi more politely.

Tamaki smiled as he stepped in as well with Jim, "It's greatly appreciated,"

"This is bonzer mate," The aussie smiled kindly at the short girl.

Kyoya also walked in, dragging the ever confused Judai in, "Yes, thanks, Haruhi,"

Soon everyone was gathering in as Hikaru murmured, "Wow, talk about small,"

But soon everyone was falling into the small living room as each boy was falling onto each other.

"Ow," Mori said in a monotone voice as his head hit the ceiling light, and Johan had to pull Mori down a bit to avoid anymore injures, but that ended up the two of them to fall against one another to the ground.

"Owww..." Johan groaned as he was sprawled onto Mori.

"I-I feel a little claustrophobic," Sho tried to breath out as Hani patted his back.

"Be careful! The light bulb is just hanging from the ceiling," Kaoru called out as he and Hikaru had to pull Edo down to sit in between them.

"Sorry about this," Judai sweat dropped as he ended up on Kyoya's lap.

"It's no trouble," Kyoya made no move to make Judai leave his lap.

"This place is quite unpleasant. But I think I may underestimate the commoner housing," Tamaki started as he then got into a sitting fetal position, "I know it's a tight fit in here men but just pull your knees in and sit gym style. Commoners have specially developed this position to conserve space,"

"This a bit of a dinky-do place eh?" Jim murmured as he just sat cross legged.

"Uh, well, I do admit it's smaller than I remembered," Judai confessed then yelped as he felt himself sat in between Kyoya's legs and the arms around his waist.

"Hey, here is an idea," Hikaru started as he looked up at the annoyed Haruhi, holding up a brightly colored packet, "Why don't you make us this? It's black tea that our father brought us as a souvenir from Africa. Here, try it..."

Haruhi blinked then nodded, taking the packet, "Oh sure, no problem..."

"It's best served as milk tea," Kaoru added then asked, "Do you have milk?"

"I think," Haruhi hummed a bit, "When was the last time that I bought some milk?"

"I think we've bought some today Haruhi," Judai wanted to stand up, but felt the grip around his waist tighten, "Kyoya, I need to get up,"

"You're just fine here," Kyoya murmured to him with a raised eyebrow.

Soon Johan started up a conversation as the twins and Tamaki were discussing among themselves and Haruhi was making tea.

"So Kyoya, Judai, you'd want to tell us more about your date?" The teal haired male smiled, as Hani and Mori nodded.

"Tell us Aniki," Sho smiled happily as Edo sipped his tea, and Jim kindly helped Haruhi prepare the tea, talking with her a bit.

"Well..." Judai hummed as he and Kyoya looked at each other for a moment.

* * *

_**...That night of the date...**_

* * *

_Judai shifted a bit on his seat as he was with Kyoya in his limo. Judai had to go home for a bit to get some stuff since he told Kyoya that he was going to sleep over Haruhi's house after the date. Of course, Kyoya knew where Judai lived (which made Judai a little uncomfortable for that information) and brought him there. Judai also changed from his uniform, wearing a green and black striped t-shirt, black skinny jeans and green converses with black laces. He soon then walked out of his house and blinked, seeing Kyoya also dressed out of his uniform and was in a black buttoned shirt, green hoodie and black jeans and shoes._

_"...Oh, how did you..." Judai pointed at the changed Kyoya, but yelped as he was pulled into the car again._

_"Driver, to our first destination," Kyoya spoke calmly as Judai was trying to get seated properly since he landed onto Kyoya's lap._

_Judai looked over at the other boy and blinked, "Um, w-where are we going?"_

_"Dinner of course," Kyoya spoke as if Judai was an idiot._

_"But...w-what did you mean 'first' destination?"_

_"You'll see,"_

_Judai sighed as he leaned back and relaxed himself. Or tried to at least. Judai wasn't exactly a picture of patience. Soon they arrived in some sort of fancy restaurant and the brunette's eyes widened. **T-this is...**his thoughts soon were cut off when he felt a hand on his and saw Kyoya opening the car door and pulling Judai out gently with a small smile._

_"Well? Shall we?" Kyoya asked, using the voice he usually uses on the girls in the Host Club._

_Judai had to frown a little at the thought but hid it with a grin as he got out of the limo and stood by the other guy's side. And soon, the boys entered the fancy place, a waiter showing them to a table near the big window with a view of the ocean with the moon and the stars above them. To Judai, it felt like one of his mother's soap opera's, the one with the couple on their first date. **This is probably my first date then...with a dude, **Judai thought with a sigh as he sat himself down with Kyoya across from him._

_"Order anything you like, it is on me," Kyoya spoke as he picked up the menu._

_"..." Judai stared at him for a moment then looked serious, "Why are you really doing this?"_

_Kyoya hummed as he looked up in slight confusion and curiosity._

_"Why did you ask me out to dinner? What's in it for you?"_

_The Shadow King chuckled, "Why you ask?"_

_"This isn't like you to ask me to dinner unless you want something from me," Judai frowned a little then tilted his head, "I mean, there's nothing really to gain from me. I'm '__unimportant' remember?"_

_Kyoya folded his hands together and leaned his chin on top of them, "Funny, your cousin said the same thing to me..." He murmured._

_Flashes of the night at the beach house with Kyoya and Haruhi, and Judai snapped._

_"Did you gain something from my cousin?!"_

_Kyoya looked surprised. He didn't think Judai would be capable of getting angry. Apparently he did._

_"Now why would you think that?"_

_Judai froze as he then gasped, reeling back a bit on his chair, fisting his hands a bit. He turned his head to look away with a guilty and embarrassed face._

_"I see," Kyoya started as he pushed up his glasses, hiding his eyes, "Did you happen to stumble upon myself and Haruhi that night?"_

_**H-How did he know?!**  
_

_"Judging by the look on your face, it seems you did see us," Kyoya looked amused, "Tell me Judai, how did it make you feel?"_

_"H-How did..." Judai trailed off, looking confused as Kyoya smirked even more._

_"...Were you jealous?"_

_Judai's eyes widened in shock as he was told this then shook his head, blushing, "N-No I..."_

_"..." Kyoya then smiled as he then spoke innocently, "Now then, I'm sort of hungry, I think we're ready to order yes?"_

_Judai was almost a bit surprised at the change of subject, but was half glad that Kyoya didn't press anymore. Honestly, Judai never thought that he would be jealous...but jealous of what exactly? He really was confused. But soon a waiter came to them to get their order, and soon the night continued. Kyoya ordered a light meal as Judai practically got anything that sounded good to him. Usually, Kyoya would be a bit ticked of the expenses, but not tonight. Which made Judai a little suspicious again. But still, the two mostly talked a bit as they ate. Kyoya with working in the Host Club and Judai with his dueling in his old school. The brunette was surprised he got a laugh or two from the so-called cruel host...but he wasn't that much of a bad guy. It seemed that the two were getting along really well. And so, Kyoya and Judai were done eating and the glass eyed man went to pay for their meal. Judai sat back and watched him for a moment, a smile on his face._

_"Kyoya really is a nice guy..." He then thought about the night with his cousin and Kyoya together and then sighed, "But really, what does he have with Haruhi anyways? It seems that she isn't phased by it at all but what is going on between them?"_

_"You know, talking to yourself like that might end you in a mental hospital," _

_Judai twisted his head around scared to see Kyoya folding his arms._

_"So this is why you were avoiding me? Because you think there's something going on with me and Haruhi?" Kyoya smiled a little as Judai went on stuttering to explain himself._

_"I-I well, no, I, I-I know it's probably none of my business but...she is my cousin, and I want to know what she means to you and I don't want her hurt-"_

_Kyoya chuckled and fixed his glasses, standing in front of Judai and letting him stand up, "Silly boy..."_

_Judai pouted as he blushed, "I'm not silly, I'm concern,"_

_"You don't have to worry, that night wasn't real. In fact it was more so as Haruhi said to me...I was merely proving a point to her for that idiot," Kyoya explained as he then leaned his face closer to Judai's, "She and I aren't anything. Merely just two people who apparently have different views on things. She may be remarkable, but she isn't my type at all. And I'm sure I am not hers either,"_

_"...Oh," Judai didn't know why, but he felt relieved._

_"Are you relieved?" Kyoya smirked a bit as Judai looked puzzled._

_"W-well, a-at least I know that no one is going to get hurt or anything," Judai admitted as he bit his lower lip._

_"...You're truly unfair," Kyoya muttered, making the brunette look up at him innocently confused._

_"Huh?"_

_"Nothing," Kyoya smiled and pulled at Judai's hand, "Come, I want to show you something before I drop you off to Haruhi's place,"_

* * *

Johan stared at the two, sort of left out as Kyoya and Judai seemed to be in their own world.

"They've been staring at each other for a few minutes, shouldn't we say something?" Sho whispered to Edo, who shrugged.

Judai snapped out of the trance and looked at his friends with a weak smile, "I-I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

Both Sho and Edo sweat dropped as Hani giggled.

"You're so funny Ju-chan, we were talking about your date with Kyo-chan,"

"Oh..." Judai smiled a bit, blushing a little, "Eh, we ate and talked, nothing much,"

But Johan had a feeling there was more.

"-That means, in this fight, the first person to embarrass Haruhi loses!" Tamaki's voice sounded, and Kyoya also decided to wake up from his daydreaming and stood up, deciding to browse the bookshelves.

"While your antics are amusing, I don't understand why you feel the need to turn this into a contest," The glass eyed man hummed as he then spotted a photo album, "Oh what's this?"

Judai glanced up and decided to stand up as well, peeking over at Kyoya then gaped in horror, seeing it was his childhood photos with Haruhi.

Johan sighed a little then smiled as Haruhi and Jim came in with the tea.

"Okay, guys, the tea is ready," She said as she passed down the cups, "I'm sorry that not all of the cups match..."

"It's alright," Johan smiled a little, "At any case, here are the cookies,"

Hani nodded as he got his box of cake out too, "Come on, Haru-chan~! You can choose your cake first,"

Haruhi blinked and looked a little shy, "Are you sure, Hani-sempai?"

"Go ahead. We're rich. We eat this kind of stuff all the time," Hikaru said bluntly, but was shushed by his brother and Tamaki.

"Um in that case, I'll have the strawberry..." Haruhi said as Jim managed to give her a slice.

Soon Tamaki and the twins were gushing on how cute Haruhi was, talking among themselves. Judai and Kyoya sat back down, awkwardly just taking in the snacks provided (Kyoya drinking his tea and Judai stuffing himself with Johan's cookies). Edo rolled his eyes, clearly not amused by the twins and got himself just the tea. Sho was blushing as Hani kept on feeding himself fork full of cake, and wiping his lips with a napkin when he made a mess. Soon Mori was placing a strawberry on Haruhi's plate.

"You like strawberries, right? You can have mine," The tall senior said nonchalantly as he placed another strawberry on her plate.

"Thanks," Haruhi smiled a little, "That's nice of you, Mori-sempai,"

Tamaki and the twins overreacted once more at the scene, as Johan looked a little bit off about it. Johan was about to turn and get his slice of cake but soon felt something near his face and turned, blinking as he saw a blueberry on a fork. Green eyes looked at the dark eyes of Mori and blushed.

"You...knew I liked blueberry huh?" Johan said as the tall boy nodded his head, urging him to take it, "Well, thanks," Johan smiled and wrapped his lips around the fork, taking the bite of the delicious berry, making Mori's eyes widened for a millisecond but returned to a stoic stare. Johan pulled away from the fork and licked his lips, smiling brightly as he told the taller male it was delicious.

And so, the tea and snacks were eaten with lively talking and antics from Tamaki and the twins.

It was a good start to their ending of the weekend.

* * *

_**...To be continued...**_

_**~Please read and review~**_


	19. Episode 10, Part 2

Hosting or Dueling Chapter 19: Episode 10, Part 2, a Yu-Gi-Oh GX + Ouran High School Host Club Crossover fanfic | FanFiction

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Episode 10:**_

_A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family!/The Date of the Shadow King and the Osiris Red Duelist!_

_-Part 2-_

* * *

The tea and snacks were finished, as everyone looked satisfied and happy.

Hani tilted back a bit as he giggled, "Ah, eating all that cake sure wet my appetite..."

"Yeah, isn't it lunchtime about now?" Hikaru commented with a questioning look.

Soon he, his brother and Tamaki smiled innocently up at Haruhi with puppy eyes, "Well then, what's for lunch~?"

Haruhi looked a little ticked at this and gritted her teeth a bit, "Will you guys quit being so happy-go-lucky all the time, please?"

"Oh yeah, if we knew you guys would be coming today, we could've prepared something for you more," Judai pouted a bit as he then felt Kyoya get up beside him.

"We'll take care of it," The Shadow King waved off as he was digging into his pants pockets, "We did drop in unexpectedly. So we'll pay for lunch. Why don't you and Haruhi just order us all some of your favorite sushi?"

Judai's eyes widened, "O-Oh well I-"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Haruhi intervened with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I know that if I let you guys pay, I'll only regret it later..."

Kyoya raised a brow but coolly spoke as he pulled out a golden credit card, "Oh don't worry, Haruhi. We'll just pay for it using the profits from the photos of you we auctioned off,"

Haruhi sighed in defeat as she then looked a bit thoughtful, "Well if that's what you want...I do have a friend who runs a nice little sushi shop nearby, so I can just give them a call. Their stuff is pretty high-quality,"

"Sounds good," Jim smiled at this, "I haven't had much Japanese stuff in forever,"

Tamaki looked panicked as he soon started writing something down fast on paper, everyone watching curiously. Soon Tamaki crawled to Haruhi and handed her the paper discreetly and moved back to his place. The brunette blinked as she opened the neatly folded paper and started to read out loud.

"_Be careful, Haruhi, just because the sushi's packaging says premium doesn't mean that it's high-quality_...?" Haruhi sighed and crumpled the paper and threw it away, then looked at Tamaki with a glare, "I'm not stupid. I could figure that out on my own,"

Tamaki then cried dramatically, waving his hands up in the air like a child, "How could you do that?! Daddy even attempted to look casual not to embarrass you!"

Hani tilted his head cutely as he looked up at the girl, "I'd really love it if you make us something for lunch, Haru-chan,"

Ignoring the twins and Tamaki doing one of their over the top acting, Haruhi thought about Hani's words.

"I guess I could whip something up, but it's gonna take me some time,"

Hani smiled, "We can wait,"

"And I can help ya out," Johan offered with the Host King and the twins crying behind him, "I mean, I am a pretty good cook and all,"

"That's very nice of you to say Johan-sempai...but I'm gonna have to go to the supermarket again," Haruhi hummed as Judai stood up.

"I'll come with you again then," He smiled but yelped as Hikaru and Kaoru hooked arms with him.

"We're coming with you guys!"

"We want to see a commoners' supermarket!"

Soon Hani was joining in the fun, "Me too! Me too!" He then started to grab Sho's hands and pull him up.

"This could be a learning experience," Kyoya spoke up with a look of interest on his face.

Hikaru and Kaoru then started out the door, dragging Judai along with them, "Yay~! Commoners' supermarket~! Commoners' supermarket~!"

"U-Uwah?! You guys!" Judai protested, but his voice fell as the twins kept singing.

Hani giggled as he soon was dragging Sho with him as well, "This is going to be fun!"

Mori smiled then glanced over at Johan, who gave a shy smile and walked side by side with the other male as they followed the two short boys. Kyoya sighed and soon went to catch up with the twins and Judai, making sure they were okay. Jim saw this and chuckled, then glanced over at a tired looking Haruhi.

"Oh, well that's it," The girl sighed as she looked up at the taller boy, "So much for having a day off today..."

"Aw no dramas shelia, it's better to spend the Sundays with the fam am I right?" The Aussie said sheepishly as Haruhi smiled a little.

"It really is a shame that Asuka couldn't be here,"

"Ah, she has her own family to worry about. That brother of hers can be a bit eccentric,"

"Now where have I heard that before,"

Both teens laughed then looked over to find Tamaki kneeling down in front of something.

"Hey senpai, aren't you coming with us?" Haruhi asked softly as Jim saw what the blond young man was sitting down in front of was some sort of mini shrine.

"I am. I just wanted to pay my respects to your mother before we left," Tamaki whispered as he stared at the photo of the woman sitting there.

Haruhi looked surprised as she walked behind him, "Thank you...You don't have to do that,"

"Crickey, she's a beaut ain't she?" Jim whistled as he tilted his hat up, staring at the picture frame Tamaki picked up gently.

"Looks like you take after your mom," The blond smiled a bit.

Haruhi folded her hands behind her back, "I guess. That's what my dad always tells me,"

Tamaki nodded, "She was a beautiful woman. And I bet she was a smart one as well,"

Haruhi sat down on the floor as Jim followed, both crouching a bit, "I'm not really good judge of beauty, but she was smart. She was a lawyer,"

"A lawyer eh?" Jim hummed a bit, impressed.

Tamaki smiled, "Oh yeah? No doubt she was a great lawyer. I can tell," He grinned a little more, admiring the woman in the picture, "Trust me. You can't fool these eyes, Haruhi,"

"I'm not so sure about that, sempai," Haruhi said honestly blunt, as Jim laughed and Tamaki looked a bit put off, "But my mom..."

It was silent as Haruhi looked deep in thought, making Tamaki stare at her and Jim smile warmly at the two.

The girl then smiled dreamily, "She was a great lawyer,"

Jim then made a point to stand, feeling the comfortable silence around them. He then walked near the doorway quietly as Tamaki started to speak softly, but a yelp and a heavy thud was heard, making the Aussie turn around.

"Oi! Mates are you-"

His eyes widened at the sight before him, seeing Tamaki on top of Haruhi.

"O-Ow...that hurts..." Tamaki groaned then gasped, looking down at Haruhi in worry, "Are you okay, Haruhi?!"

Haruhi groaned back but nodded, "I'm fine, but you're kind of heavy..."

Jim was about to walk to them but then felt a presence waltz in and a voice chimed sweetly.

"I'm home, Haruhi~! Hey why do you leave the door open?-"

Jim turned to see a pretty woman with red hair and brown eyes, dressed very lady like despite Jim sensing her voice to be off than a normal female's. The women seemed to be frozen in place, the surprised look on her face as Haruhi stared at the woman and Tamaki looked confused.

"...Welcome home, dad," Haruhi calmly greeted, making Tamaki panic loudly and Jim looked a bit confused.

"Eh? This shelia is Haruhi's 'ol man?" Jim whistled as he watched the three people in a tense atmosphere.

"So dad, how was work?" Haruhi asked again, as if there was nothing wrong.

Jim thought it was strange for the girl to be this dense to her surrounding. But he soon saw the woman smiled sweetly again, marching quickly to Haruhi and flipping Tamaki hard onto a wall, face planting painfully as the woman now known as Haruhi's dad was looking her over. Jim sweat dropped and decided to keep quiet for now since the woman didn't notice him. Plus, he didn't want to be the next one to make a dent on the wall with the Host King.

"I'm sorry! I hated having to leave you alone last night~" The girly man spoke with a laugh, smiling, "You must have been lonely..."

Jim had to wince at the twitching pained Tamaki, as Haruhi sweat dropped.

"That sound. He hit really hard," The brunette murmured as the Aussie agreed with her.

"Oh, dear, my left arm has been bothering me lately. It's so sore like I went hand to hand with some ferocious beast," The womanly man said as he was rubbing his shoulder a bit with a tired sigh.

Jim bit his lower lip as Tamaki was trying to approach the cross-dressing man, but was soon in a panic as Haruhi's dad was saying he wanted tea.

"Hot tea?!" I'll get it for you!" Tamaki grabbed for the kettle pot and began shuffling around the room and looked at Haruhi, "Do you use firewood to boil water, Haruhi?! Help me out! Your dad wants tea-!"

But he soon was on the floor with Haruhi's dad stomping his foot down onto Tamaki's head, smashing his face to the ground.

"Oh, my, would you look at that? I seem to come across a little pest," The cross dresser spoke with a fake sweetness and it turned threatening, "Would you like to tell me why you're addressing my daughter with such informality, young man~?!"

As the blond as suffering, Jim was about to step up until Hikaru and Kaoru popped up at the door with Judai and Edo in tow.

"Hey boss, what the world is taking you so long?" Hikaru asked as he blinked at the sight before him.

"Oh, check it out," Kaoru pointed out to his brother, "That person we passed downstairs was Haruhi's father,"

Edo raised a brow, "So he's a cross-dresser huh?"

"Oh! Ranka-kaasan," Judai chirped a bit with a smile.

Tamaki whimpered and looked up at the twins, "Hikaru, Kaoru, help me out here!"

Hikaru and Kaoru ignored his call and stepped over at him, walking on his harshly as they raised their hands up to Ranka and greeted happily and politely, "It's nice to meet you, Haruhi's dad. We're good friends of your daughter's, the Hitachiin brothers~"

"So, you're a transvestite, aren't you?" Hikaru questioned with a smile.

"You're the first real transvestite we've ever seen," Kaoru spoke with such optimism.

Hikaru and Kaoru then looked down at their boss with deadpanned faces, "You finally put the moves on Haruhi, huh boss?"

Hikaru then smiled at Ranka apologetically, "Sorry about him. He's a ladies' man if you know what I mean,"

Kaoru nodded, "He's a pheromone machine. In fact, I bet he's fooled around with more ladies than you can count,"

Ranka felt an anger mark grow on his head, "He likes to fool around, huh?"

Tamaki cried as he stood up in protest, "No! I'm not a ladies' man. I'm a nice guy. I care about her!"

The twins looked shocked as did Edo, while Judai, Jim and Haruhi looked confused with Ranka.

Tamaki then got on his knees and bowed down to Ranka, "I'm being completely honest here...I care about Haruhi like she's my own daughter..."

...

It was silent for a moment, but Edo sighed in annoyance as Jim laughed a little at the blank faces in the room, except for Tamaki and a confused looking Judai.

* * *

"Oh, I get it,"

Ranka nodded as everyone was back in the room, sitting around the table as Tamaki was in his dark corner feeling mopey. Haruhi and Jim sweat dropped as everyone else was facing Ranka, attention caught onto Haruhi's dad.

"You must be the host club I've heard so much about. You certainly are a fine looking bunch of young men, I'm not sure which of you I like best," Ranka smiled as he looked over at Haruhi, "What about you, dear? And to see little cute Judai's friends are all such good looking men too. It's also nice to see Sho-kun again as well, I didn't realize he was a good friend of Judai's,"

Judai blushed as Johan chuckled a little.

"It's nice seeing you again too," Sho smiled a little.

"You knew of my dad?" Haruhi asked in surprise.

"Mm, my brother's boyfriend always go to the bar your dad works at. And I've been there once or twice since the boyfriend of my brother's works there singing every Friday night," Sho explained with a shrug.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you boys go ahead and call me Ranka?" The red haired male smiled happily, "That's the professional name I use at the transvestite bar I work at,"

"Professional name?" Hani asked with a cute blink, "You mean like a stage name?"

Ranka nodded, "Exactly like that, Mitsukuni,"

Hani looked surprised, "Hold on, how did you know my name, sir?"

Ranka smirked a little and pointed at him and Mori.

"You two are 3rd-years Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka,"

Hani smiled happily at this as Mori stayed the same.

"Then there's Jim Cook, a very dashing looking boy from the down under I should say,"

Jim rubbed the back of his head, looking a bit bashful, "Shucks, ma'am,"

"And we've got of course Sho-kun,"

Sho smiled.

"And I believe you're Johan Andersen. The other best friend of Judai's and lives in Europe...my, you do resemble Judai a little, it's scary,"

Johan laughed a bit, "W-well, you can say we're brothers from different mothers,"

"And we have Edo Phoenix. My, my, there was a lot of talk about you in the news,"

Edo just nodded politely,"

"And two of you are 1st-years and in the same class as Haruhi. You're the Hitachiin twins. But I'm not sure which one of you is which. I've heard a lot about you,"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked confused but the older of the twin spoke up in surprise, "What? So Haruhi told you about us?"

Ranka giggled, "No, Kyoya told me about you two over the phone,"

Kyoya smiled kindly as he clapped hands with Ranka, "You know, you really are a beautiful person, Ranka,"

Judai and Haruhi just stared in shocked as the rest of the gang shouted in their own surprise, "Say what?!"

"And I was so glad to hear that our little Ju-ju went on a date with a handsome, responsible young man like Kyoya," Ranka praised as Judai looked ready to faint from the blushing as Kyoya chuckled when Ranka gushed around them, "You two do make an adorable couple~! I mean Judai has never went on a date with anyone in his life, too busy with those silly children's card games, so I'm so happy he got to have social fun once in a while,"

"_**Kyoya...**_" Tamaki hissed as he grabbed at Kyoya's shoulder in such a gloomy state.

Kyoya stayed calm and smiled, "We've been entrusted with the care of his precious daughter and nephew. It is only natural that we introduce ourselves and give periodic reports," He sipped his tea calmly, "Ordinarily, that would be your job, wouldn't it?"

Tamaki felt like he was shot and reeled back comically as Ranka continued to praise a smiling Kyoya.

"I'm impressed that the club has such a capable president. But wait a minute. You're only the vice-president, aren't you, Kyoya?" Ranka pouted then laughed cheerfully, "I guess that president of yours is pretty much good for nothing, huh?"

Tamaki fell in defeat as Judai sweat dropped, feeling sorry for the guy.

Haruhi then started shouting wildly, looking violated, "You never mentioned this to me, dad! Why didn't you say that you've been getting calls from Kyoya-sempai?!"

Ranka pouted sadly, "What am I supposed to do, Haruhi? You rarely tell me anything about school and Judai always seem to forget to tell me about his day,"

"W-well I'm sorry, Ranka-kaasan," Judai pouted back as Haruhi kept up her shouting.

"So that makes it okay to talk behind my back?!" She then growled and turned to the depressed Tamaki, "Come on, sempai!Would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?!"

"Haruhi...the thing about you is..." Ranka then squealed and hugged her happily, "You're cute even when you're angry~"

"What the...why are there hearts all around them like that even here?" Edo asked with a freaked out expression.

Hikaru blinked, looking at his brother, "I don't know what it is about him, but Haruhi's dad reminds me of someone,"

"This explains why she is so good at handling the boss," Kaoru hummed a bit, understanding a bit.

Haruhi pushed her dad off and started walking off, as Ranka whimpered with another puppy pout, "Wait, Haruhi. Where are you going?"

"The supermarket, all right?" Haruhi got her bag and turned to the boys, "I have to go shopping and I wanna do it by myself. So all of you, just stay here and try to behave yourselves," She then soon walked out of there.

"Wait. We want to go to the commoners' supermarket," Hikaru protested but was stop by a nonchalant Ranka waving a hand at him with a smile.

"I wouldn't push it. Once she's made her mind up, she'll never change it," His facial feature soften a bit, "When she decided she wanted to go to Ouran academy, she did all the enrollment paper work by herself. While I respect her independent spirit, I wish she'd be a little more dependent on me sometimes..."

Judai's eyes soften a little as Ranka told his story and looked like he was reminiscing his past with Haruhi. He knew the story, of how when his aunt died and Haruhi had grown up so quickly and more of an adult than most kids their age. And how it was hard for Ranka to accept such big changes.

"I hope you boys know how grateful I am," The cross dresser looked at the Host Club, "Since she found you, she seems to be happier. She is enjoying herself," He then looked at Judai, "And of course, I am glad for Judai to have wonderful friends as well that stuck by him through thick and thin...Wouldn't you agree, Tamaki Suoh?"

Tamaki gaped and looked at him in hope and happiness, "You know who I am!?"

Ranka shrugged, sipping his tea, "Of course, I do. Haruhi's told me a thing or two about you. You're the host club's bumbling president, right?"

Tamaki whined as Kyoya fixed his glasses, looking a bit surprised.

"Come to think of it, you're the one who didn't realize Haruhi was a girl until the very last moment?" Ranka kept talking, hammering down Tamaki with his words, "You're clueless, aren't you? Pretty pathetic..."

Tamaki went back into his dark place as Ranka giggled and looked at the other boys.

"Now that we've gotten all the introductions out of the way, how would you boys like to have a little fun?"

"Fun ma'am?" Jim blinked as Judai sighed, knowing where this was going.

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she walked down the street, looking a bit exhausted from the events that day, "Why didn't he tell me? I have no idea that Kyoya-sempai's been calling my dad and giving him update..." She murmured, not knowing she was being followed.

Hikaru and Kaoru sneakily peeked from their hiding place and looked at the disguised Ranka, "So we're going to follow her to supermarket?"

"This is what you meant by fun?" Kyoya asked as he was holding hands with an embarrassed Judai.

"I still don't know why you're still holding my hand Kyoya," The brunette murmured, but was sadly ignored.

"Yes, I call it the stalking game," Ranka gave a thumbs up then smiled, pushing the shades down a bit coolly, "In all honesty, I have a completely selfish reason for bringing you out with me...I want to be seen with a bunch of cute boys~"

Everyone stood behind Ranka with sweat drops.

Jim blinked at this, "Uh...pardon?"

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed, "Sure enough. Those two are definitely cut from the same cloth,"

* * *

Soon the Host Club arrived with Ranka and the rest to the supermarket, watching Haruhi near the vegetables aisle. Both Tamaki and Ranka were peeking around suspiciously as Jim just coolly leaned against the aisle shelves watching them. Hikaru and Kaoru peeked at Haruhi as well, but were pulled by the ears thanks to Edo and were pulled away from the scene. Haruhi laughed as he was wandering behind Haruhi, looking at the stuff as Sho chased him frantically. Mori and Jesse followed them silently, as Judai and Kyoya seemed to have disappeared.

Tamaki blinked as he looked up at Ranka, "Do you really think it's necessary to follow her around like this? Are you that worried about her?

Ranka sighed then spoke softly, "As you know, Haruhi lost her mother at a young age and afterwards she took on all the household chores and shopping by herself. I decided to start following her whenever she would leave the house. Maybe, I'm just being over-protective. I worry about her all the time. I'm the only one who can protect her, you know?

Jim listened with a concerned look as Tamaki listened carefully.

"Either she doesn't know how to depend on others or she refuses to, she's always been so independent and so strong," Ranka looked on as Haruhi seemed to be lost in looking at the prices, "And she has this uncanny ability to affect others without even realizing it,"

"That's true," Tamaki nodded then smiled at the cross dresser with a soft expression, "I've seen it. I understand,"

Jim smiled a bit but then blinked as Ranka's serious expression turned into a sour one as he pinched Tamaki's cheek hard, pulling it.

"What do you mean you understand?!" He growled as he kept pulling, "Don't think you're gonna win me over just because you're handsome. I'm warning you, I'm not ready to let go yet!"

Tamaki winced a bit, "You could at least let go off my face?"

"You've got some nerve! You barely even know Haruhi!" Ranka then declared with such animosity, "That means, from this day forward, you're my enemy!"

Tamaki shouted in shock but then slipped on a banana peel and landed nearby Haruhi.

Haruhi blinked and turned her head, "What the? Hey, what are you doing here, sempai?" She asked curiously at the messy male.

"Oh it looks like you caught me, Haruhi~" Tamaki laughed nervously and started clapping his hands together, "I followed you here so I can carry your shopping basket. You know, how daddy loves accessories. Now why don't you just hand it over?..."

Haruhi stared at him for a moment then smiled, "You're so weird..."

Ranka stared at the two for a moment in surprise, as Jim chuckled.

"Well, those two are a fair dinkum eh?" The Aussie said with arms folded, as Ranka observed them more.

"What's with the mushrooms?" Haruhi asked the taller Host King with a raised eyebrow, as each and every host member passed by them.

"Weee, c'mon, Sho-chan~" Hani called as he was riding on the carts, and Sho running after him.

"H-Hey! Slow down Hani-sempai!" The cyan haired boy cried and followed him.

Mori was following them, but mostly kept close at a talkative Johan discussing about blueberry recipes.

"So, does double coupons mean I need two of them?" Kyoya asked as he walked with one hand intertwined with Judai's and the other holding some sort of brochure.

"Eh? Oh silly, that's not how it works," Judai laughed as the two walked together happily.

"Ah, there's a whole stack of commoners' coffee!" Hikaru pointed out, dragging a reluctant Edo with one hand as Kaoru held the other.

"Ack! You idiot twins! I said let me be!" Edo shouted at the laughing twins.

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki with a smile, "Was there anything in particular you wanted to eat?"

Tamaki shyly looked at her then at the aisle, "How about a stewpot? One with lots of meat in it, and no chrysanthemum..."

"That's a great idea," Haruhi praised with a big smile, "The stewpot would be good since we need to feed a lot of people. It's kind of warm for it, though.

Jim smiled at the two then looked over at Ranka, who stuck his tongue out then spoke softly to the Australian boy.

"I know it's going to happen eventually," The dressed up woman began with a sigh, "One day, my precious little girl will be all grown up and she'll want to have that special someone by her side..."

"Yes but, isn't that a good thing?" Jim asked softly with a smile.

* * *

"...Just thinking about it gets my blood boiling..." Ranka spoke to Jim as they and the rest of them were back in the Fujioka home, eating the stewpot.

Soon Ranka was piling a lot of chrysanthemums onto Tamaki's plate with a fake sweet smile hiding his anger.

"Here Tamaki, have some chrysanthemum, your favorite~"

Tamaki sighed in defeat as everyone was enjoying their meal.

It was a good day for all of them.

* * *

**_Next Episode: Honey's Three Bitter Days!/Johan's Secret Admirer!_**

**_(Yes I skipped another episode)_**

**_~Please Read and Review~_**


	20. Episode 12, Part 1

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Now you've done it!" Tamaki's voice rang in the Music Room, angrily looking at the innocent twins and an annoyed Haruhi.

Hikaru sighed and shrugged, embracing Haruhi in his arms, "It's done, all right,"

Kaoru nodded, hugging Haruhi as well, "But it wasn't our fault,"

The day had progressed and the club was preparing for another opening of hosting to the ladies. Johan, Sho and Judai were the only ones in today, as Jim had a study date with Asuka and Edo was hanging with some friends from his class. Judai and Johan had their own thing going on as they walked the antics of the twins, Haruhi and the angry Host King. Judai was sitting with Kyoya, who was typing away on his laptop as Johan was sipping tea with Mori, who was busy reading some sort of manga.

"What happened now?" Johan asked as he glanced over at his best friend, who shrugged.

"I think it's because Usa-chan was strained with tea," Judai hummed a bit, observing.

"What?! You idiots!" The Host King shouted once more at the twins, "You're the ones who bumped into it, right?!"

"Only because Haruhi was running away," The eldest twin defended himself and Kaoru.

"We're trying to catch her because we wanted to have some fun and dress her up in cosplay," Kaoru explained.

Tamaki scoffed, "So what? We cosplay all the time!"

Hikaru shrugged, "We weren't going with the usual host club costumes-"

"-We wanted to see Haruhi in bunny cosplay disguised as a girl~" Kaoru finished with a grin.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Disguised as a girl?"

"Isn't Haruhi a girl anyways?" Johan hummed

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at Tamaki, "You'd like to see it too, wouldn't you?

"I definitely want to see that..." Tamaki dreamed but then snapped at his friends, "What am I thinking? There's no time for stuff like that right now! I know what you're up to! You're trying to distract me from the mess you made !Get away from Haruhi, you punks!

"No way," The twins chorused as Haruhi struggled against their grip.

"Let me go!" Haruhi whined unhappily.

"Hey, knock it off you guys," Judai waved his hands a bit.

Kyoya continued typing, but then he spoke coolly, "Excuse me, we don't have any guests at the moment, so I don't mind if you make a racket, but please be careful. You don't wanna wake Hani-sempai up,"

Tamaki and the twins froze, looking scared as they suddenly clammed up. Everyone turned their head at the couch with the overhead, there laid a cutely sleeping Hani, and cuddled into him was a equally adorable Sho fast asleep. Haruhi and Judai looked at each other in wonder as Johan spoke curiously.

"Why? I mean, he's gonna find out eventually that his rabbit is stained with tea," The teal haired boy said nonchalantly.

Haruhi looked at the sleeping Hani, along with Sho laying next to him, "He's a 3rd-year, andH he still takes afternoon naps? Including Sho-sempai,"

"Well Sho has been working hard since he got into this school. I guess this is his first time to have such a peaceful school year," Johan reasoned as he smiled at the two short boys napping together under the pink bunny blankets.

"We are gonna have to tell him about the bunny at some point. Let's just wake him up and apologize," Haruhi said and was about to approach the sleeping boys until she heard Tamaki and the twins hiss at her in panic.

"No wait! Don't get any closer to Hani-sempai," They said in whispers.

Tamaki waved his hand to Haruhi to urge her to him, "Come back! It's safe over here..."

Johan and Judai blinked at this, as the two and Haruhi went to hide with the three behind another couch and looked at Tamaki.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked in confusion.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Judai asked softly.

Tamaki sweated a little and looked around then back at the two brunettes, "Hani-sempai wakes up in a very bad mood after napping,"

"Huh? He does?" Johan tilted his head.

Tamaki nodded as he then whispered in fear, "Now this may just be a rumor. But the Haninozuka family once visited a U.S. military base to give combat training. Supposedly Hani-sempai slept through most of it because of his jet lag,"

"And?" Johan folded his arms as Judai listened intently, believing every word.

"Then, a soldier came in and carelessly tried to wake him up since he had been sleeping for so long," Tamaki shivered, "On that day, he wiped out two entire platoons of soldiers and not just any soldiers, Green berets! And I've heard we've had diplomatic issues with America ever since that day!"

Hikaru and Kaoru then quivered, pretty scared out of their wits, "How terrifying!"

"Oh come on, that's not real," Johan rolled his eyes.

"Don't be an idiot, it is true," Kaoru protested.

"And we've got a bigger problem," Tamaki continued gravely, paling a bit, "Usa-chan was handmade for Hani-sempai by his deceased grandmother. You've seen the way he carries it around! That little bunny is his most priced possession! I can't imagine how he's gonna react when he wakes up and sees that his precious Usa-chan is _ruined!"_

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru imagined it then cried out for their lives, "He's gonna do to us what he did to those Green berets!"

Haruhi sighed, eyes rolling up a bit, "You're exaggerating. It's impossible for that story to be true. I mean, come on,"

"That's what I've been saying," The teal haired boy said with a scoff.

Tamaki whispered hurriedly, "It is. And there is other evidence that Honey senpai has an evil side to him, listen to this! His blood type is AB. How do you like that?"

Haruhi blinked, "Yeah, so what?"

"What does it matter about his blood type?" Judai asked.

"It matters because that means he's the same blood type as Kyoya!" Tamaki declared as both Johan and Haruhi looked shocked and now believed his words.

"...Eh? But I'm an AB blood type as well, does that mean there's something wrong with me too?" Judai said, pointing at himself as everyone besides Mori and Kyoya gasped in shock.

"W-what?! You?!" Johan stuttered, but then thought with a bitter look, _Then again, it makes perfect sense about everything._

"I didn't even know that!" Haruhi said in a whisper, but then she and the boys looked at Kyoya warily.

Kyoya was still typing on his laptop but talked anyways, "What's the matter? Do you guys have problem with my blood type?"

Haruhi and Johan froze and shook their head.

"This is bad," Tamaki bit his lower lip, "We have to do something quick before he wakes up...Hikaru, Kaoru!" He snapped his fingers.

Hikaru and Kaoru saluted to him, "Sir!"

"Go get you folks Cessna," Tamaki commanded then went to explain, "Fly to Osorezan, and bring back a medium. We'll channel his grandmother and she can guide us through it. We can make a new Usa-chan for Hani-sempai!Take this map of Aomori Prefecture with you. Don't forget to bring apple juice, apple jam, and Nebuta souvenirs dolls!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and sighed, "But we don't have that much time,"

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders, "We're used to your crazy ideas, but you should come up with something more practical,"

Tamaki 'tched' then sighed, "All right, how about this? We'll send Usa-chan to the cleaners. Haruhi..." He then brought out a bunny costume out of nowhere,"You are going to have to wear the bunny suit..."

He smiled with a blush-y face as the twins gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah! Good idea, boss!"

"I bet this is another plot for the boys to see Haruhi so cute," Johan placed his hands on his hips, tapping his foot as Judai laughed at them.

"Forget about it!" Haruhi denied, shouting a little, "I'm not wearing the stupid bunny suit! It's not gonna work! He'll know it's me!"

Tamaki grabbed the back of Haruhi's shirt to stop her from running away, "No, he won't! He won't be able to tell the difference if he's just waking up from a nap!"

"Well, then why don't you wear it, sempai?!" Haruhi countered as Tamaki growled a little.

"It won't be cute if I wear it!"

"Yes, it will!"

"Come on! This is at least you can do! Since we can't get another bunny you have to step in!"

The twins watched them in bored faces, while Johan and Judai were chuckling a little at the two bantering. A yawn was heard and soon Johan's head turned to see Hani slowly sitting up, rubbing his eyes as Sho shifted as well.

"Uh guys..." Johan pointed to the others at the two short boys waking up, as Tamaki panicked.

"He's awake!" Tamaki called then panicked, "We'll have to use a substitute. We've got no choice,"

Hani yawned once more as his eyes were hidden behind his bangs, rubbing his eyes with the back of his arm. and looked around sleepily for a moment. Sho was blinking his silver eyes open, his vision blurry since his glasses were off. He stayed lying down, but felt Hani shift as he looked over at the senior, who picked up a weird looking brown teddy bear. Hani looked at the stuff toy for a moment then lifted it in the air and slammed it hard on the ground.

"Woah!" Johan's eyes widened as Sho was now fully awake.

"Aaaah! Not my teddy bear!" Tamaki screamed as he messed his hands up in fear.

Hikaru paled, "He's gonna come after us, next!"

"Aah! He's just spotted his bunny rabbit!" Kaoru cried out as he, his brother and Tamaki cowered on the couch.

"W-what's going on?" Sho yawned softly as he rubbed his eyes, and grabbed for his glasses.

Hani was walking over to the table where the tea covered Usa-chan was, seeing the cups spilled with tea. He then picked up his stuff animal slowly and stared at it for a moment with an empty expression. Sho blinked as he watched him, looking worried as he then saw how Tamaki and the twins were visibly shaking and Haruhi, Johan and Judai watched in anticipation.

"...Who's responsible for this?" Hani turned to Tamaki and the twins sharply with a scary looking face, "Who got Usa-chan dirty?"

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru began screaming for their lives as Haruhi and Judai looked away for a moment, and Johan gulped a little.

"Someone, help! Mori-sempai, don't let him hurt us!" The Host King and the devilish twins cried.

Mori stood up from his chair then walked to them calmly, then spoke in a bored tone, "He wanted tea. So, Usa-chan decided to have a drink..."

...

Johan stared at Mori with an eye roll, as everyone else looked a little put out.

Hani then blinked as his eyes shined, looking happily at Mori, "I see. So that's why his face is all dirty, isn't it?" He giggled and held his bunny up to Mori, "Hey, do you think he wants some cake, too?"

Tamaki and the twins then fell back in such relief yet disappointment, as Judai and Haruhi laughed. Johan smiled a little as he watched Hani skip to the still sleepy Sho and fuss over him and the cyan haired boy was blushing but smiling. But soon Johan felt eyes on him and looked up, then blinked at who was staring at him. Seeing how Mori was staring at him, Johan then snapped his head to the side to not get caught in his stare, a tiny blush on his cheeks as he felt a bit shy.

* * *

_**Episode 12:**_

_Honey's Three Bitter Days!/Johan's Secret Admirer!_

* * *

"Hani, how do you like to have chocolate?" A girl spoke as soon as the Host Club was open, "Mousse? Bonbons? Wait, I bet chocolate cake is your favorite, huh?"

She and the other girls surrounding the lolita boy were smiling at the thoughtful looking Hani.

"Um... Let's see," The young blond hummed a bit then smiled happily, "Well, I like them all~! I love anything, chocolate, Usachan, and all of you, ladies!"

The girls then cooed happily, "Oh, he's so cute~!

_"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, otherwise known as Honey senpai, age 17. __Ouran academy 3rd-year, class A and a member of the host club. __Favorite things include cake, chocolate, and bunnies. __He's famous for his enchanting boy-Lolita characteristics,"_

Johan sweat dropped as he watched Renge walking around with a microphone.

Haruhi smile as she stood to the side, watching Hani, "That was a close call earlier, huh sempai?"

Tamaki chuckled and nodded, "No kidding. I'm glad we settled that Usa-chan issue without any violence,"

"I know," Judai also appeared beside them.

"Honey senpai's catch phrases include "I love candy" and "I love cute things" and well some find this charming, I'm not quite sold on his cutie loli boy image," Renge appeared near them as she commentated then huffed, "It's not exciting enough! It feels like something is missing in this character arch!"

"Character arch?" Judai asked in confusion.

Sho was waiting around with some tea and more cake, and walked up near Hani eating some cake, "Oh Hani-sempai...you can't keep eating nothing but sweets all of the time," He said with concern, "I'm scared you're gonna get a cavity with that much sugar intake,"

Hani smiled cutely at the second year student, "Oh, don't worry Sho-chan~! I always brush my teeth!" He then took another bite but then yelped as he then stopped, holding his cheek as he bowed his head down.

Everyone looked over at the sound then eyes widened, especially one worried looking Mori.

Haruhi managed to walk over to the concern looking Sho and peeked over at the short third year, "Hani-sempai, is it...?"

Hani shook his head as he turned his head away, "Nah, it's nothing... 'kay?"

The twins suddenly came at his side to keep him still as Sho and Haruhi tried to keep him still and see him over

"Let me just take a look in your mouth," Haruhi asked nicely as she was trying to see to the young fidgeting boy.

"Please Hani-sempai, please, we need to see," Sho begged softly, worry clear in his eyes.

Hikaru growled trying to hold Hani down, "Hold still!"

"Hani-sempai, please quit squirming!" Kaoru pleaded helplessly.

"There's nothing wrong! Quit messing with me! Leave me alone!" Hani cried out with tears as he held his face in his hands when suddenly he felt a hand on his chin and pushed back into the couch, closing his eyes as Mori was gripping his jaw, pinning the boy down.

Girls squealed all around them in awe and excitement as Johan and Sho's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, that's it, that's it!" Renge cried out with a blush, her eyes set on fire, "That's what was missing! It's MOEEEEEE~!" She cooed and gushed over the two on the couch.

Johan's eyes looked a bit blank as he watched Mori trying to get Hani to opening his mouth, and soon the said shorter third year opened his mouth after his jaw was squeezed hard. Tamaki peeked over at Mori as did Sho, both boys looking at Mori with worry.

"So is it a cavity?" They both asked.

Mori nodded, "Yeah..."

Sho placed a hand over his mouth, "Oh no..."

Hani felt tears in his eyes as he looked up at both Mori and Sho, "It's all right...I'll be okay,"

"No you will not, you need that cavity filled," Sho whispered and sat near his head and looked down at him worriedly.

Mori looked at them then turned to the Host King with a look, "Tamaki..."

Tamaki understood and nodded, "Yes, you're right. I'll take care of this," He faced the rest of the room and coughed, declaring bravely, "Until Hani-sempai gets over his cavity, I'm afraid he can't have sweets. Therefore, we'll be supportive and ask that you kindly refrain from eating snacks in the clubroom until this ordeal is over,"

The lolita sat up in shock and then felt his heart sink, and tears fell from his brown eyes, "N-No, no, don't, Takashi...Please don't take my snacks away. You can't. Don't do it. W-What'll I do without them? I-I can handle it. Please don't take away my cake!"

Sho's heart broke as he watched Hani get up once Mori also got up, taking the plate of cake away from the crying boy. The tall third year then turned to Hani and spoke three words in a forbidding way.

"No more cake,"

Hani then cried out in anguish as he threw himself in Sho's arms, who held and comforted him.

Renge sighed and looked at everyone with her microphone, "And that's how it all began. One little cavity and suddenly Hani-sempai's life became a living hell,"

"I don't think now's the time to do that Renge-chan," Johan waved to her with a sweat drop.

* * *

The next day, Johan was walking down the hallway after his first class, yawning a bit since it was such a boring lecture. He then heard footsteps and looked up, seeing it was Hani with a white cloth tied around his face and knotted over his hair. _He must've gone to the dentist immediately after yesterday. _He thought then spotted Mori behind the sad looking boy, hand out with that same stoic face.

"Mitsukuni, bag,"

Hani shook his head, "I can carry it," He said, placing one hand over his reddening cheek.

"...Yes, you can. Hand it over," Mori lowly commanded as he took the bag, dumping out a huge pile of candy, chocolates and sweets.

Johan's eyes widened as he watched, then saw how Hani was pouting in annoyance.

"I was just looking. I wasn't gonna eat them," He explained himself.

Mori raised a brow, "Really?" He then pulled something from his pockets, "If you were just looking, then try this. I'll keep the real stuff,"

Hani sniffed and cried out unhappily again as Mori took the sweets and started off again ahead of his cousin, but his eyes widened for a moment at seeing Johan standing there watching them. Mori turned his head and walked the other way, avoiding eye contact with the confused teal haired boy. Somewhere hidden nearby, the twins, Haruhi and Asuka were watching with sympathetic looks.

Hikaru and Kaoru then echoed together with sad faces, "Oh man, that was rough,"

"I can't believe I missed this, I feel so bad now," Asuka said with a sigh as she and the other three walked together.

Haruhi nodded, "I can't help but feel sorry for him,"

"You know, I had no idea that Mori-sempai could be so brutal," Hikaru folded his arms behind his head.

Kaoru sighed, "You wouldn't expect it. I thought his principles kept him from doing anything to upset Hani-sempai,"

"And to think that he could get his boss to go along with him,"

The twins walked ahead as Haruhi stopped, making Asuka stop as well.

"Haruhi?" The blond asked as Haruhi looked deep in thought.

* * *

"It's too bad, Tamaki," A girl spoke as she sat with Tamaki in the Host Club hours, "I wanted to get you some of the chocolate specially made by our new patissier. My family just hired him in from France. But I can't share them with you, because you're not eating sweets,"

Tamaki smiled charmingly at her, scooting closer to her, "Do not fret, my princess. For the president, I must abstain for poor Honey senpai's sake. But eventually we'll be able to share chocolate together again..."

The girl sighed dreamily and closed her eyes, "Oh the friendship you boys have is absolutely beautiful,"

"I believe things will work out for the better this way, my dear," He then tilted her chin up and faced her, staring into her eyes, "I'm sure it's delicious but no chocolate could ever be able to withstand the heat wave of my love. So it would all melt and go to waste..."

The girl blushed and smiled, "Oh Tamaki~"

Judai watched with the twins as Tamaki was done with his time with her and walked to them.

"Impressive, boss. That was quite an act," Hikaru commented offhandedly.

Kaoru smirked a little, "Missing sweets, aren't you?"

Tamaki froze then scoffed, "Buzz off. The club's number one priority is our guests. All the matter is their happiness,"

"I honestly miss eating the sweets too," Judai hummed a little.

"You just miss food in general," Hikaru teased.

Kyoya walked by them as he wrote down on his notebook happily, "You had better watch yourselves out there. Don't give any sweets to Honey senpai, no matter what tricks he resorts to," He then looked up and was grinning for the first time in...well, ever, "Oh, and incidentally, those instructions come from Mori senpai. This isn't my doing,"

Hikaru sweat dropped as everyone else stared at the peppy Shadow King, "So is it just me or does he seem to be enjoying this?"

"I'm just glad he's happy," Judai proclaimed innocently as the twins sighed.

* * *

Haruhi and Asuka were talking to each other, walking to meet up with the Host Club. They were a bit late due to being partners for one class together and had to talk to the teacher a bit. But one of them paused and pulled the other near a pillar, spotting something that surprised them.

"Haruhi?" Asuka asked in concern as Haruhi shushed and pointed somewhere.

Standing across far from there, was Mori standing silently as a girl was looking down shyly, facing him. The two girls wondered a little what was going on, but kept silent as they watched and listen with interest.

"...I just can't hide it any longer, I have to get this off my chest," The girl in front of Mori spoke, as she placed a hand over her heart, "I need to know what your feelings are towards me and if you'll accept my love..."

Mori stared down at her blankly.

"Oh my..." Asuka placed a hand over her mouth.

"Will you please?...Unless of course there is someone else," Mori's admirer spoke up with a shaky voice, "Please tell me. Is there someone else who is dear to you?"

Haruhi blinked as she watched her sempai. Mori stared at her again with no sound, as Haruhi and Asuka wondered what was on his mind. But to Haruhi, for a moment Mori had looked up, his eyes had something for a moment but it was gone as he looked at the girl in front of him again. Haruhi glanced over to see Johan was far from them, walking their way and listening to his iPhone, earbuds on as he bobbed his head up and down, eyes closed as he seemed to be mouthing the words with a peaceful smile.

The girl in front of Mori then looked down, looking dejected, "There is, isn't there?...I should have known," Tears filled her eyes and she turned and ran away from the silent third year, bumping into Johan as she fled.

Johan yelped and had his eyes open and pulled his earbuds out, stopping his tracks and looked behind the girl the shoved passed him. He wondered what that was all about. He then turned his head again then spotted Mori standing there, making the teal haired boy blink in confusion. Mori then quickly turned away and started walking the opposite direction, leaving Johan standing there with a hurt expression. Haruhi and Asuka looked at each other as they then continued on to meet with the others, promising to themselves to not say anything about this.

* * *

**_...To be continued..._**

**_~Please Read and Review~_**


	21. Episode 12, Part 2

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Episode 12:**_

_Honey's Three Bitter Days!/Johan's Secret Admirer!_

_-Part 2-_

* * *

_**...Hani-sempai's "get sweets" strategy...**_

_**~NO. 1: 'Use the cute'~**_

* * *

Hani happily giggled as he was skipping to Mori in slow motion, a pink flowery background behind him. "Heehee, look, Takashi~! My cavity is all better now~!"

Mori sat down nearby, book in hand, "You sure?"

Hani was nodding as he kept running to him, "The swelling has even gone down~"

Mori hummed, still reading, "Has it?"

Hani giggled once more, thinking he got to his cousin, "SooOOoo~! Do you think I can have a piece of cake, just one? Please~?"

Suddenly, a popsicle was shoved into Hani's open mouth, then pulled out as Hani squealed in pain and held his face.

Mori then started walking away as he spoke nonchalantly, "You're not fully recovered yet,"

Johan watched from afar with a frown, as Sho was rushing to Hani to see if he was alright.

"Is it really okay to watch by and do nothing?" Asuka asked as she looked up at Johan who sighed.

"It's none of our business Asuka..." Johan shrugged.

* * *

_**...Hani-sempai's "get sweets" strategy...**_

_**~NO. 2: 'The indirect method'~**_

* * *

Judai smiled as he presented the girls in front of him some tea and sandwiches, nodding his head politely as the girls thanked him. Suddenly, Hani came to them, looking innocently cute as he shifted in an adorable shy way. It made the girls nervous, and it also made Judai a little be apprehensive.

Hani turned to them in a snap as the girls froze and tried to look away as he came closer to them, "What are you ladies drinking?"

One girl then smiled shakily at him, trying to calm herself, "D-Darjeeling tea, it's really good..."

"Yeah?" Hani blinked innocently then turned to the other girl, "What are you going to have to eat?"

The second girl gulped then laughed a little, "W-Well, I was going to have a sandwich,"

Hani hummed then chirped happily, "Know what you need? Some sweets~ That tea would go well with something sweet. Like maybe some cake~" He suggested then looked at them with puppy eyes, "Come on. What do you say?"

"Hani-sempai," Judai started but then paused as the girls murmured to themselves.

"W-Well, it would be good with cake..."

"It sure would,"

Both girls got up quickly and rushed away, shouting to Hani with tearful voices.

"We're so sorry, Hani!"

"But it's for your own good!"

Hani's eyes widened and tried to stop them, "W- wait!" He then felt teary eyed once more then bowed his head, groaning in defeat for now.

Judai patted his head and smiled a little, "Hang in there Hani-sempai,"

* * *

_**...Hani-sempai's "get sweets" strategy...**_

_**~NO. 3: 'Pulling at heartstrings'~**_

_**-With someone that isn't Haruhi-**_

* * *

Jim was finished serving some tea and was coming back to the kitchen to get to some more, but was stopped when his sleeve was tugged at. The Aussie looked down with a blink of his eye then soften at the sad looking senior.

"Oh, Hani-mate, ow-yar-goin?" The cowboy asked in concern as Hani sniffed and looked up at the taller boy with sad teary eyes.

"Jim-chan, am I a bad person?" He asked with quiver of his bottom lip, looking like a kicked puppy, "I just don't understand why God hates me. What have I done?"

Jim stared down at him with soft eyes, feeling his heart break at the poor lad's cries and suffering. He looked around for a moment, hoping not to get caught by either Kyoya or Mori, then turned back to Hani and placed a finger over his lip to keep him quiet.

"Alright mate, I have something fee ya but please shut ya gob about this okay?" Jim dug into his pants pocket as Hani looked hopeful at him, hoping it's not gonna be like Haruhi.

Jim was about to pull out an Australian chocolate out, when suddenly he was pulled by the ear by one annoyed looking Kyoya.

"Breaking the rules are we Jim-san?" Kyoya said with a cool tone as he dragged the Aussie away by the ear, ignoring the cries of pain from said boy and Hani sighing once more in defeat.

* * *

Soon everyone was gathered around as the Host Club was done for the day, sitting around the table quietly. Mori was reading a book silently, Kyoya was writing in his notebook again, as the rest watched Hani pacing around in front of a door with a look of irritation.

"He's gonna crack," Tamaki sweat dropped, looking worried.

"Would somebody please talk to him? He's scaring me," Kaoru frowned, looking uncomfortable.

"It's times like these that there has to be someone that has to talk to him," Asuka looked at everyone.

Sho walked up to Hani for a moment to talk to him but yelped as Hani growled at him, something that Hani never did with Sho. The cyan haired boy stepped back with a hurt expression as Judai stood behind him, giving him reassurance.

Hikaru then gasped as he saw Hani open the doors and stepped in, "Ah! He's headed for the candy!"

Kyoya chuckled in amusement, "No need to worry. We emptied out all the sweets,"

Haruhi looked at him then raised a brow, "Kyoya-sempai, you seem really chipper today,"

"He does doesn't he?" Judai now looked a bit worried, "I'ver never seen Kyoya smile so much in one day, it's kind of creepy,"

Hani opened one of the cabinets and then stared into it with a blank face. He pulled something out, revealing to be Tamaki's brown bear, and soon threw it harshly to the ground again.

Tamaki then got up and stared spazzing again, "AaAaaAhhh! He keeps doing that to my teddy bear!"

Hani was swaying a bit for a moment, then plopped down to the ground with a splat.

Kaoru sighed, "Well, there he goes,"

Hikaru sighed as well, "Three days and he gives up,"

"Poor Hani-sempai," Asuka's eyes looked sad.

Tamaki approached the defeated looking third year, shaking his shoulder a bit, "Ah Hani-sempai?" The blond called but then screamed as Hani bit his arm hard, and the King started running around with Hani hanging onto him with his teeth, "AHAHHHHH! Somebody, help me! He's eating my arm off!"

"Oh! Hani-sempai!" Sho called out in panic as he tried to stop them.

Mori then made a stand and walked to them, making everyone look at him in surprise, especially Johan.

"Mitsukuni, don't take this out on other people," He spoke as Hani let go in shock then frowned deeply.

Tamaki sighed in relief as he rubbed is bitten arm, "You saved me. I thought I was a goner..."

Hani kept his eyes down as Mori towered over him with a dark expression. It made Johan's heart stop.

"...It's disgraceful..."

Hani stayed silent for a moment, but he looked up to Mori with a growl, eyes darkening, "Takashi..." He suddenly grabbed the taller male and flipped him over painfully, "You idiot!"

Everyone except Jim and Kyoya gasped and screamed in shock at this action. Johan then rushed over to the fallen Mori, bending down and looking him over.

"M-Mori-sempai, you okay?" Johan asked softly.

"A little bit isn't gonna hurt me! You're so mean! You're such a hardhead!" Hani teared up and screamed angrily, "That's it! I hate you! I hate you, Takashi!"

Johan's eyes widened and looked over at Mori, who stayed silent and kept his eyes down. Hani then wailed loudly as he ran out the door. Sho's eyes widened then rushed to follow him as he called out his name, closing the doors behind him. Everyone was silent for a moment.

Hikaru was the first to approach, as his brother followed, "H-Hey, Mori-sempai?"

"That was harsh. Will you be all right?" Kaoru asked as he watched Mori get up with Johan, but soon clumsily fell down, knocking over the table as Johan knelt down in front of him.

"Oh Mori..." He forgot at the moment he didn't add sempai as he looked up into Mori's eyes full of regret and sadness. He knew that the words of Hani's hate was ringing in his mind, and it made Johan a little sad that the taller boy was wallowing in such misery.

Hikaru's eyes soften, "Wow sempai, it looks like he really got to you. I don't know what's going on, but it seems like you're self-destructing,"

"Maybe, Hani-sempai wouldn't hate you if you hadn't have been so hard on him in the first place," Kaoru pointed out as he saw how Mori ran his hand through his hair, looking lost.

Haruhi's eyes widened as she then realized something, "It was on purpose?"

This caught Johan's attention then looked up at Mori, shyly placing a hand onto the other boy's cheek, staring into his eyes, "By any chance, were you behaving the way you were because you were trying to get Hani-sempai to hate you?"

Mori stared down at him as the twins looked at him in confusion, and Haruhi was surprised at the quick assumption she had caught on by the teal haired boy.

"Why would he do that?" Hikaru asked with a frown.

"It makes no sense," Kaoru also said, "That would be like the end of the world for Mori-sempai,"

Hikaru and Kaoru then asked together, "Why would he do it on purpose?"

Asuka stared at Haruhi then back at Johan.

"Because he was trying to punish himself," Johan spoke as he removed his hand from Mori's face then stared at him seriously, "Am I right?"

Mori sighed then nodded, looking away from him, "Yeah, you are..."

Johan leaned back and stared at him.

"This was my fault," Mori placed a hand over his eyes, "Mitsukuni has a cavity because I'm careless. Twice before his nap time, I forgot to make him brush his teeth,"

Johan, the twins and Asuka looked at each other with sweat drops.

"But that's not really your responsibility," Hikaru assured him.

Kaoru nodded, "He should know better,"

"But if Mitsukiuni has to get false teeth, it'll be...my fault," Mori spoke in despair as the twins shook their heads.

"Don't worry. That's not gonna happen,"

Haruhi sweat dropped, "Wow what a pessimist..."

Mori placed both hands now over his face, sighing once more in depression, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself right now, if he hadn't thrown me down,"

Johan gently pried the hands away from Mori's face and peered up at him, giving a weak smile, "It'll work out, you and Hani will be fine, I promise you..."

Judai's eyes soften, "So all this was because..."

"Because he felt at fault," Kyoya nodded to Judai, "Mori-sempai wanted some sort of punishment from Hani-sempai to make up for his failure,"

"All that just to redeem himself?" Judai whispered as Johan continued to look at Mori.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, "Well..."

"While that certainly makes for a nice story and everything..." The one twin began.

The other finished with a sigh, "...It was just a little cavity, right?"

Suddenly, the doors opened, as Hani appeared there, looking guilty and sad. A hand was holding his as Sho looked at him with such a soft caring smile.

"So that's how it is Hani-sempai," He explained as he saw Hani tearing up, "So...now what?"

Hani looked over at him then back to Mori, and suddenly started to cry, rushing to his cousin.

"Waaaahhhh! I'm sorryyyy!" Hani appeared in front of a surprised Mori, making Johan move out of the way as the cousins had a moment, "I'm so sorry, Takashi! I promise I won't forget to brush my teeth again! I won't forget!" The blond cried into Mori's arms, as the taller boy smiled down at him gently.

Everyone started to smile (well, except for Kyoya and the twins), happy that everything was coming back to normal. And it was a relief to Johan, that Mori was smiling again, and everything was right with the world.

* * *

_"A few days later, Hani-sempai recovered from his painful cavity, so the host club decided to lift their ban on sweets. And Hani-sempai can greedily stuffed his face once more,"_

"Renge, are you commentating again?!" Johan called to the girl with the microphone, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Humph! You're not fun Johan-kun~" Renge pouted.

Kyoya was at his desk, looking gloomy and sighing in distress.

Haruhi blinked, "What's with Kyoya-sempai? He looks depressed about something..."

"Oh my," Judai walked over to Kyoya to see if he was alright.

Hikaru snickered, "Because Hani-sempai's back _to_ eating snacks again,"

Kaoru grinned, "All those sweets get expensive,"

"E-Excuse me..." A voice called as everyone then turned to face a shy looking girl.

Mori recognized the girl immediately, and so did Asuka and Haruhi.

"Oh my, looks like we have a new guest, gentlemen," Tamaki spoke softly then smiled at her, "Are you a fan of Mori-sempai's?"

The girl didn't say anything for a minute, then took a deep breath and looked down shyly again, avoiding the eyes on her, "Oh Mori...I-I understand now. I know who you feel so strongly about. And it's okay..."

She glanced over, and Mori turned to see she was looking at Hani. The tall third year quickly took a glance around to see that Johan was listening in not far from them, staring at the girl for a moment with an unreadable expression.

"I must say I find it a little surprising that it's Hani," The girls spoke up once more, as Mori turned to face her, "To think he's so special to you...I-I don't know.  
It's just so...I can't explain it..."

Johan stared at her for a moment as she was shaking a bit and looked like she was about to cry.

"It's just so...YAY~!" The girl then looked up with hands clasped together, blushing and eyes filled with hearts.

Haruhi and Johan almost fell in shock, "Huh!?"

"Oh my," Asuka placed a hand over her mouth as Mori turned to walk away from them, shaking his head.

Renge appeared beside the used to be Mori admirer and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Congratulations. You've just taken your first big step into a brand new world,"

The girl nodded, sighing dreamily as she spotted Mori wiping at Hani's face gently with a napkin.

"Mitsukuni, you've made a mess," Mori spoke softly as Hani smiled up at him happily.

Soon girls were screaming happily left and right, as Renge was cheering as well, "That's right, ladies~! It's moe! It's the greatest! I just can't get enough of it~"

Haruhi sighed as she looked at the crazy girls, "You know, even though this whole thing may look and feel just like a happy ending, I'm not sure everyone out there would think moe is the best way to wrap things up,"

"MOE~"

Haruhi sighed once more, "Oh, good grief..."

She then glanced over to Mori once more, seeing how Mori was looking somewhere with some sort of longing look. She turned her head to see Johan had turned around and continued to wait around the ladies with tea and snacks, smiling happily and politely conversing with the ladies. _Could it be...that maybe the true person Mori cared for the most...is Johan-kun?_

"So all's well that end's well eh mates?" Jim smiled as he looked around, "Everything is back to normal,"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Asuka pointed out as she hummed a little, gaining a confused stare from Jim.

"Ya know something Tomorrow Girl?" He asked as Asuka had a secret smile.

* * *

Johan stretched his arms as he was the last one in the Music room, packing his bag as he was changed into a plain blue t-shirt, jeans and black converse. The teal haired boy was pretty much tired from today, and was hoping tonight he ate his favorite meal, have a warm bath and sleep. He flipped his backpack over his shoulders and turned to go, but was stopped as Mori opened the door and stepped in.

"O-Oh...Mori-sempai?" Johan smiled a little, shifting his bag a bit, "You forgot something?"

"...Yeah..."

Johan stepped back a little as Mori walked over to him, until he was standing right in front of the duelist.

"U-Um, what is it?" Johan asked shyly as he was leaning back onto the pillar, dropping his bag to the side as he stared up at the young man towering over him.

Mori stared at his face a little as Johan's emerald eyes looked confused and bright. The taller third year placed a hand near Johan's face, resting on the surface of the pillar as he leaned his head down and stared into his eyes, leaning their foreheads together.

"M-Mori-sempai?" Johan breathed out, his heart racing.

"...Thank you," Mori murmured with a small smile.

Johan blinked, "F-for what?"

"..." Mori didn't say anymore, but his eyes said it all.

Johan felt his body tremble, but his heart felt lighter at how one look could say so much to him. He then let out a small sound as he felt fingers brush against his cheek, and stared at how Mori was just resting his forehead against his, eyes closed and his breath hitting Johan's lips.

"Um-"

"A little while longer," Mori murmured softly as their noses touched, "Please?"

Johan gulped silently then relaxed, closing his eyes as he just stayed close to Mori, the two enjoying the silence together. What they didn't know, was that someone watched the scene with a small smile. Satisfied, they pushed back from the door and left the room, smiling to themselves and was happy for one of them. The person walked out of the school and near to his car, where his own precious someone was waiting for him.

"Hani-sempai?"

Hani looked up to Sho shyly standing there, smiling a little.

"I'll drop you home,"

"But, what about Mori-sempai?"

Hani laughed a little, "He had something to take care of," He nodded, grabbing Sho's hand and puling him to the car, "Come on, let's go,"

* * *

**_Next Episode: Covering The Famous Host Club!/The Real Truth of Judai's family!_**

**_~Please read and review~_**


	22. Episode 14, Part 1

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Episode 14:_**

_Covering The Famous Host Club!/The Real Truth of Judai's family!_

_-Part 1-_

* * *

"Welcome back, ladies," The Hosts smiled, dressed in their attire, looking like something from the Feudal Era.

The waiters and only waitress were already preparing for today's tea and snacks, walking around and taking each and every ladies orders.

"But, we can't do this, Tamaki," A girl whispered with a dreamy sigh, looking all shy and blush-y, "There are so many girls who love you and If we get any closer I'm afraid that they're all going to hate me for it,"

She was laying in the Host King's arms as they sat on a mat together surrounded by the beautiful flowers around them. The girl then gasped as she was pulled closer to Tamaki, who held up some flowers to her and whispered against her ear, making her blush more.

"Princess, these beautiful hydrangeas will keep us hidden from the others. You don't need to worry," He smiled with such passion in his voice, "For this moment, I belong to no one but you, my love. The spirits of the hydrangeas will keep our rendezvous a secret..."

Hearts appeared in the girl's eyes, "Oh, Tamaki, I yearn to be with you~"

Tamaki smiled and leaned closer, "Princess~"

The girl happily sighed, "Oh my~!"

Meanwhile, Edo was sitting down on the mat with the twins and their fangirls, dressed in his normal grey suit since he was free from classes today. Thing was, he didn't know why he bothered coming so many times to a club that was obviously a waste of time. He then watched as Kaoru picked up two of the many shells scattered in front of them, trying to fit them together as the girls giggled.

"Sorry, Kaoru~" The females smiled as Kaoru pouted a little.

"No way, I lost again?" He let out as his eyes looked away.

"That's like the fifty second time Kaoru-sempai," Edo folded his arms as he then rolled his eyes.

Hikaru chuckled and looked at the girls, "Now, go easy on him, Princesses. Kaoru is quite the crybaby,"

Kaoru gasped and turned to him, "Hikaru!" He protested, "That's not true! I am not a cryba-" He gasped as suddenly Hikaru leaned over to his brother's face, smirking as he placed a finger under his chin.

"Oh, so you're gonna deny it, huh?" Hikaru murmured huskily, "What about when the two of us are alone playing punishment games? Tell us what happens then, Kaoru~?"

Kaoru blushed as he looked up at him weakly, "But, that's because you..." He then gulped as his head was tilted back, the finger tracing down to his Adam's apple, making the girls squeal in delight.

Edo blushed, then turned his head away from the scene, not noticing how Kaoru was looking at him.

"Wow I've never noticed that the courtyard had such a lovely stream," One girl from the trio of customers said as they stood near Kyoya and Judai.

"It's called a yarimizu channel. It is said that during the Heian era, people would better experience the seasons by watching the petals or autumn leaves that drifted along the water," Kyoya explained then looked at the ladies with such a gentleman manner, "I had it specially made for all of you, hoping it would express my desire to spend all four seasons with you,"

Judai hummed a little as the girls listened to him with smiles.

"So, then what do you say, ladies?" Kyoya smiled even more as he got out his notebook, "This fall, there's an autumn leave's tea party with a limited number of invitations,"

The girls smiled happily and gathered around him, "Oh, sign me up!"

Judai made a face, feeling something weird at seeing how the girls were cooing over Kyoya and walked off, making Kyoya stare after him.

Hani smiled as he was somehow a bit...bigger. But for some, they knew that Mori was under his costume acting as his arms, making Hani look funnily like a hunchback.

"Now watch, as we work together to eat soba~" He announced as Mori's hands picked up the bowl and used the chopsticks to maneuver the noodles to Hani's face, but failed and splattered a bit, "Uh-oh!"

The girls around them awed at this, "He is so cute~"

Haruhi looked up at the sky with a dream gaze, smiling at peace as she looked around the area.

"Enjoying yourself Haruhi?" A voice called and Haruhi turned to see Johan with some dirty plates and teacups, "You look at peace,"

"It's so peaceful," Haruhi gestured to the garden they were in, "Guess I'm finally getting used to this. Took me long enough. It's been this way since I started school here,"

"I can understand that," Johan nodded with a smile.

"Hey you guys," Asuka walked over to them with two trays smiling, "Isn't today just great?"

"It certainly is," Haruhi agreed with a smile.

Suddenly Tamaki screamed, "Haruhi, duck!" And soon he dived towards Haruhi, grabbing her as they fell on the grass together with a bang.

Johan and Asuka's eyes widened in shock then saw the ball run to their feet, then sweat dropped.

Tamaki growled as he got up and started shouting, "Hikaru! You came this close to snuffing out the light of Haruhi's life!"

Haruhi twitched as she was on the ground in pain and in a mess. Johan bent down and helped her up, asking if she was okay, and was relieved that she was, but still disturbed and annoyed. Asuka helped her up as she dusted Haruhi's costume off a bit.

Hikaru shrugged at the Host King, "Hey, it's your fault for not catching the ball in the first place, boss,"

"Yeah, who knew he'd be so bad at kemari?" Kaoru sighed dramatically with a shrug, "So much for him being the Genji of Ouran academy,"

"What?!" Tamaki growled as he shook a fist at them, "Want to say that to my face you perverted punks?!"

"And what?! We're not afraid to say it to your face!" The twins chorused, sticking out their tongues, "You're a loser boss~"

"Hey, hey now guys, let's calm down," Johan waved his hands to them, getting in between.

"You dare talk to me like that?!" Tamaki fisted his hands, still screaming.

"We just tell it how we see it, you suck," The twins taunted once more.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Judai looked up at Kyoya as they too watched the scene.

"Nah, let them be," Kyoya shrugged.

Tamaki had a glint in his eyes, "You think so? Well, check this out!" He soon was dressed in his soccer attire and made his mark, kicking the ball hard and fast, "Starlight Kick~!"

Hikaru gaped, "What?!"

"So fast!" Kaoru yelled, but soon he and his brother didn't have to worry since the ball went flying above them and away out of sight.

"Take care of yourself~!" The twins waved handkerchiefs to the flying ball disappearing in the sky, "Bye~"

Tamaki sweat dropped in defeat as Johan looked worried.

"Isn't that ball gonna hit something...or someone?" Soon they all heard glass break and a loud yelp of pain, "I-I knew it..."

* * *

Tamaki bowed his head, looking apologetic, "Really, we're terribly sorry about that,"

Judai, Sho and Jim also bowed their heads to the President of the Newspaper club and it's subordinates. Edo just stayed back as Asuka shook her head and Johan folded his arms, the three knowing very well about the club along with the other Host Club members...well, excluding Haruhi. She, Hani and Mori were cleaning up the glass as the twins were reading the newspapers lying around and Kyoya was at Tamaki's side.

The president waved light with a weak smile, "Don't worry. It's no big deal. Could've happened to anyone, right? Just a ball flying through a window and hitting me upside the head,"

"W-when he says it like that..." Judai bit his lower lip but was reassured by Johan.

"Please accept our apology," Tamaki bowed his head once more.

"Well, this works out perfectly," The president of the Newspaper club smiled, "I was just thinking about approaching the host club about a cover story. I don't suppose you'd be interested?"

Haruhi blinked, "I didn't know we had a newspaper club,"

"It's more gossip rag than newspaper," Hikaru scoffed.

"Yeah, like a trashy tabloid," Kaoru showed the newspaper filled with horrendous stories, "It's filled with stories about scandalous love affairs, family power struggles, and junk like that,"

"It's just a lame gossip rag that specializes in stirring up scandal," Hikaru pointed out.

"And everyone knows it's all lies, so nobody reads it any more," They both said together.

"I remember that. They tried to place Edo's family name down the toilet last week and some rumor about Edo being seen to dinner with one of the high school girls here," Asuka told them as Edo scoffed.

"Luckily for them, the last bit is half-true, but the rest were total lies," The silver haired boy huffed but the twins looked shocked and then got to his side, poking at him.

"You went to dinner with a girl? Who is she? What's her name? Do we know her?" The twins bombarded him question after question as Edo felt a tick mark on his head as he twitched in annoyance.

"None of your business devil brats," Edo looked at them as the twins kept harassing him.

The president sighed, folding his hands together and looked down sadly, "You know, I guess we have kind of lost sight of the truth because we've been so worried about drawing more in readers. It's a shame we're just now realizing our error. Now that the paper is at finally realize what we should have been reporting to the students of Ouran," He looked up to Tamaki, "Help us, please. For our last paper of this semester, we'd like to do an up-close special edition revealing the charms of Ouran's host club members. I'm begging you. Without your help, our club will close,"

He and his two lackeys bowed at Tamaki, begging once more.

Tamaki moved his bangs to the side coolly then smiled, "You can count on us. On behalf of the host club, I-"

Kyoya pushed the blond out of the way and smiled politely, "We'll have to decline,"

Tamaki started to throw a tantrum, "But Kyoya, he got hurt because of me! What's the big deal?!"

"Sorry, we have a policy prohibiting us from sharing any personal information with anyone other than our guests," Kyoya explained and looked at the newspaper club, "But we'd be more than happy to pay any medical expenses related to your injury,"

"And another thing. What makes you think we'd want to help you spread more rumors and gossip?" Kaoru asked with narrowed eyes, "We've got a reputation to uphold. And you'd just ruin it,"

"Besides, you guys cause a lot of trouble for other people," Hikaru included, "And who'd want to get mixed up with that?"

Haruhi snorted at this.

"I understand..." The Newspaper president said with a sigh, "Well, I guess you really can't erase the sins of the past, can you? People won't even give you the opportunity to try and redeem yourself. Aah!" He let out as he held his head in his hands, "My head is killing me~"

The two lackeys appeared at his side, "President!"

The president waved them off weakly, "I-I'm okay. Don't worry, you two...Oh no, I'm getting dizzy again~"

"President!"

"N-No wait. I'm fine...Aah!"

"President!"

The president then let out a sniff, "I-I guess all we can do at this point is disband with grace..."

Tamaki then shouted in declaration, "No, you don't have to!" He said passionately, "You can always make a fresh start. We'll help. We will rally the power of our host club, and we can re-establish the newspaper club together!"

Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads as they started dragging Haruhi and Edo with them, "Well count us out," They said, walking out the door.

"You're way too trusting, boss," Hikaru commented offhandedly, "We can't just go along with everything you do forever,"

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, we've had enough,"

"We're leaving too, Tamaki," Kyoya spoke as he held Judai's hand and dragged him to the exit, as Hani and Mori did the same to Sho and Johan, "We're holding an evaluation meeting, mostly about you..."

Jim then was pulled silently by Asuka, so they all were walking away from a heartbroken Tamaki.

"Hold it!" Tamaki shouted, making everyone pause and look at him, "How can you be so heartless? These men are about to lose their club. Don't you feel sorry for them? Their family is breaking up!"

"...Family?" Judai's eyes looked dim as Kyoya looked over at him curiously.

"As your president, I demand you help them!" Tamaki pointed at them, "And that is a direct order!"

Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other then turned to Tamaki with a glare and said flatly, "We're not going to do it!"

Tamaki then reeled back with a horrified scream, and then fainted, looking like his world crumbled down.

* * *

Tamaki was sitting by the window, sadly playing with ball, rolling it back and forth with his finger.

"Well, he's obviously upset with us," Hikaru spoke up, as everyone was watching Tamaki with frowns.

Everyone was dressed back in their school uniforms except for Tamaki. The twins, Haruhi, Judai, Kyoya, Johan and Edo were standing together as they looked at the fallen King, Hani and Sho eating cake together as Mori was drinking his tea while Jim and Asuka were doing their homework.

"Yeah, he hasn't even changed clothes," Kaoru pointed out.

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "I hate it when he ignores us when we're right in front of him. He's such a child..."

"I feel sort of bad for him guys," Judai made a guilty face.

"Nah, Tama-chans's just a lonely guy, you know," Hani commented, stuffing himself with cake.

Tamaki pouted as he murmured to himself with a look of disappointment, "A club is like a family. Their family is about to be broken up. I feel sorry for them,"

Judai's eyes looked down again at the words, and Kyoya this time was fully aware of it. He will be sure to talk with the brunette later.

"I hate to give in, but would it really be that bad to help them out with their newspaper?" Haruhi asked as she looked at everyone.

Hikaru frowned, "What?

"Hey, since when are you taking his side?" Kaoru asked a bit miffed.

"Since never. Just listen, okay?" She then leaned to them and whispered, "I know any moment now he's gonna look over here with those puppy-dog eyes he uses when he wants something and none of us will be able to say no, and so he'll win,"

The red heads looked at each other then at her, "Let me guess. You're speaking from experience, aren't you?"

Haruhi shrugged, "Besides, maybe I'm wrong, but isn't this the kind of thing you guys usually go for?"

Hikaru and Kaoru made faces then shook their heads, "Well no. This seems like more trouble than it's worth,"

"Really?" Johan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Sho blinked then looked at Hani, "What about you, Hani-sempai?"

Hani shrugged, "Count me out. I have this cake to eat, and Takashi sticks with me, right?"

Mori nodded, sipping his tea, "Mm,"

"Count us out as well," Asuka shrugged as Jim was silently reading his book, "Rather not get scandalized at all,"

"Same here," Edo huffed.

Soon whimpering was heard, and everyone turned to Tamaki, innocently playing with his ball, then turned to face them with the puppy dog look.

Haruhi and Johan looked at each other, "Those are the eyes..." They said warily.

Tamaki repeated the action again, looking even more pathetic.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, "Puppy-dog eyes..."

Tamaki did it again, and Kyoya just stared with a blank face. He turned his head a bit and saw how sad Judai looked. Did he feel the same way as Tamaki did? Judai looked up to Kyoya, big doe eyes innocently looking up at him as if pleading. Kyoya sighed as he then fixed his glasses looking at the pitiful Host King.

"...There will be some conditions,"

Tamaki smiled, "Woof!" He barked happily.

"The outline for their article will be submitted by us," Kyoya laid it all down, "Interviews are strictly prohibited. And it is vital that our clients' identities be kept confidential,"

Tamaki nodded his head excitedly, "Woof woof!"

Kyoya then closed his notebook, "Do we agree?"

Hikaru sighed, "Well, if you think it's cool, Kyoya-sempai,"

"Then we do too," Kaoru nodded.

Haruhi and Johan looked confused and then heard Hani's voice.

"I'll do it since Kyo-chan says it's okay," He said, stuffing his face with cake once more.

Mori also nodded in agreement, "Mm,"

Haruhi frowned a little, murmuring, "That's the Shadow King for you..."

Johan smiled a bit, "Although, I don't think it's because of Tamaki's puppy act that changed Kyoya's mind," He glanced at Judai looking all happy and hopeful to help as Kyoya stayed at his side closely.

Edo sighed, "Good thing I'm not part of the Host Club,"

Asuka and Jim stopped their homework and looked at each other then sighed, giving in.

"Guess we're all in this together," Sho smiled.

* * *

The President of the Newspaper Club smiled in relief and happiness, "Of course~! If you'll allow us to cover you, we promise to observe your conditions,"

Kyoya and Judai stood together in front of the newspaper club, and the Shadow King nodded politely, "Well then, you may start tomorrow,"

"Excellent~" The president smiled.

"Um, h-how are you? And your bump on the head? Is it still painful?" Judai asked in deep concern.

"Oh, that. It's no big deal, I hardly feel it any more," The president held his head and smiled a little, "I owe a lot to this bump, because without it we'd never have come together for this article,"

Kyoya hummed, "That's true, but we're still very sorry it happened," He stepped forward and held out a small case and opened it, "I've brought you a little something as an apology of sorts. This is a first-aid kit, made by my family's company,"

Judai watched as Kyoya set it down at the table and the president nodded.

"Thank you. I appreciate it,"

"No problem," Kyoya looked at Judai for a moment then back at the newspaper club, "Please excuse us,"

The two were about to walk away until the president spoke once more.

"Oh, it just dawned on me," He smiled a little, "Your family runs the Ootori group, right? They manufacture medical equipment, don't they?"

Kyoya paused then looked over at him, "We mostly deal with hospital management,"

"I am so glad that we'll been working together," The president chuckled, "My father is a president as well, of the Komatsuzawa publishing firm,"

"A publishing firm?" Judai whispered then looked up at Kyoya.

"Yes, I am well aware of that," The Shadow King frowned a little in suspicion, "So, being president of the newspaper club is your way of preparing to take over the family company?"

"Well, yes, to an extent," The president said in seriousness, his eyes hardening, "But I have this younger brother. He is a bright young man, and my father is very proud of him, you see. So now my father's decided to turn future management of the company over to my younger passing over me, the eldest son, first-born,"

Judai's eyes widened at this revelation as Kyoya just stared with no expression whatsoever.

"However, if I'm able to finish my third year at Ouran academy as the president of a successful newspaper club, I think he may reconsider my candidacy as his successor," The president of the newspaper club spoke with a smirk, "Do you understand? I cannot allow this club to fall apart, no matter what,"

Kyoya grabbed Judai's hand immediately then turned, "Please excuse us," He walked out the room and with Judai in tow.

"...So that was Judai Yuki. What is his relation to Kyoya?" Judai heard the president murmur before the doors closed and Kyoya was dragging him away from that place.

"A-ah, Kyoya?" Judai stopped his feet to the ground, making Kyoya pause once they were far away from the club's room, "What's wrong?"

"...Just stick with me at all times during the interview, okay?" Kyoya then looked to him, "I don't want you talking with them, understood?"

The brunette looked a little nervous at the stare then nodded slowly, "O-Okay..."

"...I wanted to talk to you actually," Kyoya turned to him fully, a glint of worry in his eyes, "By any chance, is there something going on with your family?"

Judai's eyes widened then looked down with a sigh, "You could tell?"

"You reacted openly when Tamaki kept mentioning a family being broken up," Kyoya folded his arms, "Now I may know everything, but not to the extent of private lives of the other Host Club members and you duelists. But according to your family status, you only live with your mother, correct? She goes to overseas a lot...however, you have no records of having a father..."

"Y-Yes," Judai glanced away, biting his lower lip, "My dad left us before I was born. I-It was just my mom supporting us,"

"...I see," Kyoya decided to not ask anymore and then took Judai's hand again, "Come on then, let's head back to the club,"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, a woman dressed in a baby blue dress, eyes hidden by sunglasses and wearing a sun hat over her tied up hair stared up at the Ouran School with a soft smile.

"So this is where my little boy goes hm?" She thought as she then felt a presence nearby and glanced over with a warm expression, "Ah, you are here,"

"Sorry I am late," The new arrival spoke politely, bowing his head, "I didn't realize the time, I was dragged in by the Host Club again, ma'am,"

"It is alright, as long as I know that my little boy is in good hands and is having fun," The woman smiled a little.

"Shall we go ma'am?" The other person spoke, as they bowed like a gentleman.

"We may...and thank you again for your help and support,"

The person nodded as he raised an arm to the woman, leading her to a limo.

* * *

**_...To be continued..._**

**_~Please Read and Review~_**


	23. Episode 14, Part 2

**Hosting or Dueling**

**Summary**: Duel Academia was closed for unknown reasons. Judai Yuki and friends are placed in Ouran Academy for the time being. Craziness happens more than usual for the duelists as they bump shoulders with the famous High School Host Club. There, secrets are revealed, especially more about Judai and his past. Besides the humor and adventure, there also seems to be romance and drama in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Episode 14:_**

_Covering The Famous Host Club!/The Real Truth of Judai's family!_

_-Part 2-_

* * *

"The Da-ru-ma doll fell oooooooo...VER!"

Tamaki turned from the tree he was leaning on to see the Host Club paused in step. Apparently they were all outside of the school playing some games together as the Newspaper Club stood by a little bit freaked out and confused. The twins were standing in some strange position with Edo in the middle with his arms crossed. Hani and Sho were bent down on the ground very still, as Mori and Johan stood behind them. Haruhi stood next to them as Asuka and Jim were both frozen with one foot up while Judai and Kyoya were way behind the rest. Tamaki pouted as he then turned to the tree again, covering his eyes with his arm as everyone then started to move forward.

"The Da-ru-ma doll fell oooooVER!" Tamaki turned his head again quickly but pouted once more as everyone stood frozen and in different poses.

"I want to move forward..." Judai spoke through his teeth as he kept still.

"It's part of the strategy," Kyoya spoke calmly, staying still in a cool like manner.

"The Daruma doll fell ooooooover!"

Soon the game repeated itself, everyone besides Kyoya and Judai moved swiftly forward. Soon the twins then heard Tamaki shout after one more 'Daruma fell over'.

"Ha! I saw you move, Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"What?!" The twins said but never moved, "We didn't move!"

"Yes you did I saw you both!" Tamaki argued, pointing a finger at them.

"We didn't move!"

"I saw you~ I saw you~"

One of the newspaper club lackies looked at his President confused, "President, what on earth are we witnessing?"

Another lackey then hummed, "Could it be some kind of new religion?"

"Why are you asking me? How the hell should I know?" The president murmured with a gloomy expression.

Tamaki walked up to them with a smile, "You know, I can't blame you for being shocked," He chuckled, "I was unfamiliar with it myself. But it's a commoners' game. They have a wide variety. And none of them requires spending any money. All you need is a few friends to play with,"

Johan peeked at Tamaki still talking with the newspaper club and slightly moved forward, earning a giggle from Judai and Hani. Tamaki turned his head around quickly as the teal haired boy kept still, but was smiling innocently.

The Newspaper Club's president scoffed, "And what does this have to do with our coverage of the host club?"

Tamaki got angry, "You _need_ to learn **friendliness**!"

The Newspaper Club froze.

Tamaki then sighed, "If you want to clear the negative reputation of the newspaper club and attempt to capture the hearts of your readers, you must try to be more down to earth. I can just imagine the headlines now," He looked up at the sky happily, dreaming, "The handsome boys of the host club enjoy commoners' games along with the waiters and the waitress of the club. With pictures of us frolicking in the scenery of early summer, it will be the perfect facelift for your front page and it gives you the chance to show that a certain commoner's happier now reliving his childhood here with us!"

Tamaki glanced over at Haruhi with a blush and a smile, waving at her as Haruhi then sighed.

"Great, he's looking at me," Haruhi whispered to Asuka, "I should probably start acting like I'm happy to be here,"

"Aren't you though?" The blond asked with a smile, as Haruhi quirked one back.

Tamaki continued with the game, and Judai wanted to be a little cheeky today. So as Tamaki was chanting the words slowly, the brunette leaned his body forward and bumped hips with the Shadow King, who was caught off guard for a moment, and the brunette stood still as Tamaki turned.

"Aha! I saw that Kyoya, you moved a little bit," The blond grinned, "Now come over here and link pinkies with me,"

Judai snickered silently but then smiled innocently when Kyoya glared at him in the corner of his eyes.

"I think you need to get your eyes checked," Kyoya said sarcastically but Tamaki ignored it.

"Stop whining and get over here now,"

Kyoya sighed, "Alright fine," He looked at Judai with a look of 'I'm-going-get-you' then walked down to Tamaki to link pinkies with him.

Judai laughed a little as the game continued on.

"Why can't this be over," Haruhi murmured, making Jim laugh.

"But you've gotta admit, this is fun," He said as he then moved forward in a big stride.

Asuka moved forward two steps but looked back to see Haruhi was being chatted up by the president of that newspaper club.

"You're Fujioka, right?" She heard the president say, "You wouldn't mind if I asked you a few questions, would you?"

Haruhi looked a bit unsure but nodded anyway, "Um, sure," She blinked as the camera flashed at her.

"So, why did you join the host club?" The male started as Haruhi hummed a little.

"Well, um, honestly I joined because I was forced to,"

"You are an honor student on a scholarship, correct?"

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, I am,"

The president then tapped his pen onto his clipboard a bit, "So in other words, the fact that you're a member of this club is just another example of how the Suou family loves to flaunt their power,"

Asuka frowned, and it seemed so did Haruhi, "Say what?"

"Now if you would, please tell me all about Tamaki's dark side," The president whispered to the brunette, but Asuka had good hearing, "If you can help me out here, I just might be able to set you free,"

"Sorry, but as far as I can tell, he doesn't have a dark side," Haruhi shrugged.

"That can't be right..." The president made a face, "You expect me to believe that a group of high schoolers actually enjoys playing these childish games?"

They turned to watch the host Club, Judai yelping as he fell back a bit and Tamaki pointed it out and the boy had to link pinkies with Kyoya. Hani and Mori stepped forward as the game went on, both Johan and Sho hiding behind them sneakily while Jim was holding Asuka during their frozen moment.

Haruhi turned to the president and shrugged, "I don't think it's that weird,"

The president reeled back in shock, "You've gotta be kidding me,"

Suddenly, the twins cut in, showing "CHOP!" and grabbing Haruhi, running away. As soon as that was heard, Mori had grabbed Johan's hand and started running as Hani did the same with Sho, and Jim with Asuka. Edo just walked normally after them.

"Now come and get us!" Everyone except Edo, Haruhi and Mori shouted as Kyoya, Judai and Tamaki were left behind.

"Hey wait! That's not where you're supposed to cut, you know!" The blond screamed, letting go of Kyoya and chasing after them.

Judai laughed happily as he watched them, and Kyoya sighed tiredly.

"Why are we playing this again?" Kyoya asked as Judai looked up at him.

"Because it's fun...right?" Judai giggled a little then tugged at Kyoya's hand, "C'mon let's go after them,"

* * *

"Next we're playing can-keri~" Tamaki smiled as he placed an empty juice can on the grass, "And you're it, okay Kyoya?"

Kyoya sighed, nodding in defeat, "If I must..."

Judai smiled happily, "At least you lost on the rock, paper, scissors for who gets to be it. And I won,"

"Can't believe you won though," Johan laughed a little in amusement.

Tamaki grinned as he then began the powerful kick, "Starlight Kick~!

As soon as the can went shooting in the air, missing the president and his club members, everyone else started running around laughing.

The president had screamed a little but then scoffed coolly, "If you honestly think I'm going to fall for the same trick again, you've got another thing-"

_**WHAM!**_

The can apparently hit the president's head once more.

"President!" The two lackeys shouted in panic, checking their boss over.

"Haruhi, come with me! Run!" Tamaki laughed as he pulled Haruhi by the hand, and they rushed into the rose garden maze.

Soon the twins went with Edo to a hiding spot behind the trees, Hani had taken Sho up into the trees, Jim was hidden in the bushes, Judai was with Asuka crouching near some rose shrubs and Mori was keeping Johan close near one of the statues standing there. Kyoya sighed as he then crouched down with the battered can that was kicked, then started counting boredly.

"One... two... three... four... five..."

"Damn it," The president grumbled as he was helped up, and he and his minions escaped, "I refuse to put up with his shenanigans any longer. You pay for this, Tamaki Suoh.

"Six..." Kyoya then stopped as he then got up and turned to the side, "Okay everyone, come out now,"

Judai looked confused, along with Asuka, Johan, Sho and Jim, as they all came out with the Host Club except for Haruhi and Tamaki.

"What's going on?" Asuka asked as they all gathered.

"We're gonna go after them," Hikaru explained with a serious look.

"We had a feeling that those shady guys will make a scandal against us, especially against the boss,"

Judai's eyes widened, "I...don't understand,"

Johan sighed, getting it now, "Judai, they never wanted to make a good article about the Host Club from the start. They are using us to gain something and tarnish us to make them feel better about themselves,"

Judai looked betrayed at this, as he then looked down, "T-tamaki-sempai would be crushed if he knew this,"

Kyoya saw this then eyes narrowed a little and looked to where the Newspaper Club went, "Then let's go,"

* * *

"_Who needs evidences?! All I have to do is expose him! Everyone will see it! If I set my mind to it, I can imagine any number of articles that would cause a commotion among the idiots at this academy! I'm going to expose Tamaki for the twit he is!_"

Judai's eyes sadden as he heard this for himself, and the doors open to reveal the nasty Newspaper Club. The brunette was seated on top of the newspaper pile along with Kyoya, as the twins and Edo were sitting on the desk facing the fearful looking president of the newspaper club and the two other boys.

"So we were right all along," Hikaru murmured as Edo's eyes hardened.

"I should've known you guys would never change," Blue eyes narrowed in hate.

The president stepped back a bit and growled, "You three..."

Hikaru smirked a little, "Well, I guess it was pretty obvious,"

"The boss is the only one who hasn't caught on yet," Kaoru looked amused, "He can be really dense when it pertains to anything about himself,"

"I should warn you," The older twin hummed, looking calm but his voice was lace with anger, "If you threat him, there will be consequences,"

Kaoru nodded, "Are you ready to have the Hitachiins and every other club members' family as your enemy?"

"The Phoenix Industries would ruin you and your family's rep you know. Just one word and you're finished," Edo also added.

"I knew it..." The Newspaper Club President exclaimed, "You're nothing but his lackeys! Tamaki's holding his parents' power over all of you!"

Hani appeared behind him as he shook his head, "That's not true. We don't hang out with Tama-chan because of his parents," He smiled softly, "We love him. We all like being around him and that's why we choose to be here,"

Mori stood by with Johan and Sho, all three nodding in agreement.

Kyoya then spoke coolly, "He may be a hopeless idiot, but even so..."

"Tamaki-sempai is a kind hearted person that is willing to help anyone no matter what, and I admire him for it," Judai smiled softly then looked sad, "Even to you people that wanted to do bad to him. How could you? Myself and Tamaki believed you would change and write stories with good and honesty in them, but I guess we were fooled,"

"Luckily, they have us to see such evil," Johan stepped up with a glare, as Jim and Asuka nodded in agreement.

"Well?" Hikaru then said after a few moments.

"What will you do?" Kaoru asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hani nodded, "Please leave Tama-chan alone, okay?" He asked nicely.

"Yes, please," Sho said with a small tone, "Tamaki-san is a good guy,"

"...Tch, I'll get you all!" The president turned to all of them, threatening with a spiteful look, "It's not just about him anymore, I'll write an article that'll ruin all of you!"

Judai's eyes widened, but then Kyoya spoke with a smirk, standing over the desk and picking up the first aid kit he gave to the president, "Go ahead. Be my guest...Although," He then tapped the bottom of the case, revealing a tape, "What do you think we should do about this little disk? You see, it's been here since yesterday and it recorded everything,"

Judai looked surprised at this, then looked at everyone in the Host Club smiling a bit. _So everyone knew?_

"President..." One of the lackeys spoke in fear.

"Just give up already..." The other lackey begged and soon, the president fell on his knees in shock.

"Let me explain it to you in terms you can understand," Kyoya then stepped to the fallen man and then narrowed his eyes, "You would do well to remember that the Ootori group and the Hitachiin family alone own enough stock to remove your father from his position as president of the Komatsuzawa publishing firm. However..."

Kyoya glanced over at Judai for a moment then back to the President.

"We would never do something like that. We are not like you. What we strive for is fundamentally different..."

The brunette looked surprised, then smiled softly, glad to hear Kyoya say that.

* * *

"I found you~"

Haruhi and Tamaki both looked up with puppy looks, "Woof!"

"Haha, so cute," Johan laughed as he and the rest of the Host Club were standing there with grinning faces.

Tamaki blinked as he got up with Haruhi, looking around, "Where's the newspaper club?"

The twins shrugged boredly, as everyone started walking, "They had to cancel. Something came up,"

"They said they're going to focus on writing respectable articles," Hikaru started, arms folded behind his head.

Kaoru looked back at the group, "So maybe they'll get by without having to shut down,"

"Oh really?" Tamaki blinked, "...That's good news,"

"Yeah, I'm glad they are going to do it," Asuka smiled as Jim followed at her side with his own smile.

"I better get going soon, I have a meeting with someone after this," Edo sighed as he looked at his watch.

Hani nodded as he was swinging his and Sho's joined hands together playfully, "Let's hurry back to the club room and eat some cake~"

Mori nodded as he stood side by side with Johan, "Yeah,"

Tamaki blinked then smiled happily, "That does sound good," He then raised his arms up and started cheering, "Cake~! cake~!"

Johan laughed as he and Judai started to join him, "Cake is the best~"

Haruhi watched all of them then turned her head to Kyoya, "Kyoya-sempai, I was wondering,"

"Hm?" The glass eyed man turned his head to her.

Judai saw this and paused his step as well, looking back at them.

"Is the Suoh family really that big a deal around here?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya looked intrigued at her question, but answered, "Well, the foundation of their business lies in corporate finance. But they do have some extensive real estate as well. You've heard of the Roy Grand Hotel and the Outo Theatre? They also have a hand in other things, like school management, for example,"

"I didn't know that," Haruhi looked interested, "Which school?"

Kyoya stopped his walking as he stared at her, and Haruhi had to turn to him, "Why, Ouran academy,"

"Oh..." Judai looked surprised as did Haruhi.

"You've been here long enough that you should at least know what the chairman of the school board's name is," Kyoya then hummed and turned to the girl who asked, "You know, if you think about it, you're able to attend school here because of financial aid you received from Tamaki's family. You should be grateful to them..."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki voice called, as Haruhi and Judai slowly turned to him, "Hurry it up, or we're going to leave you! I would hate for you to end up lost again,"

"So that means...Tamaki is the Chairman's son?" Judai questioned as Haruhi then made a face.

"Yes," Kyoya looked at him then looked lost in though, _But now I want to know more of your family Judai Yuki._

As everyone was soon reaching the end of the maze, they were surprised to see a woman standing there waiting for them. Edo's eyes widened as Judai's did as well. The woman was wearing a beige dress coat and white sandals, her flowing hair blew in the breeze as her warm eyes. She stared at them happily with a gentle smile.

"...Mom?" Judai asked with a surprised tone, making everyone look at him.

"Yuki-san, I told you I'd wait for you outside the school," Edo spoke kindly to her, walking over.

"Eh? Edo, you know my mom?" Judai asked confused, frowning a little.

"Ah, apologies Edo-kun, I couldn't wait very long and waited to see you in along with my little Judai," The woman smiled kindly then looked over at the shell-shocked Judai, "Hello dear,"

"Ah, Arisu-obasan," Haruhi spoke up as she tilted her head.

The Host Club watched curiously as they switched looks from Judai's mother and to Judai himself. Now that they looked at the woman, she had bright orange hair, matching the highlights in her son's brown hair and there was no doubt about how Judai's big warm brown eyes were acquired from the woman. Judai's mother smiled as she then bowed her head politely.

"My name is Arisu Yuki, Judai's mother, it is good to finally meet the wonderful friends Judai has made," She said in a soft-spoken voice, making a lot of the guys warm in their hearts.

"Ah Yuki-san~" Tamaki skipped over and got on his knee, taking the woman's hand and smiled, "It is an honor to meet the darling mother of Judai~! Rest assured, I am taking care of him like he was my own son~"

Arisu blinked as she then smiled weakly, "My, thank you Suoh-kun,"

Hani blinked, "Hold on, you know our names?"

The female Yuki nodded, "Edo-kun has been telling me about everything and everyone,"

Judai seethed a little comically as he grabbed Edo's collar and shook him, "You were being a little spy on me you little weasel and relaying everything to Mom?!"

Edo was calm as he was shaken and closed his eyes with a sigh, "Well, your mother actually called a friend of hers at my building and so I took it upon myself to help her when I saw her as your mother,"

"This seems to familiar," Haruhi said as she then thought of how her dad met the Host Club.

Kyoya hummed then stepped forward, placing his best smile as he took Arisu's hand, "Then there's no need for introductions for me is there?"

Arisu tilted her head then smiled brightly, "Ah yes~! You're Kyoya-kun, my little boy's lover~"

Judai fell down to the ground as Kyoya chuckled.

"MOM!" Judai whined like a child, "You're embarrassing me!"

Johan smiled then waved, "Hey Arisu-san, long time no see,"

"Ah, Johan-kun is here as well, and little Sho-kun," Arisu smiled warmly, her face the perfect image of a true mother.

"Hello Yuki-san," Sho smiled politely, bowing his head.

Soon, everyone was greeting Judai's mother happily, and Kyoya felt a little better now that he saw Judai's mother. But still, the Shadow King was curious about Judai's family even more. From what he's read in his profile, the father was never registered. No name, no anything. Only the mother had something, but it was small. There was no picture of her, but it had some basic stuff. Of her name, her age and her occupation. Pretty much an ordinary mom. But even so...

"There's something familiar about her,"

* * *

**_Next Episode: The Refreshing Battle in Karuizawa!/The Vacation of Love and War_**

**_~Please Read and Review~_**


End file.
